The Crimson Angel
by LisaJaneM32
Summary: Please read the AN before reading the story. Thanks.
1. AN

Okay, this is getting on nerves now. I've tried uploading so many times and something goes wrong every time. Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't be (lol)

Anyway, I will triumph soon.

So, as you can see I've decided to re-submit my stories. I've had so many messages from everyone telling me that I shouldn't listen to my flamers and encouraging me to continue. I know I acted hastily before when I let that flamer get to me as I was upset at the time and I know it was unfair to everyone who like my story.

Well, I'm making amends and uploading it again. As for the sequel, I will upload what I have, and this is where you guys come in. A challenge for you, write a chapter for the story and send them to me, I will upload it and of course give credit to them. I don't think I will be continuing with it myself as I have too many things in my life at the moment, so let me know what you think.

Thanks again to everyone to supported me and hope you once again enjoy my stories.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto in anyway, this is just for fun.**

**New readers, please note, there is a lot of Sakura bashing - probably too much, which I've been told - and M-preg, so please if you don't like this kind of story, don't read.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Crimson Angel**

**Chapter One **

Naruto knelt on the water and watched as Sasuke turned and walked away from him. They had just had their most fiercest battle. Naruto had tried to stop Sasuke from going to that snake bastard Orochimaru, but Sasuke had put his chidori through his chest. The gaping hole was still being healed by Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke's back, still looking when the raven disappeared. Naruto felt nothing. He felt totally empty. Sasuke was supposed to be his lover, but he had betrayed Konoha, and he had betrayed him. And then he had tried to kill him.

As he knelt there, he felt two people calmly walking towards him. He sighed, he knew who it was. He looked at the two members of Akatsuki as they stood looking down at him. Itachi looking just like Sasuke. Naruto grit his teeth. He never wanted to think of that traitor again. He wanted to kill the teme for betraying and hurting him.

"We've come to take you Naruto. Are you coming quietly or are we going to fight?" The giant fish asked.

To be truthful, Naruto couldn't be bothered either way. He knew it was cowardly to give up, but he felt so drained. He didn't want to go back to Konoha, where the villagers would blame him for failing to retrieve their precious Uchiha and Sakura, that bitch would never leave him alone. She would make him feel worthless, saying that he hadn't been able to keep his promise. He couldn't be bothered to put up with everyone making him feel like a failure.

He looked up at the fish, and then his eyes moved to Itachi. He could faintly sense Kakashi and Gai speeding towards them.

"To be honest, I can't be bothered. If you want me to come with you, you'll have to carry me."

Itachi looked down at the fox vessel, even though no expression showed on his face, he was puzzled, wondering if this was a trick. But he too could feel another presence getting closer. He nodded to Kisame. The fish bent down and picked up the blonde boy, putting him on his back.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked back as Kakashi called to him. Itachi looked at the famous copy-cat nin and smirked. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto wasn't even putting a fight, he just hung off of Kisame's back. He knew he wasn't going to get there on time. The two Akatsuki men, along with Naruto vanished.

He felt Gai standing next to him, the same confused expression on his face. The two men looked at each other and nodded. They needed to get back to Konoha and tell the hokage. They turned and sped away.

It didn't take them long to return to Konoha, they immediately sped towards the hokage's office. Sakura was in there, training. She looked up hopefully as her sensei walked into the room. She was glad when Tsunade said she could stay.

"Well?" The hokage asked.

"Sasuke got away." He paused as Sakura gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"What about Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi looked down. "He allowed Akatsuki to capture him."

"WHAT!" Tsunade screeched. "Why?"

"I don't know. All I saw was Kisame picking Naruto up off the water and putting him on his back. Naruto didn't even fight. I saw Naruto's eyes just before they vanished. They were empty, like he had just lost one of his precious persons. It was like he had no fight left within him."

Tsunade sat down, her face in an unreadable mask. She looked over to the window where Jiraiya was sitting, he had obviously heard what had been said. "We have to get him back." He said. "For his sake, and ours. If the Akatsuki manage to extract the fox, we're all finished."

The hokage silently agreed. She summoned all available Anbu teams. She dismissed Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi walked out of the office and bowed her head as she walked. Her Sasuke had gone and now Naruto had willingly allowed himself to be captured. And what was this fox they were talking about?

As she walked passed Ino's flower shop, she paused. Maybe she should buy a flower and go and see Lee.

--

Back in the hokage's office, four Anbu teams stood awaiting orders. The hokage looked grim. Her eyes vacant. "Akatsuki have captured Uzumaki Naruto. Your orders are to retrieve him and bring him back alive." She paused. "Uchiha Itachi and his partner Kisame are the ones who has Naruto, if you engage them in battle, be careful. But I want Naruto back alive."

The Anbu teams bowed and disappeared. She dismissed Kakashi and Gai, who left looking sullen. Jiraiya slid through the window and took a seat on the chair opposite the blonde hokage. Tsunade took out two glasses and a jar of sake. She poured a large amount of the liquid into two glasses, and offered one to the white haired sannin. She downed half her glass and felt the first tear slide down her cheek.

She knew what the odds were of Anbu being able to rescue Naruto. She knew Akatsuki would most likely kill the Anbu, but she was hoping that maybe one of them would be able to accomplish the mission.

She sighed. She hated being hokage at times like this.

--

Itachi and Kisame had been travelling for an hour when they felt many presences behind them. They knew it would be ninja from Konoha, coming to try and rescue the fox vessel. Kisame placed Naruto on the ground and got in to position. Itachi too.

Naruto just knelt on the ground, his eyes downcast. He could hear fighting in the background, but none of it registered. He also thought he could hear his name being called, but that too didn't seem to penetrate his brain. He felt splashes of liquid hit him.

The fox growled in his mind, he could sense a presence creeping up on his host. But the stupid human didn't seem to be doing anything. He would not allow his vessel to be killed. He did not want to die, being imprisoned in a human body was not something he liked, but he didn't want to die.

When the presence was close, the fox took control of his unresponsive host and with a burst of chakra, used the body like a puppet. Naruto lost control of his body and felt himself moving against his will. His hands turned into claws and he watched as he slashed through one Anbu member after another. He saw blood flying everywhere.

The fox was chuckling manically as he killed. He loved to kill, but he could feel the humans body nearly at it's limit. As the last body hit the ground, the fox retreated back into it's cage and Naruto fell to his knees, not even breathing heavily.

He finally looked around to see what he had done. He felt numb as he saw each the ninja's he had killed. And to be truthful, he felt nothing. He knew they had come to kill him. He glared at the dead Anbu, knowing that the hokage had ordered his death. He couldn't say he liked the killing, but he felt something.

He now had another goal, he would destroy Konoha. They had given up on him easily, now he would give up on them. He finally looked up at the two Akatsuki members, and smirked. They would be the first he killed.

Kisame just looked at the brat in shock. He had been about to intercept the Anbu who was creeping up on the boy, when the vessel began radiating a killing intent that was thick enough to choke on. He had just stood there with Itachi as the vessel ripped apart the ninja without breaking a sweat. And now the vessel was looking at them with a strange look on his face.

Itachi poked him. He finally moved over to the boy and picked him up, once again putting him on his back. They took off, faster. They had to get back to headquarters. Itachi knew the leader would be happy. They could finally extract the fox.

Kyuubi once again growled in his hosts mind. He knew what the men in capes wanted, and he knew it would be impossible to extract him without killing his host. Not that he liked his host, but he would not allow these people to kill his vessel. The fox did not want to be used, he knew the men in capes just wanted his power for themselves. He wasn't about to let that happen. He did not want to be used as a puppet. He didn't like it, but he would protect his human vessel at all costs.

--

In the clearing where they had fought the Anbu, one of the bodies stirred. He knew he didn't have much time left, but he needed to get a message back to the hokage. He summoned one of his messenger birds, and pulled a scroll from his pouch. With a shaky hand he wrote a message, it wasn't a very coherent message, but it was the best he could do with his broken hand. Haphazardly tying the message to the birds leg, he watched as it flew away.

He looked around at his teammates and comrades. Saying a silent prayer, his head dropped to the ground and he took his last breath.

--

The messenger bird made it back to Konoha quickly and stood on the windowsill, his beak tapping on the window. Tsunade leapt to her feet and opened the widow. Untying the message, she opened it.

'_Mission failed, all dead. Fox…_'

The hokage tried to make out the last few words, but they were illegible. The Anbu who had wrote this must have died shortly afterwards. She sighed. Sixteen Anbu killed. She wondered what to do now. If she sent more Anbu, they would just meet the same fate, but she could not allow Akatsuki to extract the fox.

She wondered whether hunters would have a chance. Sitting back down, she decided it would be best to call an emergency meeting. She didn't know how long it took to extract a demon, but she hoped she had a little time.

Calling to the guard at the door, she told him to summon all Anbu captains and hunters. Also all council members. The man bowed and went off to take care of the task. Tsunade looked back to the window where Jiraiya slid back into the room. She gave him the scroll. He read it, and looked grim. He now knew all was doomed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Itachi and Kisame arrived at headquarters, they headed straight for their leaders chambers. The leader, who was sat on his chair hid his pleased smile as his two best members walked into his chambers with the demon brat.

Kisame dumped Naruto on the ground, where he knelt. He still had that far away look in his eyes, but he had been planning and making a deal with the demon fox. Naruto hid a smirk. They would be sorry that had ever laid eyes on him, with the help of Kyuubi, he was going to kill them all. He knew the Akatsuki was strong, but they had never battled a thousand year old demon before.

The leader looked down at the blonde that was blatantly ignoring him. Itachi could feel the anger emanating from his leader and hit Naruto. Naruto didn't even flinch as he head snapped to the side. He soon found himself laying on the ground being beaten. He just took it all, without making a sound.

It made the leader madder and the beating become more brutal with a wave of his hand. By the time they stopped, Naruto was still laying on the ground, covered in his own blood. But he was still not responsive. He took that beating, but something inside him snapped.

He was hauled off the ground, and taken from the room. He was thrown into a windowless room. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. He felt the heat of Kyuubi's chakra as the fox began to heal him.

Naruto lay on the ground for hours, alone. When the door opened, he didn't even register as four Akatsuki members stood looking down at him. He was then grabbed roughly and held down, his clothes stripped from him. Even though it didn't show on his face, or make a noise, he screamed inside his mind as one of the men brutally thrust into his body.

He still did nothing as the man raped him, brutally shoving inside his body, blood trickling down his legs. Deidara smirked as he thrust into the body beneath him. The leader had ordered them to break the boy. So he and his fellow members had decided that this was the best way to break the boys spirits. He looked into the boys unresponsive face, and became more brutal. After his orgasm, he pulled out and beat the boy. He then moved off for Tobi to take his turn.

Naruto endured the four men raping and beating him. He could hear Kyuubi roaring in his mind. The fox then began trying to soothe him, and he talked of revenge, telling his vessel that they would have the last laugh. Naruto hid a smirk as Kyuubi put images into his mind, images of him getting the revenge he so desired. Images of the Akatsuki members dying at his hands.

It felt like hours later that the four members finally stopped raping and beating him. Clothes were thrown at him, and a bottle of water. He was then left alone. He stayed laying down until Kyuubi had healed him. He then used the water and his ripped jacket to clean himself. He slipped on the black pants and white shirt they had given him.

He sat upon the ground where he had endured his torture and just closed his eyes. Kyuubi was once again soothing him, and telling him it would soon be time to pay them back. Kyuubi had been thinking, and he wanted to try and summon a death angel. He knew death angels granted wishes to people who were strong enough to summon them. If his host could summon one, he could wish to be stronger. Only one catch, if you succeeded, you had to be willing to work for the angel for a certain amount of time. Doing mostly assassinations.

He conveyed his idea to Naruto, and he agreed to try. Summoning a death angel was just like summoning an animal, except you didn't need a contract, you just had to have enough power to do so. Kyuubi was confident that with his and his vessels combined chakra, they could pull it off.

Kyuubi instructed Naruto step by step on what to do. Naruto used his blood to draw a pentagram. Slamming one hand onto the ground he spoke clearly. "Angel of death, I summon you for your assistance. For one wish I will give you my services."

The chakra within the room built to terrifying levels. Kyuubi's and Naruto's working together, blending and turning dark purple to black. The chakra swirled around them before stopping in front of him. Naruto looked up to see a figure stepping out of the chakra. He nearly gasped. The angel was beautiful. White skin, black hair, eyes and big black wings. The angel was dressed in a black tunic and loose black pants.

Naruto bowed his head, as instructed by Kyuubi. The angel regarded the boy, surprised to find that a child had summoned him. His hand moved and touched the boys head. Sinking into a light meditation, he looked at the boys memories, they were almost too overwhelming. He saw everything, from when he was a baby having the nine-tailed fox sealed within him to his now 13 years. He saw all the hate and abuse the young boy had gone through, and now the pain and rape he had endured.

He moved his hand to the boys chin and raised the boys face. He looked into dead blue eyes, that still shone with determination. He had never met a child that had endured this much hate and still be this strong. Death angels weren't supposed to feel, but he felt emotions stirring within him, emotions that had long since been dead. The boy had indeed earned his wish, but he would also grant him an extra wish.

"I am Kuro. You understand that if I grant your wish, your are to give yourself to me? You are to do what I say until I set you free."

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"What is your wish?"

"I wish to be strong enough to defeat my enemies."

Kuro looked down at the boy. With a wave of his hand, the wish was complete. "Tell me, there is another wish you want. What is it?"

Naruto bowed his head. "I wish to be acknowledged for myself and not the demon child." He said quietly.

With another wave of his hand, Kuro granted the wish without Naruto's knowledge. The catch was he couldn't change how people saw the young boy, but if he did good things, there perspectives might change. "I have granted your wish. While you are now in my service, you will need wings to identify yourself as an angel of death."

Naruto looked up, his eyes wide. Kuro was surprised not to see fear in the boys eyes, but excitement. "It will hurt for a moment." He said. After a nod from Naruto, he placed both hands on the boys back.

Naruto felt the heat and the pain, but he made no sound. He felt the skin on his back ripping and something moving. It was over in seconds. He looked behind him and saw a beautiful pair of red wings. He smiled, and fluttered his wings. Naruto's hair and eyes had changed colour too. They were the same colour as his wings.

Kuro felt a smile stretch his lips at the boys amusement. Death angels were supposed to have black wings, but due to the boy being Kyuubi's vessel, the boy would have red wings. "You can will your wings away when you are not using them." He said. He watched as Naruto concentrated and the wings withdrew. "You will get used to the feeling."

"Thank you." Naruto said.

Kuro nodded. "I will contact you in a few days with your first assignment. In the meantime, get yourself out of here and with Kyuubi's help, get used to your new form." At Naruto's widening eyes, he smiled. "The fox knows of our existence, he has memories of our kind." Naruto nodded and watched as the angel disappeared.

Naruto stood and stretched. He felt different, more confident in his abilities. He wondered how much stronger he was. He closed his eyes and jutsu after jutsu poured into his mind. "Wow." He whispered. With the jutsus came images of what each one was used for. The jutsus ranged from D-rank to A-rank to S-rank, and even forbidden ones.

He smirked. This was going to be fun. Instead of waiting for the Akatsuki to strike, he was going to take the fight to them. Walking to the door, he flicked it. He didn't think that would do anything, so he was surprised when the door flew off it's hinges. He smiled, this was going to be fun. He could hear Kyuubi purring within his mind.

--

_A few hours ago_

The hokage sat at the table in the councils chambers. Every member was present, along with Anbu captains, hunter nin and elite jounin. They were all silent, thinking over what the hokage had just told them. They were uncertain how to proceed. They couldn't just send out ninja to be killed, that would be a waste of good ninja, but they couldn't leave the threat of the fox being free.

"Send out the best hunters to extract information." Hiashi offered. "It's the best we can do at the time. We cannot afford for our ninja's to be sacrificed."

Tsunade nodded, it was the only option at the time. None of the ninja's in Konoha were strong enough to take on the members of Akatsuki. She looked at the assembled ninja's. she addressed the hunter nin to her right. "Haru, assemble your team. Head to Akatsuki headquarters. Lay low and gather information. If you have an opportunity to take out members, do it. But do not put your lives on the line, we cannot afford to lose good ninja's.

The hunter nin nodded and left with his team. The members of the council were feeling guilty. Maybe if they had been nicer to Naruto, they wouldn't now be in this situation. Maybe Naruto wouldn't have let himself be captured like he did. All members were lost in thought, thinking of how Naruto must have felt growing up alone and hated.

Tsunade left the room and headed back to her office. She felt like a failure. She missed Naruto. All genin had been outraged at what had happened. And Sakura had been beaten up. Her pink haired apprentice had been shouting her mouth off, saying Naruto deserved what he got for failing to bring her precious Sasuke-kun back. Tsunade hadn't stepped in and just watched as Sakura was beaten by Ino. She had told Sakura that she was relieved of her duties. The pink hair kunoichi seemed like she didn't care and took vigil by the gates. She was certain her Sasuke would return to her.

--

The hunter nins were speeding their way through the forest, on their way to the Akatsuki's hideout. The white haired sannin had found it's location a while ago, so they had no trouble finding it. They found hiding places and stood watching.

--

Itachi had been on his way to Naruto's cell when the door flew off it's hinges. All of them had felt a powerful surge of chakra, and he had been sent to find out what it was. It didn't feel like the nine-tailed foxes power, as he had felt if before. It was an indescribable, and powerful enough to be felt by ninja's within the village.

He now stood face to face with a red head. It took him a moment to realise it was Naruto. Naruto with shoulder length red hair and blazing red eyes. He could feel the power emanating off of the vessel. Something had changed in the short time he had been alone. He took off down the corridor to alert his leader.

Naruto walked calmly down the corridor. Deidara was the first Naruto encountered. The first one to rape him. The Akatsuki member watched as the vessel stalked towards him. He too could feel the power coming off the boy in waves. He charged, throwing a punch at the boys face. Naruto didn't even blink. He brought his fist back and slammed it through the mans chest, his hand going right through, and coming out of the back. Blood flew through the air. Naruto pulled his hand out and Deidara slumped to the ground.

Hidan and Kakuzu stood stunned at how easy it was for the vessel to kill Deidara. They looked back to see more members coming to help. They both charged at the boy. Naruto took it in his stride. Both his hands flew faster than light, and ripped the two men's heads cleanly off their bodies. The headless bodies slumped to the ground.

Tobi stood his ground as he watched the boy kill his teammates. He heard the leader shouting at them to kill the vessel. He finally moved, only to slump to the ground dead. Naruto continued walking, an aura of power washing over the remaining members. Itachi and Kisame backed away, looking at each other, they nodded and fled. They heard the leader calling after them, but they continued running. The way Naruto was killing their teammates, they didn't think they stood a chance.

Zetsu, with his venus-flytrap like armour around his body was confident that the boy wouldn't be able to penetrate it. He charged, but got no further as Naruto's fist slammed through his armour. He tried grabbing the boys hand, but Naruto snapped his hand with his other hand. Zetsu grunted in pain, but was cut off as his neck was torn open.

The only one left now was the leader, who stood at the end of the corridor. He was staring at his fallen men, cursing Itachi and Kisame for abandoning him. He turned to run, knowing that he too would probably end up dead. He made it out of the compound, but felt a fist slam into his back, he stumbled falling to the ground.

Turning over, he looked up at the vessel. Naruto radiated a calmness, even after all that killing. The boy didn't even have any blood on him. "Stand up." Naruto ordered.

The leader for once obeyed someone else. He knew he was going to die. He faced the boy, and charged with a kunai. The kunai flew out of his hand to imbed itself in the dirt a few feet away. His head landed near it, his body crumpling to the ground.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. All through that he had gone into a trance and now it was over. He had his revenge. Except Itachi and Kisame, those cowards still had to die. But first he needed to get rid of the Akatsuki's hide out. Turning, he flashed through a fire jutsu and blew out fire in the shape of a dragon. He watched as the building caught fire.

He suddenly turned, feeling a few presences in the trees, watching him. He closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Konoha hunter nins. He willed his wings out, and with Kyuubi's guidance, he flapped his wings and took to the air.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The hunter nins had been alerted when they saw Itachi and Kisame flee from the building. They had been about to head in to see what was happening when a man ran out. A young red haired boy followed. They had watched as the boy killed the man without breaking stride. They were about to make their presence known when the boy had sprouted wings, and took to the air.

They looked at each other and nodded. They had to get back to Konoha and report what had happened. They didn't know what had to the fox vessel. Unless the boy had left the building before they had arrived, then it meant he was probably dead.

They sped quickly through the forest, not stopping. When they arrived back, they went straight to the hokage's tower. They were shown into the office. The hokage was sat behind her desk with Jiraiya was leaning against the wall looking out of the window. Kakashi was stood beside Iruka. Tsunade looked up eagerly at the hunters that walked into her office, she motioned for them to report.

"We watched Akatsuki's hideout and nothing happened for the first few hours. Then a couple of hours later, Uchiha Itachi and Kisame fled the building. We were about to try and gain entrance when a man, we think he might have been the leader ran out.

"A young boy followed and knocked the leader to the ground, when the leader tried to fight, the young boy literally ripped the mans head off. He then set the building on fire. We were about to make out presence known, when turned in our direction, even though we masking our chakra, he felt our presence. The boy then sprouted red wings and flew away."

The occupants looked at the hunter nins, each thinking about what they had just heard. Who could this boy have been. And what about Naruto.

"What did this boy look like?" Jiraiya asked.

"He had shoulder length red hair and red eyes. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt."

"What about Naruto?" Iruka asked quietly.

"We do not know. Unless he managed to escape the building before we arrived, we can only assume he is dead."

Iruka turned away, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Kakashi looked at the man, wishing he could comfort him. He too felt sad, but maybe there was hope and Naruto managed to escape, but they were all feeling it. Naruto was dead.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." The hokage said.

The hunters bowed and left the room. The silence stretched for a few moments. "We will wait for a while, give it a chance. If Naruto escaped, he might come home." Tsunade said. She too felt it was hopeless, but just in case, or maybe it was wishful thinking. "Who or what do you think this winged boy is?" She asked.

"I've never known anyone to sprout wings and fly expect angels of death, but they have black wings." Jiraiya said.

Once again they were lost in though. The only good thing to have come of this was that most of the Akatsuki members had been killed. There was only Itachi and Kisame left. Iruka turned and left the office, he wanted to be alone. Kakashi looked after him, he too left a few moments later. Tsunade and Jiraiya were left in the silence.

--

In the sound village, Sasuke lay on the bed in a room that Orochimaru had given him. He had been feeling guilty since he arrived. He had left Naruto to bleeding at the valley of the end. He really did love the dobe, but he had to get stronger so he could kill his brother.

But he had betrayed the boy he loved. Naruto had been there for him when he needed company and he had done the same for Naruto. And now he was in a different village. He hoped Naruto was all right.

As soon as he had arrived, the snake man had smiled a sickly smarmy smile and welcomed him. Kabuto had showed him his room and left him to get settled in. Kabuto said his training would begin tomorrow. That was the only reason he was here, to get the training he had been promised.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Kabuto. The silver haired teenager smirked. "Orochimaru wishes to see you."

Sasuke stood up and followed him out of the room and to the snakes chambers. He wondered what he could want. He entered the room, and stood before the man.

"I have been given information that you might find interesting. I have a spy working as a Konoha hunter nin. He reports that Uzumaki Naruto allowed himself to be captured by Akatsuki." He eyed Sasuke, who's face remained expressionless.

Sasuke found himself wanting to get out of here, he couldn't take it in. Why had Naruto allowed himself to be captured. That did not sound like his dobe at all. He would have never gone with them without a fight. He put his hands behind his back so he could fist up his hands to stop him from shaking. He would kill his brother if the bastard touched Naruto.

Orochimaru hid a smirk, now for the best part. "He also reported that every member of Akatsuki, except your brother and his partner Kisame have been killed. Also your friend Naruto has been killed." He paused again to assess the raven haired boys reaction, there wasn't much of one, but he could detect a hint of sadness. Either Sasuke was a good actor or he really didn't care. "It looks like we might have another enemy. My spy spoke of a young boy who slaughtered the leader of Akatsuki without blinking. He then sprouted wings and flew away."

Sasuke stayed quiet. His face still showed nothing, but inside he was screaming. Naruto, dead. He couldn't take it. Had Naruto allowed himself to be killed like he had allowed himself to be captured.

And who was this new threat? A boy with wings, capable of flying. All Akatsuki members dead. He was pleased that Itachi was still alive, he wanted the pleasure of killing his brother for himself. He was dismissed and he went back to his room, where he lay upon his bed. He never cried, but he found tears spilling down his cheeks as he thought of Naruto.

Would his lover be dead if he hadn't abandoned him. They had been lovers for a year, no one knew. It was kept a secret, and they had been happy. But then he had to turn around and betray the most important thing in his life.

'_I'm sorry Naruto.'_

--

A few days had passed and Konoha was in the middle of a funeral. All genins were present, except Sakura, who had been banned. The council members attended to the hokage's surprise. Some of the villagers and most jounins and chuunins. Iruka was standing beside Kakashi, the man offering comfort, just by standing next to him.

After the funeral, Naruto's name was engraved upon the memorial stone. It was a sombre day. Naruto's friends were in pain, but they did not show it. Ninja's were not supposed to show emotions. When people began walking away, Iruka stood by himself. He looked at Naruto's name and smiled softly. He remembered all the pranks Naruto had played.

He felt Kakashi's presence behind him, so he didn't jump when the mans arm encircled his shoulders. Iruka allowed himself to lean into the mans touch. Kakashi held back a smile. He really loved Iruka. He led Iruka away from the memorial. When they walked passed the gate, they were surprised to see villager and ninja's standing still. The hokage was also among the shocked faces. Iruka and Kakashi looked in the same direction and their mouths dropped open.

On top of the gate stood a young boy, no older than 13. His shoulder length hair was a fiery red, as well as his eyes. What was amazing was his red wings. The boy was wearing black pants with a fire design starting at the ankles and ending at the knees, his black top was plain. The boy just stood there, his head cocked to one side, staring at everyone.

The hokage walked towards the figure, Anbu flocking to her side. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asks.

"Who I am is not important. I'm here for Seji, a hunter nin." The boys voice was hauntingly unusual.

Iruka thought the boy resembled Naruto, but realised it was just wishful thinking. No one else seemed to have noticed. A man in a hunter uniform walked out of the crowd and stood before the gate. He looked up.

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Kneel." He said.

Seji tried to fight the command, but found his body to be unresponsive.

"Take off your mask."

Seji once again had to obey. He had no control over his body. The hokage watched, wondering what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"This man is a traitor. He is a spy. By the command of the angels of death, he is to be put to death."

Many ninja's gasped at the boys response. Jiraiya walked out of the crowd and stood beside the hokage. "You must obey his commands. Angels of death are assassins and have authority over the living." He whispered to the hokage.

She just nodded her head. She could feel the power radiating off the boy. She looked at Seji, who was kneeling on the ground. His face was pale and he looked scared. "Have you any proof that he is a traitor?" She asks.

The boy nods his head. "Tell them who your true master is." He commands.

Seji's mouth opens, he tries to snap it shut, but once again he has no control over his actions. "My true master is Orochimaru."

Gasps and shocked faces fill the crowd. The hokage furious that a traitor was among her village. The hunter nins in the crowd feeling betrayed by a supposed friend/comrade.

"By order of the angels of death, you are to be executed for your crimes." The boy said, waving his hand in a slashing motion.

Seji crumpled to the ground, lifeless. The crowd once again shocked at the power of this boy. The council members among the crowd were all thinking of how powerful the village would be if this boy was on their side.

Hiashi stepped forward. "We would like to offer you a place among our village. Do you accept?" Tsunade glared at the man, why did he have to always think of himself. She shook her head.

The boy laughed and most of the people flinched. "You do not deserve my allegiance."

"Why?" Someone asked.

"By the way you treated Uzumaki Naruto. Who would in their right mind would want to side with a village who despised one of their own for something he had no control over."

"Is Naruto dead?" Iruka asked.

"I do not know." The boy answered.

Tsunade was about to ask more, but Jiraiya held her back. He knew of what an angel of death was capable of if you pissed them off.

One of the villagers stepped forwards. "How can you defend that demon boy? He killed all those people."

Suddenly the air around the boy become thick with power. Some of the less stronger villagers were brought to their knees. "You dare say he responsible. If it wasn't for him you would all be dead. He was the one who housed the demon within him. He is not the demon. When the nine-tailed fox attacked this village, he was just a baby, he had just been born. Tell me how he could have killed all those people. TELL ME! He was put through 13 years of hate and torture, just so you could vent your anger on someone. You are all worthless. There is only a few people among you who have my respect. The rest of you are worthless."

The woman who had spoken burst into tears. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"You do not deserve forgiveness."

"Are you going to destroy us?" Someone called out.

"Only if I am ordered to." The boy suddenly started flapping his wings, he hovered for a moment, before swooping down and picking up the dead Seji. He then flew up and took off.

The remaining villagers and ninja's stood looking at where the boy had disappeared to. His words cutting deep. But he was right, Naruto was only a baby when the fox attacked the village. And because of Naruto, they had been saved. They all bowed their heads in shame.

Iruka was in turmoil. He frowned as he felt a weird sensation within his mind. He swore he could hear a voice. He didn't jump in shock when he heard Naruto's voice speaking to him.

'_Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry I had to be so harsh, but they deserved it. I'm not dead, but I'm not returning to the village yet. Maybe one day I will. I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you. You've been like a father to me, and you're the only one who treated me with respect, and you acknowledged me. Please do not tell anyone that I am alive, they will find out when the times right. I love you Iruka-sensei.' _Iruka smiled, he thought that was it. He didn't know how it was possible for him to be hearing Naruto. He suddenly heard Naruto's laughter. _'Oh, did you like my wings?' _Iruka's eyes opened wide. He looked up at the sky. That was Naruto, he hid a smile, happy to know Naruto was all right, and eager to know what had happened to him.

He suddenly bowed his head. He had no idea how he was supposed to act sad when he knew Naruto was alive. But he would try. He would not tell anyone Naruto was alive. He would have to wait. Turning away from the crowd, he walked away. Kakashi watched him go, but didn't follow. He left to go back to the memorial stone.

The remaining people finally left, everyone thinking of what had happened and what had been said. The hokage returned to her office. She hid a smile. That angel had been right, and she was glad that he stuck up for Naruto. What he said, needed to be said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As Naruto flew through the air towards the village of sound, he thought back to the passed couple of days.

_Flashback_

After Naruto had flew away from the burnt Akatsuki building, he had flew through the air. He loved it, feeling like a bird. Kyuubi gave him directions and he found himself in a deserted village. He stayed in a small house that was a little worse for wear, but it was quiet and he would be undisturbed.

He sat on the ground and closed his eyes, he searched his mind. Just like before jutsu after jutsu poured into his mind. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and went outside. He practised each of the jutsus, until he had perfected each one.

He was amazed at his strength. Like he did in the Akatsuki hideout. All he had to do was flick something and it flew threw the air. After training for a couple of days, he was visited by Kuro. The angel had been please with how fast the boy had progressed in such a short time. He had gotten control of his flying, which wasn't has easy as it sounded.

"I have your first assignment. I know it will be hard returning to your village, but there is a man that has been sentenced to death. You are to find him and carry out his execution. Here are the details." He handed the boy a scroll, who opened it and read it. He nodded his head.

They then sat down and Kuro told him of all the things an angel could do, how they killed, how they could control people and make them see what they wanted. After an hour, Kuro had left and Naruto had practiced some more, before going to sleep.

The next morning he had gone to Konoha. He had been surprised to see that so many people had attended his funeral. He felt bad for Iruka-sensei. He didn't know whether people would recognise him, so he made them believe that he wasn't Naruto. Except for Iruka.

As he was flying away, he had sent that message to his sensei. He could feel the joy from the older man. He would one day see him again.

_End flashback_

Coming back to his thoughts, he smiled. He would make sure he visited Iruka one day. He was approaching sound. He could see people pointing up at him and smirked. He didn't know where the snake bastards hideout was, but all he had to do was concentrate on someone and follow their presence.

He hated to think of Sasuke, but because he knew him the best, he thought it would be best. Following the presence, he stopped outside a building hidden within the forest. He cocked his head and gave it's occupants a silent command to come out.

He nearly faltered when Sasuke emerged from the building. He smirked when the snake bastard emerged, with his ever faithful laky behind him. They all looked up at him. He let go of the man in his arms.

Orochimaru watched as a man dropped from the boys grasp. He looked to see it was his hidden spy. He growled.

"By order of the angels of death, your traitor has been executed."

"Come down here and fight." The snake man hissed.

"Why? Do you want to die?" Naruto asked.

"There is no way you can beat me."

"We will see. I will be coming for you soon." Naruto turned, but paused, and turned back. He locked eyes with Sasuke. "I too am hunting your brother. If I find him before you, I will kill him."

Sasuke growled. "Leave him to me. I want to kill him."

"Then you better hurry."

"I have to get stronger first."

"And this is how you propose to do it. Staying here so the snake can use your body as it's container. He does not care for your revenge, all he cares about is getting his hands on the sharingan."

"Do not listen to him, he lies." The snake hissed.

"Angels of death do not lie." He said in a dark voice as coils of power washed over them. He turned and flew away.

Sasuke was narrowed his eyes and suddenly his mind was filled with images. A voice started speaking to him. _'I speak the truth. You will not gain power by staying with that man. He only wants to keep you around, so he can use your body when the time is right. If you want power, come to me.'_ An image of a deserted village filled his mind.

With an expressionless face, he turned and headed back to his room. He had to think, was the boy really telling the truth, for some reason, he believed the boy. Laying back on his bed, he closed his eyes and continued thinking, he had a choice to make.

--

As Naruto flew away, he had to fight the tears from falling. Seeing Sasuke had been hard. But what he had said to the boy was true. The snake only wanted Sasuke for his body. Another conversation he had with Kuro popped into his mind as he made his way back to the deserted village where he had taken up residence.

_Flashback_

As Kuro turned to leave, he paused. He looked to the boy kneeling on the ground. "I know of your relationship with the Uchiha and why you dislike him. But I have to ask that you get him away from Orochimaru. It is his destiny to kill his brother. I know you may not like it, but I have to ask you to persuade him to come to you, so you can train him. You can teach him all the jutsus you now have knowledge of. You can manipulate his sharingan and give him access to his mangekyou sharingan. Your next assignment is to prepare the Uchiha for his battle with his brother." Kuro left, leaving Naruto still kneeling upon the ground.

_End flashback_

When Naruto arrived at the old house he as staying in, he sighed. Was he ready for his assignment. Was he ready to be near Sasuke. Whatever, he didn't matter how he felt. He had to do it either way. He was confident that Sasuke would come to him, so he started making the house liveable. It wasn't that bad.

He narrowed his eyes in thought. With a wave of his hand, the dust disappeared. He grinned, if all he had to do was wave his hand, he could have this place finished in moments. He calculated that it was about an hours run from sound, so if Sasuke came tonight, he should be here soon.

After cleaning and fixing the house, he went outside to see if he could catch something for dinner. There was a stream nearby, so he walked in that direction.

Ten minutes later, he was walking back to the house with a bucketful of fish and a couple of rabbits when Sasuke walked out of the forest, a bag on his shoulder. Sasuke stopped when he saw the red haired boy. He knew it was the same boy, even though this boy didn't have wings.

"You came." Naruto said, stating the obvious.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Come." Naruto said, leading the way into his house.

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to find the house in such good condition when the rest of the village was in shambles. The ground floor was one big room, with a couch and chairs surrounding a large roaring fire.

A table and two chairs was at the other end of the room with the kitchen. Everything looked brand new. He placed his bag down and stood uncertain of what to do.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You can call me Akai. Sit, I'll make dinner."

Sasuke sat and watched as the boy prepared the rabbits he had caught, putting the fish into the fridge. When the rabbits were cooked, Naruto held out a plate to Sasuke and put his own on to the small table near the couch. He went back into the kitchen two grab to glasses of water. Putting both glasses on the table, he sat down on the couch and began to eat.

"Does Orochimaru know you left?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I left without his knowledge. If what you say is true, and all he wanted was my body as his container, he will probably have people search for me." Sasuke answered, eyeing the boy, while he ate.

Naruto just shrugged. "That doesn't matter, I can take care of them is they do."

Sasuke wanted to snort, but didn't. He knew nothing of death angels, didn't even know they existed. He had no idea what they were capable of.

"If you really are a death angel, is it true Naruto's dead?" He finally blurted out.

"Why do you care, you tried to kill him yourself."

"I never…I mean." Sasuke stuttered, and looked away. He gritted his teeth, he never stuttered.

"No, Naruto's not dead. But you will not see him for a while. He does not wish to be seen. Konoha has no knowledge of this, they had a funeral for him earlier." Naruto had no idea why he told Sasuke that, but the sadness in his black eyes was a little to much to look at.

Sasuke felt so much relief. He so wanted to see his dobe again. But why didn't he want to be seen. Why has he let Konoha give him a funeral. It was too confusing. When he finally killed his brother, he would then seek Naruto out and apologise, and make it right.

After he finished eat, he yawned. Naruto took the plates and glasses and put them in the sink. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

Sasuke got up and picked up his back. He followed Akai up the stairs and down the corridor. "This is the bathroom." Naruto said as he walked passed a room, opening the door next to it, he stood aside to allow Sasuke to walk through. "You can stay here. Make yourself at home." Naruto left, leaving Sasuke to look around. It was a decent sized room with a double bed, a wardrobe and a bookcase, filled with books.

Sasuke placed his bag on the floor and lay on top of the bed. He hoped he had made the right choice, he hoped this Akai would do what he said and make him stronger. If not, he could always go back to the snake, even if the man did make him feel uncomfortable. He let his eyes drop and he fell asleep. His last thought was of Naruto.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next day, Sasuke woke up and showered and dressed. He went down stairs to see Akai already up and in the kitchen, cooking the fish he had caught yesterday. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched the boy, he had an uncanny resemblance to Naruto. Sasuke shook his head, it was just wishful thinking.

He finally moved and entered the kitchen are. Naruto turned to smile at him. "There's a village near by, I'll head over there to buy groceries and when I get back, we'll start your training. Is that okay?"

Sasuke nodded. He was eager to see what this boy could do and what he could teach him. After breakfast Naruto left to go to the small village nearby. Before he left, he cast an illusion around the deserted village. Just in case anyone was looking for Sasuke. All they would see was the forest.

Sasuke remained in the front room, sitting on the couch. He was in deep thought. He was once again thinking of whether he had made the right decision in leaving. He also wondered where his brother was and what he was going to do now, now that Akai had destroyed Akatsuki. He felt a grim satisfaction that Itachi and Kisame were alone.

When the red head returned, carrying many grocery bags, he was surprised to realise he had been sat thinking for the last couple of hours. He stood up and took some of the bags, taking them into the kitchen. He helped pack away the food.

Twenty minutes later, they were sat outside in the middle of the village. Sasuke was a little confused. Akai was just sitting there. As he was about to open his mouth, the red head held up a hand.

"First, I need to take off the cursed seal Orochimaru put out on you." He said, leaning forwards. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's neck, and closed his eyes.

Sasuke watched as Akai closed his eyes. He felt a warm sensation from the hand on his neck. For some unknown reason, he felt his face begin to heat up. The sensation only lasted a few moments, and then it was over.

Naruto pulled his hand away and opened his eyes. He stared into Sasuke's eyes for a moment, before getting down to business.

"Right. We can do this two ways. First option, I can teach you one jutsu at a time, or the second option, I can transfer a few at a time straight from my head to yours. Then you can practice them. Your choice."

Sasuke but his lip, he liked the latter choice to the former. This way, he could learn as more in a shorter space of time. "The second option." He answered.

Naruto nodded. Closing his eyes, he placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's head, thinking of the jutsus he wanted to pass along, he pushed them into the raven haired boys mind. He opened his eyes, it was done.

Sasuke closed his eyes when the red head opened his. Five jutsus ran through his mind. A image and the hand signs were clearly before his closed eyes. "Cool." He whispered.

"I'll be inside if you need my help. Unless you wish me to stay." Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll be fine…thank you." He had never been good at thanking people. He watched as the red haired stood up and made his way back to the house. He closed his eyes again and went through the jutsus and watching the images of how there were done and what they did.

Kaze no Yaiba no jutsu

An image of a blade of wind. The blade being impossible to block.

Doton: Doryūheki

An image of a person in his mind spits out a stream of mud that quickly grows and solidifies in front of him and used as a protective wall.

Katon: Karyū Endan

The man in his mind spits out an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from their mouth.

Kage Bunshin

He watched as the imagined man performed the move, already knowing how to do it from watching Naruto perform it many times.

Dokugiri

The person in his mind spits out a stream of toxic poison gas.

Along with the images, he had the knowledge of how much chakra he would need to perfect the move. Standing, he got to work. The sooner if learnt them, the sooner he could learn more. He also wanted to perfect his fighting skills, he hoped he would get a chance to spar with Akai. But he was happy to be finally learning jutsus.

--

Sasuke worked all day, only stopping at noon to have lunch. At 4 in the afternoon, he bent over and rested his hands on his knees, breathing hard. He had managed to learn and perfect each of the jutsus Akai had given him.

After catching his breath, he walked back to the house. Akai was sat on the couch, reading.

"I've finished. I want more jutsus." He said.

Naruto looked at him, and shook his head. "You can have more tomorrow. You don't want to exhaust yourself. Remember you don't have to learn it all in a week."

"What are you talking about? I need to get stronger. If your not going to give me more, I might as well go back to Orochimaru."

"Sasuke…listen. If you had stayed with that snake, he would have kept you there for three years. That's when he has to choose another host for his body, and he was planning on using you. If you stay here with me, I will teach you every jutsu I know and have you ready to face you brother in two years."

Sasuke stood thinking, it was logical he guessed, but he wanted it sooner. He looked up to try and argue further, but the red head held up a hand.

"If you stay with me, I will teach you the move that made the fourth hokage famous…" Naruto paused. Sasuke was looking interested. Now to add the icing on the cake. "Also, I will give you access to your mangekyou sharingan."

Sasuke gasped. "How?"

"I cannot tell you how, all you need to decide is if your staying or leaving. Your decision. I'll make dinner." Naruto stood up and went to the kitchen area to start dinner.

Sasuke sat on a chair, looking into the fire. If he had the mangekyou sharingan, he would stand a chance against his brother, and he would be able to get it without having to kill his best friend. And two years wasn't that long. He would be able to get stronger, and he would have enough power by then. He frowned.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked Akai.

Naruto paused, he might as well tell the truth. "I was ordered to, it is your destiny."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated thinking about destiny, he didn't even know if he believed in destiny, but he refrained from asking any more questions. When dinner was ready, they sat and ate together.

--

A couple of hours later, Sasuke was restless, unable to settle. Naruto sighed. "Why don't we spar? You can show me the jutsus you learned."

Sasuke nodded, both eager to see what the red head was capable of and to show the boy he had completed the jutsus he was given.

They made there way outside. It was dark, but with a wave of his hand, Naruto lit the busted light posts. It gave them enough light to see each other.

Naruto nodded and moved his hands in a familiar sign, creating five kage bunshins. Sasuke smirked, and as one of the clones sped towards him, he flashed through a seal: "Katon: Karyū Endan." Taking a deep breath, he blew out a fire ball in the shape of a dragon, he destroyed the clone, and the fire dragon flew towards Naruto, who waved his hand and it disappeared. Sasuke was shocked at his power, but was please with himself, this was what he loved, sparing and learning new jutsus.

To take the next clone out, he used the jutsu where he breathed out a poisonous gas. The clone paused, before convulsing and poofed out of existence. The next clone, he fought in a taijutsu battle, he realised they were equally matched, or so he thought, Naruto made sure his clone wasn't using his full strength, he made him so he would equally match Sasuke in speed and strength.

Sasuke managed to get in the killing blow and the clone vanished. He was breathing hard, but not ready to give up. Naruto could tell Sasuke was tired, so he instructed the last two clones to attack together, he needed to put an end to this fight, so Sasuke could rest. As the two remaining clones charged together, Sasuke flashed through a set of seals: "Kaze no Yaiba no jutsu." A blade of wind cut through the clones like a knife through butter. Sasuke collapsed to the ground, he was exhausted.

Naruto smirked, and walked over to him. He lifted Sasuke in his arm and walked back to the house. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Being around him was wreaking havoc with Naruto's emotions. The last time they had fought, he had promised himself he would kill Sasuke, but now he couldn't bring himself to even think of hurting him.

He looked at the raven in his arms and saw he was already asleep. Sasuke moved slightly, pressing his face into the warm chest. Naruto blushed, thankful Sasuke was asleep. He walked into the house and went up the stairs. He placed Sasuke on the bed and took off the boys shoes, he then covered him with a blanket and left the room, closing the door behind him.

--

_24 hours ago_

Sakura packed her bag and snuck out of the her mothers house. She was thankful it was dark. She had had enough of the village. She was going to find her Sasuke-kun. She touched the bruise on her chin where Ino had hit her, all she had done was speak her mind. Okay, she might have been a bit harsh, but Naruto was the one to be blamed in all this, it was his fault he hadn't kept her promise to her.

She didn't understand why everyone was taking Naruto's side, she was glad he was dead. Served him right for lying to her. She smiled as she made her way out of the village, glad the guards hadn't seen her. She leapt up to the nearest tree and sped away as fast as she could. She had no idea where to start looking first, but she would stop in every village she passed. She decided she wouldn't stop, she would keep going until she found a village.

It was by luck that she found a village, she had been travelling for the last 24 hours. She was tired and hungry. After jumping to the ground, she looked around at the village, but to her disappointment, it was deserted. But she didn't care, she would stay here. She had to sleep for a few hours.

She walked around and frowned, everywhere looked a mess, but one house looked like it was brand new. None of the lights were on, so she opened the door and stepped in. she wasn't prepared for the trap, she stepped on it, and found herself upside down.

She screamed. Opening her eyes as she heard a noise, she watched as a red haired boy came down the stairs. She gasped as she realised it was the boy with the wings. She gulped, he didn't look happy.

"What happ-" She looked to the stairs and gaped.

"SASUKE-KUN." She shrieked.

Sasuke sighed, so not wanting to deal with the annoying pest. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Sakura had hearts in her eyes. "I came to look for you, to take you back home. Now Naruto's where he belongs, you can come back." She beamed at him.

Sasuke advanced upon her. She failed to noticed his pissed expression. "Where he belongs, what do you mean?"

"Well, he's dead." She was still smiling, but the smile was gone in a flash when he slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare speak of him that way. He is a far better person than you."

"Sasuke, what are you saying? I love you, we belong together…" She rambled.

"Shut up. We do not belong together. I loved Naruto, I still do. You are nothing to me, just a nuisance. I hate you, always have."

Sasuke heard Akai's and Sakura's gasp. Sasuke turned to see Akai and paused. He walked over to the red head and looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. Sasuke was the one to gasp now, the boy in front of him was Naruto.

Naruto had failed to replace the mind altering illusion upon Sasuke. He now looked like himself, still with red hair and red eyes, but himself all the same. He saw Sasuke's wide eyes, and cursed. He had let him find out who he was earlier than he planned. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled him towards him. Naruto started to speak, but was unable to as he suddenly found Sasuke's tongue in his mouth.

The kiss was short because Sakura, who was still hanging upside down began to scream. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SASUKE-KUN."

Sasuke turned and advanced upon her once again. "Sasuke, don't." Naruto said. He pushed Sasuke out of the way and cut Sakura down. The pink haired girl tried to launch herself at Sasuke, but the raven side-stepped and she fell to the ground, knocking her head and falling unconscious.

Sasuke turned on Naruto and glared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto looked away. "I don't know. I guess I was still mad at you."

Sasuke looked away. "What happened to you?" He asked. He saw tears fill Naruto's eyes and the red head turned away. Naruto was shaking his head. "I can't." He whispered.

Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist. "Can you show me?" He asked, knowing that if Naruto could give him access to jutsus, he probably had the power to give him his memories of what happened to him.

Naruto bit his lip. "Yes, but we have to get rid of her first."

Sasuke grimaced. "Can we just chuck her out?"

Naruto laughed softly. "Did you just make a joke?" He teased, as Sasuke's face blushed. "When she wakes up, I'll make her return to Konoha. Do you want me to erase her memory of finding you?"

Sasuke paused to think. "No, she can tell the hokage that I'm not with Orochimaru. If she tells them I'm with you…" He looked away.

"Only Iruka-sensei knows I'm alive."

Sasuke nodded. "I know, I mean if she tells them I with you, the angel."

Naruto thought for a moment, before nodding. That way, no one would start looking for Sasuke. They would be left alone. Jiraiya seemed to know about death angels, so hopefully he will keep people away.

"Okay, when she finally wakes up, I'll send her away."

--

Doton: Doryūheki - Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

Kaze no Yaiba no jutsu - Blade Of Wind

Katon: Karyū Endan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile

Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone Technique

Dokugiri - Poison Mist


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch a couple of hours later. Sakura had been sent away. Naruto had issued a command to her that she would be unable to betray. Now they were facing each other and Naruto was about to show Sasuke what happened to him after their fight at the valley of the end.

Naruto took deep breaths, but he couldn't bring himself to start. He would be baring himself, allowing Sasuke to what had happened to him, what he let happen to him. He bit his lip, fully aware of Sasuke watching him. Okay, he could this.

He finally took Sasuke's hand and placed it on his temple. He closed his eyes, and began replaying his memory. Sasuke too closed his eyes, and watched. He watched as Naruto knelt on the water, looking at his retreating back. It made him feel really guilty. He saw the wound on the boys chest, where he had thrust his hand through Naruto's chest.

He growled as he saw his brother walk up to Naruto, and he was stunned to see Naruto leave with them without fighting, he would of hit Naruto if he wasn't watching the boys memories. As he watched, he had to fight the urge not to pull his hand away, especially while he was watching as Naruto was raped. He let his tears fall.

He felt sick as he watched four members of Akatsuki brutally rape and beat Naruto. And his dobe did nothing, he didn't emit a sound. He just lay there and let it happen. How anyone could just lay there and not be screaming in pain was a mystery to him. The tears came faster, and they dripped down his pale face.

He continued watching as was amazed at how Naruto was able to summon the death angel. He then watched as Naruto killed the members of Akatsuki like they were nothing, he felt pleasure at seeing them be slaughtered, especially after what Naruto had to endure at their hands.

All of a sudden the images stopped and they both opened their eyes. Naruto was too ashamed to meet Sasuke's eyes, he looked away. "Naruto, don't look away from me. You have nothing to feel ashamed about." He raised his eyes and he found himself being pulled into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and for the first time since it happened, he allowed himself to cry properly. Sasuke just held him, soothing his dobe and running his fingers through his red hair.

Sasuke knew it would take them a while to sort through all the feelings and issues they had. He didn't expect Naruto to just forgive him, he knew he would have to work to get his dobe's trust back, and now that he had him here with him, he wasn't going to let the boy go.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" He asked quietly.

Naruto just nodded. He too didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be held. They made their way upstairs and got into Naruto's bed. They snuggled together, and fell asleep.

--

Orochimaru hissed in annoyance. His men had not been able to find Sasuke, and he was getting really annoyed. The boy was a disobedient brat and he was going to pay for leaving. He had tried activating the cursed seal, but he couldn't sense it. He was the only one who could remove it, so this was also adding to bad temper.

He knew that red winged boy had something to do with this and he was going to make the little shit pay when he got his hands on him. He sat down and tried to calm down. He had another three years until he needed a new host for his body. He was certain they would be able to find Sasuke by then.

He thought back to what his spy had told him before he had been caught. The red haired boy and killed the Akatsuki leader without blinking. Was he confident that he could beat this boy. He looked over at Kabuto, who was still knelt before him, awaiting orders.

"Find all the information about angels of death as you can."

Kabuto bowed and left the room, glad to be out of there. He was always afraid when his mater was in a bad mood.

Orochimaru looked over his plans, he had many of the villages on his side and they were planning a war, they were going to attack Konoha in a years time. He wanted to destroy that pitiful village, along with every worthless ninja it offered. He laughed, as he thought about killing the hokage. He had killed the third, now he would kill the fifth too.

--

Sakura was crying as she walked back into Konoha village. She had wanted to turn back, she wanted to get her Sasuke-kun away from that freak. But everytime she tried to turn back, she found she couldn't. She had no control over her body.

When she walked in the gate, the guard caught her and told her he had to escort her to the hokage. She wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking of how to save Sasuke, that red head had to have done something to make Sasuke not like her.

When she was stood in front of the hokage, she perked up slightly. Maybe the hokage could get her Sasuke away from that boy.

"Haruno-san, why did you leave the village?"

"I went to save my Sasuke-kun, but he has been poisoned against me by that boy with the red wings."

Tsunade blinked. She knew Sakura was close to losing control. Her eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me Sasuke is with the boy with the wings?"

"Yes, they are staying in a deserted village, just the two of them. The boy said not to send anyone to retrieve Sasuke, or we would be punished. He was talking about Sasuke's destiny, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to make Sasuke see that he was being brainwashed."

"That's enough Sakura. Go home, I will want to speak with you again soon."

"But hokage-sama, are you going to rescue Sasuke?"

Tsunade sighed. "I'll see what I can do." She answered, anything to shut up the unstable girl. She shooed her away.

Sakura beamed and left the office. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. At least Sasuke was away from Orochimaru. But why was he with the winged boy? She wanted to go to that village and talk to him. At the moment, she was trying to gain alliances from villages. Orochimaru was planning to attack within a year and he had many of the villages on his side. If only they could gain the boys alliance, they would stand a chance.

But would she risk the wrath of this mysterious boy if she sent ninja's to seek him out. And Sasuke, it was her duty as hokage to retrieve him. Summoning her guard, she ordered him to assemble the council for a meeting.

--

Twenty minutes later, she was in the council chambers with the council members. She told them of the situation and that Sasuke had left Orochimaru and was with the winged boy. The council were pleased that Sasuke was away from Orochimaru, some of them were thinking that Sasuke would be able to persuade the boy to pledge his allegiance to the village.

"I think we should send a team to try and get that boy on our side. Maybe we can get Uchiha-san to help with the persuading. I do not believe the boy will kill us for disobeying him. Even so, it will be worth the risk. We have war to prepare for and we need all the help we can get. Have you spoke with the Kazekage of Suna?" Hiashi asked.

Tsunade bowed her head. "He is uncertain on whether he will be on our side. He is still angry with how we treated Naruto. If we lose his alliance, we will have no chance."

"Then it's settled. Send out a team first thing. Tell them not to come back without the boys allegiance."

The meeting was over, and the hokage went back to her office. She summoned Kakashi to her office. The silver haired man was for once on time.

"Assemble a team and have Sakura accompany you. She will lead you to a deserted village where the red winged boy is staying. Uchiha Sasuke is also there with him. We want the boys allegiance in the up-coming war. The council have said for you not to return until you have the boys promise of help. Dismissed."

Kakashi left, mentally sighing. When were they going to realise it was pointless. The boy said himself the village did not deserve his allegiance. He bumped into Iruka and he decided to ask the man if he wanted to accompany him on this pointless mission.

--

Naruto woke up, still snuggled against Sasuke. He looked at him, and watched as the pale face looked so peaceful when asleep. Sasuke who was already awake, knew Naruto was watching him. He opened his eyes and met red eyes. He missed the blonde hair and blue eyes. They just lay there, staring into each others eyes.

Sasuke wanted so much to move forward and kiss those soft lips. Naruto snapped out of the staring and got out of the bed. He turned to leave the room. "After breakfast, I'll give you more jutsus." He left to go shower.

Sasuke lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed. He knew he had a long way to go, before Naruto would trust him again. Hell, he wouldn't blame Naruto if he never trusted him again, he had after all tried to kill him. But he was willing to endure anything to gain it back. When he heard Naruto leave the bathroom, he got out of bed to have a shower.

--

After breakfast, they were once again sat on the ground. Sasuke was once again excited, he wondered what jutsus he would gain the knowledge of now. Naruto once again placed his hands on Sasuke's head. When Sasuke closed his eyes more jutsus popped into his mind.

Chakra Kyūin Jutsu.

The image of a man using the jutsu allows him to absorb the physical and spiritual energy of an opponent.

Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi

Rocks are dislodged from above the opponent.

Doton: Retsudotenshō

The jutsu allows the ninja to control nearby rocks to surround and attack the enemy with them.

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu

Creating clones made from water.

Suiton: Bakusui Shōha

The jutsu allows the user to spit out a massive amount of water.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find Naruto still staring at him. He smiled, and Naruto nodded back. He watched him stand up and leave. Sasuke bowed his head for a second, then stood up and began to practice.

--

Kakashi and his team which consisted of Iruka, Hinata, Neji. Sakura was only there to show them the way to the deserted village. The silvered haired jounin kept a close eye on Iruka, he knew the man knew something. Iruka caught Kakashi staring at him and blushed.

They had left Konoha at 6 in the morning, and were making good time. It was nearly 8pm and they were nearly there. Sakura beamed as she looked at the village, she was going to get to see her Sasuke-kun again. She was going to save him and take him back home.

The team stopped as they saw the red haired boy and Sasuke sparing. The spar was awesome to watch, the speed of the taijutsu battle was fast. Sasuke suddenly flashed through a set of seals: "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha."

Inhaling, Sasuke blew out a massive amount of water, the red head didn't manage to dodge it on time and was swept back, hitting a tree. The whole group were shocked when they heard Sasuke laugh. Sasuke and laughing was not a common occurrence. Sakura felt jealous that her Sasuke-kun was laughing, she had never heard him laugh before. It just made her all that more determined to return Sasuke where he belonged, in Konoha.

Suddenly Sasuke and the red head looked at them. Kakashi stood still as Sasuke glared at them, the red head showing his displeasure with the amount of power he was emanating.

"What is your purpose here?" He ordered.

Before Kakashi could speak, Sakura was running towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun." She called as she leaped on him. Sasuke staggered back from her weight. He pulled her off of him and pushed her away, she staggered and fell to the ground.

Sakura glared at the red head. "What have you done to him? You've brainwashed him. You've made him hate me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Listen freak, he hasn't done anything to me. I hate you because you're an unfeeling bitch. I will never return your feelings, move on."

Sakura started to sob loudly. With a wave of his hand, Naruto silenced her. She stood like a puppet awaiting orders. "Shut up. Go back to your team and do not speak unless asked a question." She obeyed without blinking.

Kakashi finally stepped forward. "The hokage has ordered us not to return to the village until we have your allegiance. Orochimaru has been planning a war, he plans to attack within a year. He has alliances from most villages. We need help, and the council feel that if we had your help, we would stand a chance of winning."

Naruto closed his eyes. What as he supposed to do? Help the village that despised him, or let them suffer. He locked eyes with Iruka. The man looked apologetic and Naruto knew this was nothing to do with him, and was only here to see him.

"I will think about it." He finally said. He waved his hand over the house next to him. What was a derelict, now looked brand new. "You can stay here." He began walking away.

Sasuke gave his old sensei one last look, before following.

Kakashi and his team looked at the house, before entering it. At least they didn't have to sleep outside. Iruka was hoping to slip away to see Naruto later.

--

Chakra Kyūin Jutsu - Chakra Absorption Technique

Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi - Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction

Doton: Retsudotenshō - Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Technique

Suiton: Bakusui Shōha - Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Naruto stood by the kitchen window, looking up at the stars in the sky. He was unsure of what to do. Help the village that hated him, and let his few precious persons die, or help. He sighed. He couldn't let his friends die. Even though not long ago, he had said he was going to destroy Konoha for giving up on him, but he didn't mean it. He was just upset that Tsunade had sent Anbu to kill him.

Well, it's not like the war will be soon. Orochimaru was planning on attacking within a year. He had plenty of time. He could still train Sasuke, plus he had to perfect the jutsu he needed to be able to kill Orochimaru. He knew killing him wouldn't do much, seen as he was immortal. He had to destroy the snakes soul. The jutsus came with the ones he had acquired. There was three in total, and he just needed to practice and perfect them.

He didn't turn as he sensed Sasuke coming up behind him. "So, have you decided?"

"I guess." Naruto said. "I can't exactly let my home village be destroyed, even if I do hate it. I have to protect the people I care about."

Sasuke smiled. His dobe was so predictable. He knew he was going to help them out. He guessed he too would help. He like Naruto hated the village, all it represented was bad memories, but it was his home.

"Are you going to let them know?" He asked.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke and smirked. "In a while."

Sasuke snorted. This too was just like Naruto. He was going to let them sweat for a while.

--

Iruka stood glaring down at the ground. He was supposed to be a ninja. All he wanted to do was creep out the house and go visit Naruto, but he had been caught by Kakashi. The silver haired man had popped out of nowhere and now stood in front of him.

"Going anywhere interesting Iruka-san?" He asked.

"Just getting some fresh air, Kakashi-san." Iruka answered, trying his best to look innocent.

"I know your lying. I believe you know something. As your superior officer, I command you to tell me what you know."

Iruka glared at the man. Kakashi had never pulled rank on him before. Kakashi himself nearly shrank away from Iruka's glare, but he stood firm. He knew the man was keeping something a secret. And he knew it was something that the hokage should know. What he couldn't believe was how Iruka could keep it to himself.

Iruka bowed his head. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

Kakashi tilted his head back, looking up at the stars. He sighed. "If you do not tell me, I will report to the hokage that you are keeping something from her, she will-"

"That's enough Kakashi-sensei." A voice came from behind him. He turned to see the red head walking towards him with Sasuke beside him. Kakashi squinted his eye before it widened as he recognised the red head as Naruto. So that's what Iruka was keeping a secret. But how did Naruto end up as an angel of death. There were so many questions, and he needed answers.

"Naruto." Iruka said, and the chuunin pulled Naruto into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Iruka-sensei." When they pulled apart, Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Do not blame Iruka-sensei. I asked him to keep quiet about all this."

Kakashi just stood staring at his student. "What happened to you Naruto. How could you make everyone believe you were dead?"

"I had my reasons, which I'm not going to share. And you will not say anything either."

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have my duty to the hokage, I have to inform her."

Naruto sighed. "I'll give you three choices, and I have one condition. First, keep my promise and you'll have my allegiance. Second, tell the hokage and you will not have my allegiance. Or the third option is I can erase your memory. And the condition is that Sasuke's free to return to the village when he wants without punishment."

Kakashi blinked, he didn't like any of those options, except the condition. He shook his head. "I have to think. I can't believe your making me do this. I will see you in the morning." He walked back into the house.

Iruka and Sasuke followed Naruto back into the house, where they sat by the fire and talked.

--

Kakashi lay upon the bed the small bedroom. He was at war with his conscience. His mission was to gain allegiance from the red winged boy. And the only way to gain was to keep it a secret that Naruto was the winged boy.

He knew how much the hokage was upset by the news of Naruto's death, and not he had a chance to ease her pain, but then Naruto wouldn't help them. He sighed, it was so frustrating. He thought of maybe having his memory of this erased. It would save a lot of hassle, but he was happy to have the knowledge of Naruto being alive. Getting annoyed, he got off the bed and went down to the stairs. Everyone was already in bed and the front room was deserted. He left the house and jumped upon the roof, where he lay down and looked up at the stars.

His heart began to beat fast as he felt Iruka's presence nearby. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the man landed upon the roof and lay down beside him. "I'm sorry Kakashi-san. I-"

"No, don't apologise. I understand. I know how much Naruto means to you. It's just complicated. I serve the hokage, but for the sake of our village, I will keep Naruto's secret for his allegiance." Turning on his side, he propped up his head on his hand, looking down at Iruka, who was blushing bright red. "Iruka-kun…can I kiss you?" He asked, his own face heating up.

He held his breath as he watched Iruka, who smiled and nodded. Kakashi pulled down his mask and leaned forwards, his lips touching the man beneath him. Iruka gasped and opened his mouth to Kakashi's probing tongue. His heart was pounding as his brought an arm around the silver haired mans neck, pulling him closer.

--

Naruto was silently laughing as he hovered in the air. He had gone outside to make sure everything was all right, and to get some fresh air. When he spotted Kakashi on the roof, he was going to go and speak with his sensei when Iruka had beat him to it. And now he was watching them make out.

He smiled and left, not wanting to get caught. He made a lap around the village before going back into the house. Sasuke was curled up on the couch. The raven looked up as Naruto walked in and watched as the red wings redrew. Naruto had the goofiest grin on his face, it made Sasuke grin too.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Kakashi and Iruka are making out. It's about time they got together."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Sasuke-teme. Don't tell me you didn't know they liked each other, it was obvious." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke just shook his head. He didn't notice because he never paid attention. He looked at Naruto to see that the boy knew what he was thinking, and Naruto's happy face turned sad. Sasuke cursed himself. He stood and made his way to his dobe. In a bold movement, he put his arms around Naruto's waist, and pulled the slightly smaller body against his.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke pulled him against the others body. He watched as Sasuke's head lowered slowly, giving him a chance to move away. Naruto raised his head and met Sasuke's lips and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boys neck. The kiss started slow, but grew more passionately.

They knew they weren't ready to take the next step, they were only 13 years old. And Naruto felt a little unsure about the whole thing. He had been raped after all. He knew Sasuke wouldn't hurt him, but he still felt a jolt of fear.

Sasuke pulled away as he felt Naruto tense. He knew that Naruto would feel scared, so he would take things slow. He leant his head against Naruto's. "Dobe." He whispered.

--

The next morning, Naruto had made breakfast and was sat at the table with Sasuke, Kakashi. Iruka, Neji, Hinata and Sakura. Sakura had tried to once again get Sasuke to realise that he was being brainwashed, so Naruto had once again made sure she wouldn't speak. She was sat down, eating breakfast and trying to talk, but her mouth wouldn't obey. So she had to settle with just watching the love of her life.

Hinata and Neji were glancing at the red head. They felt weird having breakfast with him. It was just like he was a normal person, and not an angel. Both were happy they had the boys allegiance. They all ate in comfortable silence.

An hour later the group were ready to leave. Naruto pulled Kakashi aside. "Okay, here is a summoning scroll. Summon me a month before you need me at the village. The scroll will not transport me to the village, it will just let me know that the time is right."

Kakashi nodded and put the scroll in his pouch. Meeting his eyes, Kakashi nodded, and turned back to his team. After bidding them goodbye, they left. Sakura had been struggling to say something, but she was still under compulsion not too. Her eyes filled with tears, she didn't want to be parted from Sasuke.

Sasuke felt he could finally relax when they had gone. He looked at his dobe to make sure he was all right. He suddenly smirked. Naruto turned and saw the ravens expression. "What, teme?"

"I think it's time you take me for a fly."

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement. Sasuke watched as the beautiful red wings grew out of his back, and fluttered. Sasuke stood behind him and took hold of the red heads neck. His stomach dropped slightly as they rose up into the air. He held on tight as Naruto flapped his wings and soared in the sky.

He laughed in delight, it was a strange but fantastic experience. Flying above with the clouds. "I love you dobe." He whispered.

Naruto smiled, and whispered. "I love you too teme."

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. He never thought he would hear that from Naruto again. He placed a kiss on the red heads neck.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_11 months later_

Naruto felt the summoning scroll being activated. It was time to head to Konoha. It had been a long and productive 11 months. He had taught Sasuke as many of the jutsus as he could. They had both perfected the jutsu that made the fourth famous. Sasuke himself felt stronger than he had a year ago, and he had knowledge of many jutsus.

When he sparred with Naruto, the dobe didn't hold back all of his strength. Sasuke had built up his stamina and he had compete chakra control. He knew he still had a long way to go, but by this time next year, he was more than confident that he would be up to taking on his brother. Naruto still had jutsus for him to learn, some of them were forbidden, but he didn't care.

He also had his mangekyou sharingan, and had perfected the use of it. Naruto had activated it about four months ago. He was reluctant at first, but Sasuke had been adamant. It was a little painful, forcing it to be activated, but it was worth it in the end.

Naruto had been his unwilling test subject when he practiced with it, but it was best that Naruto was his test subject because the red head could get himself out of it and break the illusion.

He had perfected Tsukuyomi. It was the most powerful genjutsu in the existence. It is unique to the Uchiha clan and only those with the Mangekyou Sharingan can perform it. When executed, the jutsu traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by the user. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, the user can make it seem as if days have passed for the target. Depending on the user's whim, they can either torture their target for days on end, or make them relive a traumatic event over and over. Once the jutsu is finished, the target will not be able to fight for some time, if they don't suffer complete mental collapse.

He had also perfected the Amaterasu. The jet-black flames are as hot as the sun, and will burn for seven days and seven nights. It takes a lot of chakra, and Sasuke had to rest everytime he used it, so he knew he would only use it as a last resort.

He also liked a jutsu that Itachi uses, it's the Great Clone Explosion. This jutsu works in combination with the Shadow Clone Technique to create a shadow clone that will explode on command. The blast created is considerable, and could potentially kill.

Naruto had also given him a jutsu that Kakashi created. It's name is Raikiri. The jutsu is an enhanced version of the one thousand birds, and it has the same powerful affect. It requires a lot of chakra and perfect chakra control, which was why Naruto hadn't trained him until he had control.

During the 11 months, Naruto had many assignments that he carried out efficiently. He had seen Kuro many times and he was beginning to like the angel. Sasuke too liked him when he had been introduced to him.

All throughout the villages, Naruto was known as the crimson angel. He was feared by many, Naruto hoped this would give them an advantage during Orochimaru's attack. Naruto had heard that the snake bastard was hunting for him to make him pay for taking Sasuke from him.

Naruto had learned the jutsu for destroying Orochimaru's soul, he just hoped he was able to perform it, as he had not been able to practice it. His relationship with Sasuke had grown stronger, and he was more in love than ever. He was still a little weary. He always wondered whether Sasuke would leave him again.

Sasuke knew of his dobe's fears, and did all he could to alleviate them, but he knew Naruto needed time. He wasn't really looking forwards to going back to Konoha. But they were making a detour on the way. They were heading to Suna, to try and get Gaara to restore his alliance with Konoha.

After packing all they needed, they stored everything into scrolls and placed them in their pouches. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sasuke, Kuro had given him permission to issue Sasuke with temporary wings. The raven wouldn't be a angel of death, but he would wings so Naruto wouldn't have to carry him all the time.

When Sasuke was told, he was so excited. He had winced at the uncomfortable sensation as the wings grew out of his back. They were a midnight blue colour, to tell other angels that he wasn't one of them. It had taken Sasuke a few days to get used to them, but now he was always using them. He spent more time in the air than he did on the ground.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke, the raven was getting frustrated and wanted to be off. He locked the house and placed an illusion upon the village to keep everyone away. He had grown attached the village.

They took to the air together. They grinned at each other as they flew towards Suna.

--

The kazekage of Suna was sat at his desk, looking through his paperwork. He sighed and slumped in his seat. Ever since he had heard of Naruto's death, he had felt restless. He didn't have the chance to thank the blonde for helping him, for seeing that he had people who cared about him.

Since he had been back in Suna after the chuunin exams, he and his two siblings had been taking and getting to know each other. A sharp knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Enter."

A guard walked in and bowed. "Kazekage-sama. The crimson angel is here, he is requesting to see you."

Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows. "Show him in."

Gaara stood as a red head and Uchiha Sasuke entered the room. He and Sasuke had a glaring match. His eyes returned to the red head and gaped. "Naruto."

"Hey Gaara."

Gaara stood uncertain of what to do, so Naruto took pity on him and pulled the taller boy into a hug. Gaara hid a smirk at the jealousy radiating off of Sasuke. When they pulled away, they sat down and he listened as Naruto explained everything that had happened since he had left Konoha.

Gaara knew he was keeping something from him, something bad that happened while he was with the Akatsuki, but he didn't question him.

"So, Gaara. I came to see whether you would restore you alliance with Konoha."

"Of course. Do Konoha know you are alive?"

Naruto shook his head. "Only Kakashi and Iruka."

Gaara nodded in understanding. "When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow, we'll stay for the night to rest, if that's all right?"

"That's fine. I will accompany you when you leave. I will talk to the hokage and talk of plans. Come I will show you where you can stay."

Naruto and Sasuke followed Gaara out of the room and down a corridor to a door, which he opened. "You can stay here, I will have some food sent for you."

When the door was shut, Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms. He was frowning, and Naruto held back a smile. Sasuke was never good around other males with his dobe, girls he could he manage but, the same sex was a chore. What he wanted was to put a sign on his dobe telling the world that the boy was his. He smirked at the thought as Naruto returned the embrace.

After eating, they decided to rest, they would need it for the flight to Konoha.

--

After breakfast the next morning, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting at the gates. Gaara arrived with Kankuro who was accompanying them. Gaara watched in amazement as the two boys sprouted wings.

"Hop on." Naruto said.

Gaara was walking towards Naruto, when Sasuke stopped him. Gaara just smirked and hopped on Sasuke's back, while Kankuro hopped on Naruto's. Kankuro whooped as they took off and flew through the air. Gaara just hid a smile.

He had not told Kankuro that it was Naruto who was the crimson angel. He had felt so relived to find out his friend was alive. He turned his head and studied Naruto, well, until he heard Sasuke growling. He looked away. Who would have thought Sasuke would be so possessive.

It didn't take as long as Gaara thought it would, and they were soon descending towards the ground. They stood before the gates, and waited as the guard came up to them. The guard who was Neji stood shocked for a moment, before snapping out of his daze. He called to his partner and had him to tell the hokage that the crimson angel and the kazekage was here to see her.

The other guard who was Lee vanished and appeared outside the hokage's office. The guard outside the door let him in and he bowed at the hokage. "The crimson angel and the kazekage of Suna are here to see you."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Escort them here."

Lee bowed and vanished, appearing at the gate. "Please come with me." He led them back to the hokage's office, where the guard opened the door. Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro stepped in with Naruto following.

The hokage stood and smiled, indicating for her guests to sit down. "Thank you for coming so quickly." She addressed the angel. Her eyes moved to Sasuke. "It's good to see you again Uchiha-san." Sasuke nodded at her. "And kazekage-sama, are you here to restore our alliance?"

Gaara nodded. "I'm only restoring it in memory of Naruto, he was the one that saved me, and I owe it to him to help keep his precious people safe."

"Thank you." She whispered. "You will stay here in the tower. Rest, and I will send some food for you. Tomorrow morning we will meet with the council and some of my ninja's and devise a plan."

The four stood and bowed. They left the room. The hokage sighed and slumped over her desk. She was grateful at having the Kazekage's alliance back.

The last year had been hard on all of them. Many of Naruto's friends had been upset, and couldn't seem to concentrate. But now with the prominent threat of Orochimaru attacking, they had all rallied around and were preparing.

She too had been feeling depressed, but now she had hope. Hope that maybe they could win. She hoped some of the villages would abandon the attack when they saw that they had the crimson angel on their side, she knew of his reputation, he had become a hero to all.

She smiled for the first time in a long time.

--

Sasuke and Naruto were in there room and the raven teenager was eyeing his dobe, the red head seemed preoccupied. He walked over to where he was standing beside the window. Putting his arms around his waist, he pulled the smaller body against his. He knew Naruto was feeling mixed emotions about being back in Konoha, he was too.

Naruto leant back against the hard chest pressed against his back, grateful for Sasuke's presence. He was feeling strange about being back in Konoha, a village he never really wanted to see again. But he had made an alliance and he would not go back on his word, but as soon as the war was over, he was getting the hell out of here. He still had to do assignments for Kuro and he still had to train Sasuke.

Maybe when Sasuke had defeated his brother, they would return then. But that wasn't for a while yet, so he didn't have to worry about it. Now they just had to think about the war. The snake bastard was planning on attacking in just under a month, maybe if he went to each of the villages and told them of his allegiance with Konoha, they would abandon the snake and sign an alliance with Konoha too. He would bring it up in the meeting tomorrow. He would love to see their faces if they knew who he really was, but he would not be revealing himself yet.

Turning in Sasuke's embrace, he met the ravens lips and lost himself in his lovers embrace.

--

Tsukuyomi - Moon Reader

Amaterasu - Shining Heaven

Raikiri - Lightning Blade


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were in the council chambers with the council members and Anbu members, and some of the jounins and a few chuunins. Most of the occupants in the room were watching Naruto. They could all feel his immense power and were happy to have him as an ally.

They had been going over plans, and strategies. Sasuke kept a close eye on Naruto, he knew the teenager would be restless. He could tell now that Naruto was tense, he could tell by the way he held his body. All strategies had been good, but Naruto wasn't happy. They were basically using him to their full potential. He smirked. If they wanted his help, he was going to do it his way.

"Which villages have made an alliance with Orochimaru?" He asked.

The hokage pursed her lips, and looked over her scroll. "He has alliances with the Tsuchikage of the Earth village, the Mizukage of the Water village, and the Raikage of the Lightning village. Her also has an alliance from ninja's in Rice, Rain and Grass. The other villages have decided to remain neutral."

Naruto stood up and went over to the window. The hokage watched as Sasuke followed the red heads movement with his eyes. She narrowed her eyes slightly, was there something going on between the two of them.

"We have just over three weeks until Orochimaru plans to strike. Sasuke and I will head to Earth, Water, Lightning, Rice, Rain and Grass and I will make them drop their alliance with Orochimaru. If they wont join us, it wont really matter. We will more than capable of taking on Sound. I will take care of Orochimaru."

Hiashi blinked. "You don't really think your strong enough to kill him do you?"

"He is strong enough." Sasuke spoke.

"Silence traitor." Hiashi hissed. His eyes snapped to the red head. Naruto's power began leaking out and he glared at Hiashi, who shrunk away.

"I made it clear that you would only have my allegiance if Sasuke was allowed back without being punished. That also means no name calling. Don't you dare call him that. I have no problem with taking Sasuke with me and I will leave this village, and you wont have our help."

Sasuke quickly stood up and pulled the stalking red head away from Hiashi. "Calm down." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Hiashi said.

Sasuke just nodded, keeping an arm around Naruto's waist. He didn't care what it looked like to the occupants of the room.

"Sasuke and I will leave in the morning. We will be back by the end of the week. Any objections?" He asked.

No one said anything, Naruto turned and left the room. Sasuke followed closely behind him. When the door was closed, the hokage glared at Hiashi. "This alliance with Akai is all that matters, so not do anything to break it. If he accomplishes this mission, we might stand a chance. Everyone dismissed. Kazekage-sama, your are welcome to stay as long as you want. If you need anything, just let me know." She left the room, going back to her office, she needed a glass of sake.

--

When Naruto and Sasuke made it to the gate the next morning, they were greeted by the hokage. She stood with Ino, Kiba, Sakura and Lee. Naruto frowned.

"I would like these four to accompany you." Tsunade said.

"I'm afraid that wont be possible." Naruto said.

"And why not?" Sakura shouted.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and glaring at the hokage. She gulped slightly. "Akai-san, they are just for extra protection."

"Once again I will tell you they can not come. If they do, we will not be back for several weeks. They will not be able to travel as fast as we can."

Sakura was slowly losing patience, she was finally allowed to go on a mission with her Sasuke, and the freak was trying to stop her. "We will be able to keep up." She shrieked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who smirked. Naruto nodded and they both grew wings. Everyone gasped at the sight of Sasuke's. They watched as the two flapped their wings and hovered in the sky. "If they can catch up, they can come." With that, they two took off, flying faster than the speed of light.

The team were about to try and follow, when they realised it would be useless. They couldn't even see them. Sakura stood fuming, while the others left to return home. The pink haired girl stood beside the gate, willing to wait until Sasuke arrived back.

--

Naruto and Sasuke were laughing as they flew through the air, the face of Sakura made them cackle evilly. The thought of their mission sobered them, they flew silently as they made their way towards there first destination, the village of Earth.

As they were travelling fast, they arrived in the village of Grass and made there way to the gate. They left there wings out, so it would hopefully cause some panic. The guards at the gate wearily looked at the boy known as the crimson angel, he had never seen the boy before, but it was obvious who he was. His eyes then slid to the raven haired boy, who also had wings.

"Please state your business within our village." He asked politely.

"We wish to see the Tsuchikage."

The guard ordered his partner to let the Tsuchikage know that he had visitors. The man teleported himself to the kage's office, where he was shown in. He knelt before the man.

"Tsuchikage-sama. The crimson angel is at the gate, he wishes to see you."

The man behind his desk paused. He had heard of the crimson angels reputation and was afraid of what it meant that he was here, wanting to see him. Taking a calming breath, he ordered the guard to escort the crimson angel to his office.

The guard teleported back to the gate and politely asked the two angels to follow him. Sasuke hid a smirk at how they were being treated. He could tell that everyone who looked upon Naruto were scared. Hopefully this would help them accomplish there mission.

The guards immediately opened the door and ushered the two boys in. Naruto walked up to the kage's desk and bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you Tsuchikage-sama. I am Akai and this is my partner Uchiha Sasuke."

The man kage who was about 6ft and had a muscular body was a nice looking man in his early forties, with black hair and brown eyes. He smiled and greeted the two boys, hoping that the angel wasn't here to execute one of his ninja's.

"Please sit." He offered.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down, and Naruto got straight to business. "I am here to try and persuade you to drop your alliance with Orochimaru of the sound village. I know of his plans to attack Konoha, which will be happening shortly."

The kage gulped, he was only backing Orochimaru because the man had threatened his village. He sighed. "Can I ask why you would like me to drop my alliance?"

Naruto smirked. "I have sighed an alliance with Konoha, and when the sound village attack. I will destroy them and whichever village accompanies them."

The kage was now shaking, and hope the boy could not see. He did not want to go to war with the angel, he knew his village would be wiped out if that happened. But now he could drop his alliance and not worry, he was sure this red haired boy would be able to defeat Orochimaru.

"Very well, I will withdraw my alliance."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you. We will be leaving now."

Using the Hiraishin no Jutsu, they both disappeared in a yellow flash. The kage was left speechless as he looked at the spot where the two boys had been. He slumped back in his chair and hoped he would never see the crimson angel again.

--

Naruto and Sasuke were once again flying through the air, their next destination was the village of Water. There weren't that far from the village, so they decided to keep going.

Sasuke kept throwing glances at his dobe. He had been wondering what it would be like to be an angel of death, how one would go about becoming one permanently. As much as he loved being a ninja, being an angel of death was just like being a ninja, except you get to fly.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who looked like he was in serious thought. He smiled, and thought of how much Sasuke had changed in the year they had been together. Even though they were only 14 years old, Naruto knew he was deeply in love with the raven. It was only a matter of time till they took their relationship to the next level. He turned as he felt his face blush. Kyuubi purred in his mind, showing Naruto some dirty images. In the passed year, he had formed a somewhat shaky friendship with the fox.

He shook his head, it wasn't the time to think of that now.

When they arrived at the village of Water, they were once again ushered in the Mizukage's office. This man was shorter, but radiated a lot of power. His long hair was snow white and he had golden eyes. He stood as Naruto and Sasuke come into his office. He offered them seats and sat in his own chair. He studied the two young boys and felt his hands shake as he felt the power coming from the crimson angel, it was thick enough to choke on.

Naruto once again told of how he had made an alliance with Konoha. The kage blinked. That meant when the war took place his ninja's would have to fight the crimson angel. That thought scared him, but Orochimaru scared him too.

"I will have to think about it."

Naruto knew the man was being stubborn about it, and he decided to intimidate the man further. He raised his power to it's fullest, making sure to mask Sasuke from it's affects. The kage was trying to hold on for dear life of his composure, the power to too immense. The door was thrown open and guards flooded the room. They took one look at the glaring face of the crimson angel and immediately fell to their knees bowing.

Naruto stood, followed by Sasuke. "We will be leaving, I hope we don't see you in Konoha when Orochimaru attacks." Once again using Hiraishin no Jutsu, they left with the threat hanging in the air.

The kage gasped in relief. He had a lot to think about. Was the war worth the wrath of the crimson angel?

--

That night Naruto and Sasuke managed to find a cave and lit a fire. Naruto caught a couple of rabbits and they ate in silence. The day had gone well, after they had left the village of Water, they decided to proceed to the next village as it was still early.

They made it to the village of Lightning and met with the Raikage. The man had dropped his alliance immediately. Naruto had dealt with the man previously and scared the man when he had to execute one of his villagers.

They only had three other villages to visit and then they would head back to Konoha. They two boys looked at each other and smiled. They both moved at the same time and found each others arms, their lips met and hands wandered.

When Naruto found himself on his back with Sasuke on top of him, Sasuke saw the flash of fear in his dobe's eyes. He knew now was not the right time. He moved to lay on the ground and pulled Naruto to lay beside him.

Naruto rested his head upon the ravens shoulder and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little scared, but that fear was lessening, he knew he would be ready soon. Maybe when this war was over, and they returned to their little village. Sasuke's arms tightened around his body and he closed his eyes.

--

Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying God Of Thunder


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Tsunade sighed as she made her way to the council chambers. The council members had been driving her crazy. They had been harassing her to get Akai to join the village. They had been reading up on all he had done over the year and they wanted him to be apart of the village. She knew all they cared about was making the village look good to potential clients and for any rouge ninja's or organisations, they hoped it would make them think twice about ever attacking Konoha.

She grimaced as she enter the room and sat on her chair.

"Have you thought about what we said." Hiashi asked.

"Yes, and I still have no idea how to persuade Akai to stay in our village."

"Well, we could ban Uchiha-san from leaving the village…"

"Are you nuts, if we do anything remotely like that Akai can and probably will kill us. I think it's best just to leave things the way they are."

Hiashi was about to talk when they heard a loud screech coming from the open window. "SASUKE-KUNNNNN."

Tsunade's widened, they couldn't be back yet. It had only been two days. A knock to the door came a few minutes later.

"Enter." A guard entered, telling the occupants of the room that Akai and Sasuke had arrived back. The hokage to the guard to escort them in.

The occupants of the room were surprised to see the two boys enter the room. It had only been two days and hopefully they had completed their mission. The hokage looked at the two boys, and offered them to sit down.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down. "We completed the mission." It was a simple answer. Naruto was confident that the kage's and the heads of the village would drop their alliances with Orochimaru. He just wished he could be there when the snake found out.

Hiashi looked over at the hokage and narrowed his eyes. The woman sighed, and she looked at Akai. "We would like you to reconsider our offer to join the village."

Naruto bowed his head and sighed. "My answer is the same. I'm am in the service of an angel of death. I cannot join the village."

Hiashi stood abruptly and made himself try to look imposing. "If you do not join, we will ban Uchiha-san to leave the village." He suddenly shrank away as the red head stood.

"When I leave this village, Sasuke will be coming with me. You can try and stop me."

Hiashi smirked. "I will stop you."

Naruto glared at the man, he had always hated Hiashi. He let his full power leak out and red chakra burst around him like fire. He smirked as brought the long haired man to his knees. "I am only here until this war is over. Do not test my patience or you will be sorry and I will leave this village and you will lose my allegiance."

The hokage stood. "Stop this, Akai-san I'm sorry. You and Sasuke should go to your room and rest. We will talk later." After the two boys left, she finally turned to Hiashi, who was still on his knees breathing hard. "And you, I will relieve you of your position if Akai leaves this village, taking his allegiance with him. The boy cannot join the village, he has said so many times. It ends now." She turned and stormed out of her office.

--

Naruto stood in the room he and Sasuke were staying in and he was glaring off into space, his power leaking out. He was pissed. He hated Hiashi and that man needed to be brought down. He didn't care about people, all he cared was power, having the best village. And he would probably sell his own daughter to get what he wanted.

Sasuke stood a few feet away from Naruto, the power the red head was emitting was almost too much. He too was pissed at what Hiahsi said, and he too hated the man. He finally moved and stood behind Naruto, wrapping his arms around him.

Naruto breathed deeply, calming his nerves. His power ebbing away. He leant back into Sasuke's embrace.

"I wonder if they would be so eager for me to join the village if they knew who I really was." He said, more to himself thank asking a question.

Sasuke didn't answer. He too was wondering that. "I've been thinking, do you think Kuro allow us to join him permanently?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't know, would you want too?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it. When I've faced my brother, I think I'd prefer to join Kuro then come back to this village."

Naruto turned around in Sasuke's arm and wrapped his own around the ravens neck. "I think I'd prefer that too, we can ask him when the years up." Naruto smiled, and kissed the raven.

Suddenly the door flung open and Sakura was standing in the doorway. The two teenagers, still wrapped in each others arms looked at the pink haired girl. She had a kunai in her hand and she looked angry, and also a little crazy. "Get the hell away from him, you freak." She shouted at Naruto.

Naruto didn't move and Sakura launched herself at the red head, intending to kill the freak holding her Sasuke-kun. She didn't get too far as a barrier erected itself around the two, she rebounded and hit the floor. Anbu members, along with the hokage stepped into the room. The hokage had seen what the pink haired girl had tried to do. "Arrest her, and take her away."

"But hokage-sama, why? That freak has brainwashed Sasuke. We have to get him away-"

"Shut up." Tsunade shouted. She moved aside as the Anbu members hauled Sakura out of the room. She looked at the red head and Sasuke, who had pulled apart. "I'm sorry for what she tried to do. She will be punished. I have arranged a meeting for tomorrow, I will send for you when your needed." She left.

Naruto sighed. "I can't believe how unstable Sakura is. She must love you a lot."

Sasuke groaned. "Naruto, she doesn't love me, she's just obsessed. She needs to see a psychiatrist. You saw what she just tried to do, one day she could hurt someone or herself. Come, lets rest." He held his hand out and Naruto took it. They lay upon the bed together.

--

Orochimaru hissed as he paced the floor of his chambers. All the villages he had alliances with had dropped them. The kage's and the heads of the other villages had all dropped them at the same time, and they all used the same excuse. It was because they were not prepared to go to war with the crimson angel. He was angry that Kabuto hadn't been able to find any information about angels of death.

Apparently the winged freak had visited each of the villages, and the kage's and leaders were scared. He scoffed, scared of a boy. They were all pathetic, and he didn't need them.

His plans were not going to change, he was still going to attack, and he had brought the date forwards, he hoped to surprise Konoha. They wouldn't be expecting him earlier. He smirked, he was going to destroy that pitiful village. All his troops were ready, and with Kabuto by his side, they left their compound and sped towards Konoha.

Orochimaru estimated that they would arrived at the village in the morning, at about 6am.

--

Jiraiya too was speeding through the forest, he had been in the sound village. He had been watching Orochimaru and had seen the man and his troops heading out. So now he was speeding towards Konoha as fast as he could. He was about 24 hours away.

He stopped in a large clearing, and bit his thumb, slamming his hand down upon the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." When the smoke cleared, he was stood upon Gamabunta's head. The large toad was puffing away on his pipe and grumbling about perverts.

"Gama-san, I need you to get me to Konoha as fast as possible."

The toad, still grumbling, leapt into the air and headed towards Konoha. Jiraiya knew they would be there soon.

--

An hour earlier, Naruto and Sasuke had left the village to train. They wanted to be away from the village, as they wanted to try some of the new jutsus he had given Sasuke. Naruto knew it would make the villagers and the other ninja's nervous to feel his and Sasuke's chakra, when they were combined they were very powerful. Naruto didn't want Anbu's on their asses.

They had told the hokage they would be away for a couple of hours, she had just nodded and smiled. Naruto knew she was trying to make up for what Hiahsi had said, and what Sakura had tried to do.

They had been sparing for hours and lay on the ground and watched as the sun rose. The peacefulness was shattered by explosions. The two jumped to their feet and saw smoke coming from the direction of Konoha.

Naruto and Sasuke grew their wings and took to the sky. When they neared the village, they saw Manda the giant snake attacking people. Naruto growled, the snake bastard had decided to attack early. He looked down on the village, the sound ninja's fighting Konoha's. There was a chakra barrier erected around the hokage and Jiraiya, so they couldn't summon there animals to fight Manda.

Orochimaru looked up and saw Naruto, and smirked. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke. He face darkened. The hokage looked at what the man was looking at and saw the two teenagers, hoping now that they were here, things would pick up for them.

Naruto descended, and thought a moment. He had no choice, if he did this, everyone would no who he was. Screw it. Summoning Gamabunta didn't even register in his mind.

'Kyuubi, I can maintain a chakra link for about 20 minutes, can you take care of Manda?'

'You can count on me kit.'

Biting his thumb, he brought his hand down upon the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." When the smoke cleared, he was standing upon Kyuubi, the fox was at his full height, nine tails swinging in the air.

Screams were heard throughout village at the sight of the nine-tailed fox, thinking it was here to devour the village. Everyone now knew who the crimson angel was. All of his friends only had one question going through their minds. '_Why didn't he tell us?_'

"Okay Kyuubi, I'm trusting you. Do not let me down." Naruto called to the fox.

Kyuubi nodded his rather large head. He could have told Naruto to go to hell. But this was the first time in 14 years that he had freedom, and he was going to do exactly as Naruto said, he was going to go kill a snake.

The fox took off, racing towards Manda. Naruto flew to the ground where Sasuke was waiting for him. They took off together. "You take specky, I'll take the snake-bastard." Sasuke nodded and turned towards Orochimaru's lackey.

Naruto stood before the snake-bastard. He was conscious of the hokage, Jiraiya and the villagers looking at him, but he ignored them. He needed all his concentration for this fight. He had to perform three major jutsus to kill the man, and he didn't know if he could pull it off.

Orochimaru stood smirking at the brat he now knew was the demon vessel. He held his arms out, and Naruto knew what the man was going to do. With speed he pulled out a scroll, with a little blood, he summoned a katana. Holding it ready, he sliced up the snakes Orochimaru summoned from his arms.

The snake wielder hissed his displeasure. With his own sword, he moved fast and engaged Naruto in a sword battle. Strikes and blocks were the only moves each of them could use. Naruto used his fathers move to his advantage and moved as fast as light, leaving yellow streaks in the air. Orochimaru found himself flying through the air, he landed on the ground breathing hard. Naruto stood bent over, catching his own breath.

Orochimaru growled and flipped to his feet, flashing through a few hand seals, he called: "Fūton: Daitoppa."

Naruto grew his wings and wrapped them around himself as wind blew towards him. It passed him, only causing him to shiver. But the villagers and buildings around him were blew away to great distances. Unwrapping his wings, the snake-bastard was hissing insults at him.

Naruto took a quick look around. The hokage and Jiraiya were still trapped in the chakra barrier and many of the ninja's were still fighting. Naruto looked over just in time to see Sasuke blow out a stream of fire to take care of Kabuto's corpse. Naruto smiled as the raven took off to help Konoha ninja's.

He took a deep breath, it was time to finish this. He just hoped he didn't die in the process. Bring his hands together, his hands blurred through a set of hand seals. Whispering: "Chakra Kangoku no jutsu."

Taking a deep breath, he blew chakra out of his lungs and it swirled around Orochimaru. The man watched, uncertain of what it was doing. Before he could comprehend it, the chakra closed around him in a prison. He hissed, trying to break out of it.

Naruto moved quickly. He flashed through a set of hand seals and lay his hands on the barrier, he said: "Tamashii Toridashi no jutsu." With his hands still on the barrier, he watched as Orochimaru's soul was sucked out of his chest. The snake was still alive, and fighting, trying to pull his soul back into his body. He was losing the battle, and soon he would be dead. He was hissing, and shouting curses, trying to break the prison. For the first time in his life, he was scared, he didn't want to die.

Naruto could feel his strength wavering, gritting his teeth, he moved his hands away. The chakra prison moved away from Orochimaru and moved in front of Naruto, still containing the soul. Orochimaru stumbled to his knees, still hissing and trying to get to his feet.

Naruto looked around for Sasuke and found all the ninja's had stopped and everyone was looking at him. He saw Gaara and Kankuro also looking at him, they had been helping and looked fine. His eyes met Sasuke's and he nodded. The raven haired teenager broke into a run and with a swipe of his sword the snake-bastards head flew off his body. The headless body fell to the ground began to shrivel up on itself, looking like mummified corpse.

Naruto turned back to the chakra prison. Once again, he flashed a set of hand seals and once again laid his hands on it, he barely managed to whisper: "Tamashii Hakaisha no jutsu." The chakra prison began to shrink, taking Orochimaru's soul to hell.

Naruto collapsed to the ground. Sasuke ran to him, pulling him on to his lap. Naruto was breathing heavily. In the distance where Kyuubi had taken down Manda, the fox walked over to his vessel, and the villagers stood paralysed in fear as they watched one of Kyuubi's tails stroke Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. The fox disappeared leaving a faint red after image. Kyuubi was more than grateful that his vessel had given him freedom, even if it was only for a while. He stretched within his cage, and yawned.

The barrier that was holding the hokage and Jiraiya had already vanished. The remaining sound ninja's stood down when they had witnessed Orochimaru's death. Tsunade knelt down beside Naruto and Sasuke, she had many questions, but they could wait. Naruto was once again unconscious. "Come, lets take him to the hospital."

Sasuke picked up his dobe and followed the woman towards the hospital. Many villagers stood with their heads bowed. The boy they now knew was Naruto being carried away by Sasuke had saved them all.

--

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique

Fūton: Daitoppa - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Chakra Kangoku no jutsu - Chakra Prison

Tamashii Toridashi no jutsu - Soul Extraction

Tamashii Hakaisha no jutsu - Soul Destroyer


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Sasuke had sat by Naruto's bedside for the last two days. His dobe had been unconscious. He as well as the entire village had witnessed the jutsus he had performed. They had all felt the power it had taken, no wondered he was still sleeping.

Sasuke sighed as Sakura yet again pretended to tend Naruto. She had been released from her cell only because they needed her medical help. They were many wounded, only a couple of ninja's had died. Orochimaru's attack had basically failed, the snake-bastard, Kabuto and many of sound had died, the rest were arrested and put in cells.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to go and get something to eat with me?" Sakura asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"No, go away." He heard her sniffle, but she didn't move away. He turned, and she looked at him hopefully. He released his mangekyou sharingan and held her hypnotised. He would have used one of the genjutsus he had learned, but the hokage caught him.

"Sakura, go tend to the patients or do you want to return to your cell?" Sakura made a hasty retreat. "How did you acquire your mangekyou sharingan?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at her. "Naruto gave it to me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but Sasuke turned away. A groan had them turning to Naruto. They watched as his eyes opened. Red met black and gold. Naruto sighed. He knew he was going to get it.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, just tired." He answered.

"Brat, you have a lot of explaining to do." Tsunade said.

"I know." He whispered. "Sasuke and I will be leaving soon."

Tsunade scowled. "I don't think so, do you have any idea how much trouble your in?"

"I don't care. I am not a Konoha ninja anymore. I work for the angels of death."

Tsunade blinked back tears at that reply. She sighed. "Sleep, we will talk later." She left. She couldn't bear to stay much longer. She had to think.

Naruto found Sasuke's hand and held it, as he fell back to sleep. Sakura's eyes darkened as she saw her Sasuke holding hands with the freak, she was going to get her Sasuke back.

--

The Hokage was once again in the dreaded council chambers. The members of the council were in an uproar. Word had gotten around that Naruto is the crimson angel. They wanted Naruto confined to the village. They didn't think of him as the Kyuubi brat anymore, not after he saved them all, hell even the nine-tailed fox helped with the fight.

The villagers too were rapidly changing their minds, sending cards, flowers and chocolates to Naruto. All were guilty of years of hate and name calling. They knew they didn't deserve forgiveness, but they hoped it was a start.

Hiashi was mad. Now he knew who the crimson angel was, he was ecstatic. It meant Naruto was to stay in the village. "Have you spoken with Naruto-san yet?"

"Briefly, he is still in the hospital. He said he and Sasuke are leaving soon."

"What?" Hiashi shouted. "He cannot leave, he is a Konoha ninja. He will be staying whether he likes it or not."

"I'm afraid he can't do that. Like he said, he's not a Konoha ninja anymore. He works for the angels of death. And I for one do not want to stand in the way of an angel of death, do you?"

Hiashi gulped, no he didn't. But he wanted Naruto in the village. He didn't care, he wanted the crimson angel within the village of Konoha, and he would do anything to make it happen.

--

By the next day Naruto was up and he really wanted to get out of the village. He was sorely tempted to just fly away, but he knew he owed Tsunade an explanation. He had heard the council were trying to get him to stay, and he wondered if it was because he was the crimson angel. He also wondered what they would say if they knew that he would not always be the crimson angel, he had no idea when Kuro would relieve him of duty. He was thinking more and more about asking to join the angel, he knew Sasuke wanted too as well.

All his friends had stopped by when he was still in the hospital. They too wanted an explanation, but they were happy to see him, except Sakura. The girl was angry and bitter. She had to once again be confined as she kept trying to attack Naruto.

At the moment, he was pacing in the room he was had been staying in at the tower. He was tempted to jump out of the window when the door opened and Sasuke walked in. The raven narrowed his eyes at the red head, who was standing very close to the open window.

Naruto pouted. "Naruto, there ready for you, come." Naruto's pout deepened. "Get over here right now." Sasuke said sternly, holding in a laugh. Naruto bowed his head submissively and walked to Sasuke, the raven haired teen took his hand and they walked to the council's chambers.

When they were sat on chairs, Hiahsi smirked. He had total confidence that Naruto would be staying in Konoha. Naruto caught the smirk and glared at the man.

"Naruto." The red head turned his head to look at the Hokage. "We would like to know why you allowed Akatsuki to capture you, and also what happened to make you stay away from Konoha."

Naruto sighed. "I allowed Akatsuki to capture me because I had just lost my lover. We fought and he walked away from me. I felt empty, I felt alone. I wanted to die." Sasuke looked away, the guilt he had felt since that day coming back full force. To hear Naruto spell it out to him like that was like a sword through the heart.

Naruto took a deep breath. "When the Anbu found us, I was angry. I was angry that you had ordered my death-"

"Wait, I never ordered your death. I made sure they understood I wanted you to be brought back." The Hokage interrupted.

Naruto snorted. "Did you really think they would have rescued me? They finally had the opportunity to be rid of the demon brat."

Sasuke reached over and took Naruto's hand, giving his dobe some support. His hand was squeezed back softly.

"When I got to the Akatsuki building…" He stopped and shook his head. He couldn't tell them, he felt too ashamed. Standing up, he went over to the Hokage. Placing his fingers on her head, he closed his eyes. Tsunade had no idea what was happening. Suddenly her mind was filled with images. She closed her eyes and watched as the images played out.

She gasped as she watched Naruto being raped, then beaten. She watched as he lay on the floor bleeding. She then watched as he summoned the angel of death, listened to his wishes. She then watched in shock as he killed the members of Akatsuki without blinking.

The images came a little faster, she knew Naruto was distressed, she could feel it. She watched as he trained Sasuke in the abandoned village, watched as their relationship grew closer. And all the assignments he carried out.

Finally the images were gone, and Naruto took his finger away from her head. She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. She stood and pulled the boy into her arms. Naruto tensed before relaxing into her embrace. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

When she let go, he sat back down and Sasuke once again took his hand. The council members waited, and then Hiahsi got impatient. "What happened, what did you see?"

"None of your business." The Hokage snapped.

Hiashi got angry. "Well whatever, we have decided that Naruto and Sasuke will remain in the village. If they leave, they will be classed as missing nins and hunters will be sent out to kill them." He looked at the two boys smugly.

Before Naruto could complain, the air around them grew thicker. Power began to build within the room. Hiashi gasped as he watched a tall man with black wings, black hair and eyes appear beside Naruto. He glared at the long haired man, Hiashi gulped and shrank away.

"I am sorry I have to intrude, but you have been pestering Naruto and I have had enough. He has told you countless times that he is unable to remain within the village, and you are pushing him, only because you want to use his power for your own selfish reasons. He is not a ninja anymore, he is an angel of death, until I relieve him of his duty, you have no control over him. Do I make myself clear? Stop them from leaving this village, and I will destroy you all." Kuro paused and turned to Naruto, who bowed his head in respect. "I will see you in the village in a couple of days." He said, before vanishing.

The Hokage held a hand over her mouth to try and keep her laughter in. Hiashi looked liked he was going to wet himself. He had finally got what he deserved, a good telling off. The man took a few deep breaths and turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Thank you for helping the village, you are free to leave when you want." The man stood up and left the room.

The Hokage snickered. "Before you leave, I want to have everyone get together. We'll have a meal, if that's okay?"

Naruto smiled. "That will be fine. We will be leaving in two days." He and Sasuke stood up, and left the room, they held hands all the way back to their room. When they were inside, they broke out into laughter.

Naruto held his side as they began to hurt. They laughed so hard. It felt like they were be sick. When they finally got themselves together, they looked at each other, and smiled.

"I can't wait until we get out of here." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Naruto answered. He turned away. Now that this crisis was over, he had to continue training Sasuke, getting him ready to face his brother. At first, he never really thought about it, but now…what if Sasuke loses. He shook his head. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost Sasuke.

The raven studied Naruto, it was so obvious what the red head was thinking. He too was afraid, but this was what he had been training so hard for. In one more year, he would face his brother, and there was a chance that he would lose.

Walking over to his dobe, he pulled the boy into his arms. "I love you dobe."

Naruto leant into the ravens embrace. "You too, teme."

"You know that seal I was telling you about a while ago?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke remembered when Naruto told him about it. It had been when they were on their way to Suna. Naruto had told him that he had knowledge of a seal that might help Gaara. It was a seal like the one Naruto had, one where it would give Gaara control over Shukaku, and allow him to finally sleep.

They had been working on it for a few months, trying to perfect it. But they hadn't been able to practice it. They were pretty confident that they could perform the seal together. They only problem was if they failed, Shukaku could get free. That was why they were uncertain about trying it.

"Maybe you should ask Gaara, see what he thinks. It would be up to him after all."

"Maybe."

They stood together, holding each other, each lost in their own thoughts. "Come on, let's go get some ramen."

As predicted, Naruto's eyes lit up and a smile broke out upon his face. Sasuke snorted and dragged the idiot from the room.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

The next morning, Gaara and Kankuro were in Naruto and Sasuke's room. Gaara was in deep thought, Naruto had just told him of the seal they had been working on, and the risk of what will happen if they fail.

"If Shukaku gets free then he will destroy the village. Will I die?"

"We don't know. This is why we were uncertain about even telling you. But I'm 75% sure we can pull this off. It is your choice though."

Gaara stood, and so did Kankuro. "I will think about it. How long will the sealing last?"

"It will take about five hours."

Gaara nodded and left with his brother.

--

Naruto and Sasuke spent the day walking around Konoha. The buildings hadn't taken that much of a beating, as they passed damaged ones waiting to be mended, Naruto waved his hand over them, magic pouring out of him and reverting them back to their original forms. The villagers gasped in surprise, and the owners thanked Naruto. The red head was surprised to hear them thanking him, they weren't looking at him in fear, they looked guilty.

Naruto snorted, were they just afraid that he would set Kyuubi upon them. He just nodded to them as he passed.

As much as they hated the village, they were still going to miss it. It was their home after all. Sasuke sighed as they made their way towards the ramen stand. He didn't know how Naruto could eat so much of the stuff. He looked away when Naruto turned on his puppy dog eyes, he could never resist them.

Naruto smirked and leaned towards his lover. "If you let me have ramen, I'll give you something special when we finally get back to the village." Naruto whispered suggestively, the red head flicked out his tongue and licked the shell of the raven's ear.

Sasuke gasped, and smirked, his pants already getting tight in response. He pulled Naruto towards the ramen stand and watched as he consumed 12 bowls of miso ramen at a speed that could probably break a record.

They were back in there room half an hour later. Gaara knocked on the door, and came into the room. "I have decided." He paused. "I think it would be best to do it in that village you're staying in. if the worst comes to the worst, at least you can contain the beast before he can get to the nearest village. When we will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Gaara nodded, looking a little scared, but hopeful. "I will see you later at the restaurant." He left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch. They both looked at each other, mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. They just hoped they would be able to accomplish the sealing without screwing up.

Later that evening, they were at the barbeque restaurant with everyone. Everyone meant Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, all of Konoha 9 - except Sakura - team Gai, and Gaara and Kankuro, the latter was trying to hit on Tenten, the girl scowling at him. They were sat round many tables pushed together, eating and drinking, well the adults were.

They spent most of night reminiscing about old times, and telling stories. Kiba, who had managed to sneak some sake, looked over at Naruto and Sasuke who were holding hands. He leered at them. "Oi Naruto, when are you and Sasuke going to get married?"

Everyone looked over at the pair, Sasuke who was blushing and Naruto who had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "We'll get married when you and Shino do. Maybe we can have a joint wedding?"

Kiba, wide eyed fell off his chair. Laughter broke out as the teen stood up and brushed off his clothes. He sniffed and sat back down beside a silent Shino, who was looking at Naruto. Were they that obvious? Naruto met his eyes and smirked. Shino shook his head.

As the night wore on, many couples left, after hugging both Naruto and the very reluctant Sasuke. When they were on their own, Naruto yawned. He was tired. He let Sasuke pull him to his feet and they went back to their room.

As they lay in bed, Naruto looked at his lover. "Do you really want to go back to the village?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought maybe…you might get sick of me."

Sasuke glared at him. "Why would you think that? You know I'm not one for crowds. The last year was the best, just you and me…or are you sick of me?"

"No, I'm not sick of you. It's just what if you do get sick of me?"

Sasuke sighed. He knew what Naruto was thinking. "Just because I left you once doesn't mean I will again. I made a mistake the first time. I love you so much. You'll never be rid of me." He pleaded for Naruto to believe him. He saw the red head bite his lip. Naruto hid his face and snuggled against him.

Wrapping his arms around his dobe, they held each other as they fell asleep. Sasuke promised he would prove to Naruto that he could be trusted. He was never going to leave his dobe again. And like he said, he couldn't wait to get back to the village. He truly liked it just being the two of them.

--

The next morning, they were stood before the Hokage. She smiled at them, but they could see the sadness reflecting in her eyes. "I know you probably don't want to, but Sakura has asked to see you Sasuke, she is still in a cell."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and knew he didn't want to see her, but with a nudge from Naruto, he sighed and nodded. The Hokage summoned a guard. "Escort Uchiha-san down to see Haruno-san."

Sasuke left, leaving Naruto and the Hokage together. The blonde woman finally moved from her place and hugged the boy to her chest. Naruto gasped, nearly being suffocated by her giant chest. When they pulled away, she smiled. "Will we see you again?"

"Maybe." He answered. "I expect so." He amended as he saw her glare.

--

Sasuke followed the guard down the stairs towards the cell room. He was not looking forwards to seeing the annoying pest. At the bottom of the stairs, the guard opened the door and shut it behind Sasuke. The room was big, and cut in half. The cell was taken up by one half and the other was bare, except for a chair. The bars were made out of the strongest steel and seals were placed around them, making them unbreakable.

He saw Sakura lying upon the bed. When he sat down, he coughed. Her pink head shot up and she smiled, forgetting the bars were in her way and tried to charge at him. He stifled a laugh as she rebounded and fell to the floor.

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "What do you want Haruno?" He asked.

She winced at the use of her last name. "I want you to see that Naruto has you under an illusion. He is only using you…"

"Shut up." He snapped. "Naruto is not using me. Did you know we were lovers before I left the village?"

Sakura gaped, her mouth opening and closing like a dying fish.

"I'll take that as a no. I love Naruto more than anything. When we are older, I plan to marry him. I want you to get over your obsession with me. I will never be with you, I don't love you, and I don't even like you as a friend. What will it take for you to get this through that big forehead of yours?"

Sakura shook her head. "See you must be under an illusion, you should love me not him. We should be getting married. I can help you revive your clan, Naruto can't." She beamed at him.

"I don't care. I'd rather die than have children with you."

She began to cry. "Please."

"I will say this once again. Get over me. You will never have me. I hope to never see you again." He stood, ignoring her cries. He knocked on the door and followed the guard back to the Hokage's office.

Naruto looked up at him, and smiled.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, eager to be out of this village as soon as possible.

The Hokage followed them out of the village. They had all there belongings sealed into scrolls. At the gate were Gaara and Kankuro, also Iruka and Kakashi.

Iruka pulled Naruto into a hug. "Be careful and take care of yourself." Naruto pulled away and smiled. "Of course, make sure Kakashi-sensei looks after you." Iruka blushed.

Iruka shook Sasuke's hand, so did Kakashi. After the farewells, Naruto and Sasuke grew there wings. Gaara climbed on Sasuke's back and Kankuro on Naruto's. The others watched in awe as the two boys took to the air and flew away.

--

It didn't take them long to reach the village. Naruto and Sasuke descended and both grinned. It was good to see the place again. Naruto opened the door to the house that was now officially theirs. Gaara and Kankuro stepped through the door and both sat down. Gaara was anxious and nervous, but he was keeping his fingers crossed, he really hoped all went well.

He looked over and Naruto. The blonde met his eyes. "Whenever you're ready Gaara."

Gaara stood. "I have to use the bathroom first." Naruto nodded and pointed up the stairs, watching as he walked up the stairs. Naruto bit his lip, and turned to Sasuke.

"It will be fine." Sasuke said, trying to reassure Naruto and himself. Kankuro was staring at the two, saying his own silent prayer that this worked. He was worried about his little brother, but anxious to see this work, and then Gaara would be able to sleep.

As all three waited, they crossed their fingers.

Well as Golden Feathers Edward was the 100th person to review, I will honour my promise and here is the two chapters. One again, thank you all so much for the reviews.

--

Ppkitaa – Hey, thanks for the review. At the moment, they are 14 years old.

Hope you like these two chapter, anyway, enjoy.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Twenty minutes later, Gaara lay shirtless in an intricate drawn pentagram. Naruto and Sasuke knelt on either side of him. Gaara had his eyes closed, his limbs tense to try and stop himself from shaking.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and with a nod began. It would take five hours of hour hand seals, and chanting. It had only just begun.

Kankuro was sat at the kitchen table watching. He watched transfixed as the two boys began the sealing. He jumped as he heard roaring, he knew it was Shukaku. The beast was roaring, trying to escape, but he was being held back. Kankuro wasn't sure how, but the two boys were keeping him from breaking through, while they were doing the sealing.

Chakra from the three leaked out and swirled together, blending and turning to a purple/blue colour. The house began to shake slightly due to the combined chakra. Kankuro hoped to hell the house didn't fall apart.

He looked at the two boys to see the strain on their faces, sweat dribbling down their foreheads. He watched through the whole five hours and it grew more and more intense.

With the final hand seal, they placed their hands on Gaara's stomach. A black intricate seal drew itself upon his skin, circling around his navel. With a gasp, both Naruto and Sasuke passed out.

Gaara slowly sat up, and yawned. He felt so tired. He looked down as the seal that now covered his stomach. He closed his eyes, and reached out for Shukaku. The beast roared at him, and Gaara smirked. The beast could only communicate when he gave it permission, and he felt the beast's chakra, there for him to use.

He looked over at his brother and smiled. A genuine smile, he yawned again. "I'm tired." He mumbled. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were still unconscious. "Help me take them upstairs." He said.

Kankuro picked up Naruto, while Gaara picked up Sasuke. They went upstairs and put them on the bed in one of the rooms. Gaara thought it might have been Naruto's because there was an orange t-shirt on the chair.

"Why don't you sleep in the other room?" Gaara mumbled a sleepy okay, and walked into the other bedroom. He collapsed upon the bed and was asleep in seconds.

Kankuro laughed at the sight and went down stairs. He looked through the cupboards for something to eat, and was happy to find some ramen. He was so happy for his brother. He wondered how long he would be asleep.

--

Kankuro was bored out of his brain. Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke had been asleep for the last three days. He hadn't been able to do anything. There was nothing to do. He had read some of the books that were in the room Gaara was sleeping in.

He looked at the stairs as they creaked. Gaara was walking down the stairs with a satisfied look on his face. Gaara looked at Kankuro, raising a non-existent eyebrow. "Are they still asleep?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"Never better, hungry though."

"Well, there isn't much, only ramen."

Gaara shrugged, and watched as his brother made him food. It wasn't unusual. Kankuro and Temari always made him his meals. They sat down together and ate. Gaara knew he had to get back to Suna, he was the Kazekage after all. He had his duties, and he mentally groaned at the thought of how much paperwork would be piled on his desk.

A couple of hours later, Naruto and Sasuke came down the stairs. They both looked drained, but fine. Naruto looked at Gaara and grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Okay. It will take a couple of more days for us to feel normal, but don't worry, it was worth it."

"Thank you, both of you."

Naruto once again grinned, and Sasuke nodded.

"Kankuro and I have to leave. I have to get back to Suna."

Naruto nodded. "Give us an hour and we will take you." He turned and walked up the stairs with Sasuke. They got in the shower together and washed.

--

A few hours later Naruto and Sasuke had returned from taking Gaara and Kankuro back to Suna. Sasuke stretched and Naruto smirked, standing behind him. He wrapped his arms around his lover, his hands slipping under the raven's shirt, running along his chest.

Sasuke gasped, and groaned. He turned in Naruto's embrace and met his lips. He began to feel excited, were they finally going to take their relationship to the next level. His own hands cupped the red heads butt and squeezed.

Naruto broke the kiss. "Shall we go upstairs?" He asked.

Sasuke's brain was fogged, but he nodded. Naruto took his hand and led the raven up the stairs, and into his bedroom. They fell upon the bed and their mouths met, hungrily devouring each other, tongues meeting and rubbing against each other. Neither tried to dominate the other, it was just a passionate kiss.

**Warning - Okay, I'm very nervous. This is my first lemon, so please don't blame me if it sucks. Anyway here goes.**

Their clothes were shed quickly and they lay naked together, panting. They locked eyes, waiting. Naruto nodded and Sasuke moved to lie between Naruto's legs. He moved his mouth to one of the red heads nipples and swirled his tongue around the hardening bud. Making sure to pay the neglected nipple the same attention, he moved his hand downwards and it closed around Naruto's rock hard cock.

Naruto hissed, and threw his head back as Sasuke stroked him. The raven haired teen moved his free hand up to Naruto's mouth, and the red head licked at them, his tongue coating them with saliva. Sasuke pulled his fingers away, and Naruto tensed as a finger slipped within him, before relaxing. The sensation felt a little odd, the pain slowly dissipated, and now all he felt was pleasure. Sasuke added another finger and began stretching the tight entrance. Adding another finger, he twisted his wrist and Naruto cried out as Sasuke hit something inside of him that made him see stars.

Naruto moaned in disappointment as the fingers were removed. But he was soon gasping for breath as Sasuke pushed himself inside of him. Sasuke remained still for a moment, and then started to move when Naruto nodded.

Moans and the creaking bed were all that were heard within the room. Sasuke didn't speed up, this was there first time, and he wanted them to make love, not just fuck. Naruto clawed as Sasuke's back, his hands moving to cup a pale butt, squeezing.

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's neglected member and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He felt Naruto tighten around him, before feeling himself being splashed with cum. Sasuke came soon after, and slumped upon his lover, gasping for breath.

**Lemon has ended. Hope it was alright.**

Naruto held on to Sasuke. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too dobe." He said, as he pulled out and lay beside him. They held each other as they fell asleep.

--

When Naruto awoke, he smiled at Sasuke who was still asleep. Carefully getting out of bed, he went into the bathroom and showered. After he was dressed, he made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. Opening a cupboard, he grinned at the many packages of ramen. Opening a container, he clicked on the kettle and waited for the water to heat.

As he was pouring water onto his noodles, he felt the power in the room grow. Putting down the kettle, he stood before Kuro, who had just appeared. He smiled and bowed his head. "It's good to see you again."

Kuro smiled. "I have an assignment for you. Four bandits have been travelling to small villages and killing the villagers. I need you to pass judgement upon them. They are heading towards the little village near here. They will arrive in about an hour. I need you to intercept them. Then you have to continue with Sasuke's training. I will see you soon." He disappeared before Naruto could say anything.

Naruto blinked. If he had an hour, he had better get a move on. As he was finishing his ramen, Sasuke finally came down the stairs. Naruto held out a cup of ramen for him and snickered at the face he made. He told him about the Kuro's visit and his assignment.

"Can I come?" Sasuke asked.

"If you want?"

Sasuke nodded and ate his ramen. "When do you think my wings will disappear?" He asked.

"Whenever I take them away, Kuro gave me the power to let you have them, so you can keep them until Kuro sets me free, unless you want me to take them now."

Sasuke glared playfully, and Naruto laughed.

--

45 minutes later they were hid in a tree waiting for the bandits. Naruto could sense them getting closer. He also felt that they had other people with them. Maybe they were bandits like them, or prisoners, he would have to be careful.

When they came into view, the two teens landed on the ground. The four men, who were all big and muscular, stood looking at the two boys, one they knew as the crimson angel, and the other they didn't know.

Naruto looked at the three women travelling with the men, they looked scared, but that could be because he was standing in front of them. "Who are the women? Are they your helpers, or prisoners?" He commanded for them to tell him.

"There are unwilling travellers. We wanted them for company…" The biggest man answered, but trailed of, as Naruto growled. That meant the women had been raped.

"By order of the angels of death, you are to be executed for your crimes." Both hands moved in a slashing motion. All four men crumpled to the ground. With a fire jutsu, the bodies were burnt. Naruto didn't feel anything. He had passed judgement on men who had killed whole villages, men, women and children.

He looked to the women. "Would like us to accompany you back to your village?"

The black haired woman shook her head. "No, but thank you for saving us, we do not live far from here." She bowed, as did the other two, before they turned and walked away.

Sasuke stood staring at Naruto, and gulped. "You know, you are kind of scary."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, before when they saw you, I think they wet themselves. And this is the first time I've see you do this, and it scared me."

Naruto bowed his head. He was feeling uncertain. Sasuke frowned, and walked over to his dobe. "Hey, at least you don't look like an angry kitten."

Naruto snorted. "Idiot." He mumbled. "While were here, we might as well get some groceries, unless you want ramen for dinner?" He said.

"No way in hell." Sasuke replied.

--

When the got back to the house, they put the groceries away and decided to start training. Naruto knew he now had to continue with his original assignment.

They sat on the ground, facing each other. Naruto waved his hand over Sasuke's head, and five jutsu's jumped from his head to Sasuke's.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

Mikazuki no Mai.

The jutsu creates three shadow clones of the user, which attack along with the user in a complicated sword-dancing pattern to confuse the opponent. The swords are also able to extend to any length. (1)

Sasuke was still learning to fight with his katana and he liked the idea of this one.

Shikumi no Jutsu.

Along with the information of this jutsu, he had the knowledge that Orochimaru was the one who used this jutsu.

It was a temporary paralysis technique, but paralyzes the foe by showing them a vision of their own gruesome death. In addition to the paralysis, the enemy is overwhelmed with fear, and will no doubt suffer severe mental stress. (2)

Doton: Yomi Numa

This jutsu turns a large area of land into a sinking swampland, making it impossible for anyone or anything in that area to move around. The size of the swamp is proportionate to the amount of chakra used to perform the technique. (3)

Katon: Haisekishō

This jutsu allows the user to breath out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. Because it is ash and not flame, the ash remains in the air around the target, and therefore remains potent for a longer period. (4)

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

A modification of the Shadow Clone Technique, the user throws one shuriken at the victim and then uses this jutsu to create multiple copies of the shuriken to make the attack more powerful. Once again, along with the information about the jutsu, he knew the third hokage used this jutsu. (5)

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he blushed at the way Naruto was looking at him. Naruto leant over and kissed him, then got up and went back into the house. Sasuke sat for a moment, before getting up and getting to work.

--

By the end of the day, he found now that the jutsus were getting harder, he had only been able to learn and perfect two of the jutsus. He was exhausted by the time he got into the house. He collapsed upon the couch, and sighed.

Naruto smiled. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Sasuke only answered with a sigh. He had already fallen asleep. Naruto left him for a while, before picking him up and carrying him upstairs and placing him on the bed, he undressed him and pulled the covers over him.

He too undressed and got in beside him. He lay looking at Sasuke, and knew this was going to be hard year of training. He really hoped that Sasuke would still be with him after he had faced his brother. He knew Sasuke would hate him if he stepped in and helped with the fight, but he would if he had to save Sasuke. He could live with Sasuke hating him, than him being dead.

--

Mikazuki no Mai - Dance Of The Crescent Moon

Shikumi no Jutsu - Death Foreseeing Technique

Doton: Yomi Numa - Earth Release: Swamp Of The Underworld

Katon: Haisekishō - Fire Release: Ash Product Burning

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique

(1-5) All jutsus are real. I found them on various sites.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_A year later_

Naruto lay upon the roof looking up at the sky. It had been a long hard year. Sasuke had learnt mostly all of the jutsus Naruto had knowledge of. Sasuke's speed was nearly had tripled and when they sparred at night, all you could was blurs.

Naruto knew Sasuke was now ready to face his brother. It was what they had been training for, but now Naruto wished for another year. Not because Sasuke needed it, because he wanted more time.

Apart from training, there relationship had grown stronger. They were more in love than ever. But Naruto had been getting more and more afraid. He had total confidence in Sasuke, but there was a possibility that his lover could lose.

But for the last few weeks, he had been ignoring Sasuke, instead of spending as much time with him as possible. He didn't want to break down in front of him. He had never been this scared before. He sighed as he looked up at the stars. They would be leaving tomorrow. Naruto had felt Itachi's presence, and the man was in the hidden waterfall village.

He closed his eyes as he felt Sasuke's presence underneath him. He could feel the anger coming off of his lover in waves. He also swore he could feel the glare through the roof. He knew what was coming, and he didn't know if he was ready. He gulped as he sensed Sasuke getting closer.

--

Sasuke stood in his and Naruto's bedroom, his arms crossed and he was glaring up at the ceiling. He knew Naruto was up there, and his lover had been ignoring him. Sasuke sighed, he knew why Naruto had been ignoring him, and he was sick of it. He was so sick of being ignored, made to feel like he had done something wrong.

As he made his way up on to the roof, he thought of the passed year. He owed Naruto more than anything. His lover had prepared him mentally and physically. He felt ready to face his brother, and he was going to win.

He knew why Naruto felt like this though. If they were in opposite places, he would feel concern for his lover, but right now he needed Naruto. He needed to be near his lover. He needed comfort. He needed to feel Naruto's touch.

Stepping on to the roof, he saw Naruto tense. Lying beside the red head, he turned on his side. He glared down at the teen, as Naruto turned to get up. He pushed him back down, and covered the slightly smaller body with his own. He felt the teen's body shake as Naruto tensed.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I've had enough of you ignoring me. I need you, why do you turn away from me, especially now, when I need you the most? I know this is hard, but this is what you have been getting me ready for. This was your assignment. But now, it's time for me to face my brother. And now I need you, please do not turn away from me, I couldn't bear it."

Naruto lowered his eyes, he felt horrible. He hadn't meant for Sasuke to feel like this. Just because he was scared, didn't mean he had to shut Sasuke out. Moving his arms around his lover's neck, he finally met black eyes. Black eyes filled with a torrent of emotions.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sasuke lowered his head, and met his lover's lips. "Come." He said, getting up and holding out his hand for Naruto, who took it and let himself be pulled to his feet. Jumping from the roof, they entered the bedroom window and lay on the bed together. Sasuke didn't want sex. He just wanted to hold his dobe.

It would all be over soon.

--

Naruto lay awake all night. He watched Sasuke sleep, hoping this would not be the last time. When the sun came up, he left the bedroom and went into the bathroom. Standing under the hot water, he sighed. He felt tears fill his eyes. He wasn't ready for this, he needed more time.

He let out a startled gasp as pale arms wrapped around his waist. He leant against Sasuke's chest, and moaned as his lover nuzzled his neck.

Sasuke's hands roamed the tanned body that had lost its puppy fat, and turned into a muscular structure. He breathed kisses on his neck, and smirked as Naruto shivered. Naruto loved having his neck kissed.

**Warning – short lemon alert**

Sasuke moved Naruto's left leg, resting it on the side of the bath. Still standing behind him, he reached for the tube of lube they kept on the shelf, and applied some of the liquid to his fingers. Prepping Naruto was always fun, because the red head squirmed in pleasure. The slightly smaller body shivered at every touch he made.

Naruto moaned in disappointment as the fingers were removed, and he braced himself as Sasuke entered him. There was nothing slow or intimate about this, this was hard and fast as Sasuke fucked Naruto into the wall. Naruto's hand reached around to Sasuke's butt, squeezing and pulling Sasuke in further.

The pressure built and Sasuke groaned as Naruto tightened around him. Naruto cried out as his cum splashed the tiles. Sasuke thrust a few more times, before cumming with his own cry. They both sagged and knelt on the floor, breathing hard. They shakily got to their feet and washed as the water started to turn cold.

**Lemon end**

--

A couple of hours later, they were flying through the sky. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was being unusually quiet. They had already decided where they were going to have the battle, which was how Naruto was calling it.

It was not far from the waterfall village, Naruto would send out a telepathic command to Itachi, who would be unable to fight it. Then all they would have to do was wait.

The clearing where they had chosen was surrounded by trees. There was a stream to one side, just in case they needed to use water jutsus. The two teens hovered in the sky for a moment, before lowering to the ground.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who had his eyes closed. Sasuke could feel the power Naruto was emitting, and knew his lover was sending out the command to Itachi. He was starting to feel nervous, up until now, he had been feeling confident, but now he was nervous, and maybe a little scared.

Naruto finally opened his eye, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. Sasuke went to his lover and held him. They didn't know when Itachi would arrive, but until he did, they would spend the time in each others arms.

--

In an underground building hid within the waterfall village, Uchiha Itachi sat behind a desk covered with scrolls. For the passed two years, he and Kisame had got together a group. They were like the new Akatsuki. They had twelve members, not counting themselves. They had been trying to capture the demon vessels.

They hadn't had much luck yet. They had found out that Shukaku, the demon sealed within Gaara was not accessible. They were uncertain of how it happened, but the seal that now resides on the vessel was unbreakable, and they would never be able to extract it.

Itachi didn't want to think of the Kyuubi brat. He was sure that they would never get their hands on the nine-tailed fox. He too had heard of the rumours of the crimson angel, and was certain that the angel was Naruto. The way the boy had ripped through his old teammates was evidence of that.

As he reached for a scroll on his desk, he paused. He had a sudden urge to go somewhere, no idea where, but the urge was so strong he found himself standing up without realising he had. As he left his office, he passed Kisame on the way. The tall shark looking man looked at his leader who had a very strange look on his face.

"Itachi." The tall raven gave no response. He continued walking down the corridor. "Itachi, what the hell is wrong with you? Answer me." Still the raven gave no response. Kisame grabbed the mans shoulder, but was physically thrown to the ground.

He picked himself up and called to the others. They rushed into the corridor looking from Kisame to Itachi, looking to the shark faced man for answers. The members of the group also tried to stop there leader from leaving the compound, but they too were thrown to the ground. So instead of trying to stop him, they followed.

They followed there leader out of the village and towards the forest. There voices mingle with each other as they questioned their leader, all looking for answers as to where he was going.

Soon they came to a clearing where Itachi stopped. He came out of his trance and looked around. He stared as his brother and Naruto came out of the forest and stood before him. The members of his group stood behind him.

"Sasuke."

"Hello brother. It's time."

Itachi remained expressionless, his face void of any emotion. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been expecting this, but he had. He had had a feeling that he would be seeing his brother.

Kisame and the other members began moving, but Naruto held up a hand a barrier erected itself in front of them, they glared at the red head, who smirked at them. Naruto let his wings grow, and enjoyed watching as the fear crossed the faces. Maybe he did look scary, but only because of his reputation. He moved away, giving the two brothers the space they would need. He moved the barrier back, making Kisame and the others move backwards.

Itachi moved to stand closer to his little brother, who was nearly as tall as him. He sensed the power coming off of Sasuke in waves.

"You've grown little brother."

"You haven't." Sasuke smirked. "It's time to end this, don't you think?"

"Indeed."

It was now time, time for one of them to die.

--

Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifthteen**

Sharingan met sharingan, hands flashing through seals, copying each other. Jutsu after jutsu meeting and cancelling each other out, each withdrew a katana and steel clashed with steel. Itachi was finding himself outsmarted by his little brother's speed. He could see the yellow after images.

He hadn't managed to copy the Hiraishin no Jutsu with his sharingan. Deep down Itachi was proud of his little brother. (not that he would tell him) He could see how much the younger teen had grown.

Two fists flew and connected. Sasuke and Itachi flew back a few feet, skidded to a stop. They were both bent over, breathing hard. Naruto, who was still hovering in the air, looked down at them. He could tell both were tired. They had been fighting for well over an hour, and as they seemed to be evenly matched, this could take a long time.

Sasuke stood up straight and looked at his brother, the man who had haunted his dreams, the man who was supposed to be his older brother. Concentrating on his right hand, he summoned his chidori, Itachi copied the move and they both charged, each aiming for the others chest. Naruto bit his lip, not liking this. The two Chidori's connected and created a powerful bubble that expanded, an explosion shook the earth and the two Uchiha's flew back through the air, where they crashed to the ground and lay breathing hard.

Sasuke groaned, this had to end, and soon. He stood and watched as Itachi stood, who smirked and activated his mangekyou sharingan, Sasuke smirked and activated his own. Itachi stood staring in shock.

"How?" He asked.

"Help from my best friend, and I didn't have to kill him."

Itachi growled, and tried to activate his genjutsu, but Sasuke had activated his own. They both cancelled each others out. Sasuke bit his lip, this wasn't working. Flashing through a set of seals, he called: "Doton: Yomi Numa."

The area around his brother turned into a swampland, Itachi found himself unable to move, Sasuke's amount of chakra wasn't much as he had used a lot already, but the swampland was big enough to keep Itachi locked into place.

Sasuke took off, drawing his katana, without breaking stride, he took his brothers head from his shoulders. Itachi's headless corpse sank into the swamp, which disappeared. Sasuke sank to his knees. It was over, he had killed his brother.

Eyes staring into space, he thought of how short the battle actually was. He didn't needed most of the jutsus he had learned. All it came down to in the end was who was the fastest. And it was now over.

Naruto who was still hovering, watched Sasuke carefully. His lover didn't look too good. Movement out of the corner of his eye, Kisame and the others were trying to force there way through the barrier. Naruto was uncertain about what to do with them. He hadn't been authorised to take their lives with his powers, so it meant he would have to fight.

He tingled as power swept through him. '_Naruto, I give you permission to execute them._' Kuro's voice floated through his mind. Well, that answers his question.

Descending to the ground, he stood before the barrier. Kisame smirked. "You ain't so tough now are you?"

"By the order of the angels of death, you are to be executed for your crimes." Both hands waved over the group, who all fell to the ground lifeless. The barrier blinked out and Naruto used a fire jutsu to cremate the bodies.

He finally turned to see Sasuke was still kneeling on the ground. He was uncertain about what to do. Did Sasuke want space or comfort?

"Naruto…come here." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto walked over to his lover and knelt before him. Sasuke suddenly collapsed into his arms and cried. Naruto held him to his chest, trying his best to sooth his lover.

--

Kakashi and his Anbu squad stood hidden in the trees. They had witnessed the entire fight. They had been in passing the waterfall village, on their way home from a mission. They had felt a powerful chakra surge and they had gone to investigate.

They had seen Sasuke and Naruto in the clearing, just standing there. They were going to step out of the forest, when they saw Itachi, Kisame and a group of people walk towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Masking there chakra, they had watched the battle as they the two brothers fought. Kakashi was shocked to see Sasuke using were the third Hokage's move, as they saw of Sasuke were yellow flashes.

Now they were watching as Naruto held Sasuke to his chest. He looked at his teammates. Neji, Hinata and Lee all looked back and with a nod, stepped out from where they were hiding, and walked towards the two.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

Kakashi shook his head. He should have known Naruto could sense them. He stood looking down at his two former students. He was uncertain of what to do. Sasuke suddenly moved away from Naruto and pulled out a scroll, using a seal, he sealed his brother's head into it. He gave it to Kakashi. "Give this to the Hokage."

Kakashi just nodded.

"Are you ever going to come home?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I don't know…maybe."

She smiled under her mask, and looked to her teammates. "Take care, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san." She said, walking away.

Lee and Neji said there goodbyes and Kakashi stood for a moment longer, before pulling off his Anbu mask. "I hope to see you both soon. We miss you, especially Iruka." Placing his mask back on, he walked away.

Naruto turned back to see Sasuke still looking at the ground, pulling his lover up, Naruto who still had his wings extended, he motioned for his lover to climb on his back. Naruto took to the air, and headed back to the village.

He hoped everything would be all right. Maybe Sasuke just needed a few days. He felt his lovers arms tighten around him, a head placed on his shoulder, tears splashing on his neck. He sped up. Anxious to get home, where he could cuddle up to Sasuke. He needed to let his lover know everything would be all right.

--

Naruto paced for what felt like the thousandth time. It had been two days since Sasuke had killed his brother, and the teen haven't moved from his bedroom. He had been avoiding Naruto, everytime he went into see Sasuke, the raven would pretend to be asleep. At least he was still eating, Naruto always made him something to eat, and took it up to him.

Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was feeling, and he had no idea how to help. He himself felt like he was falling apart, he had had a couple of assignments from Kuro, but most of the time, he had been pacing. He had been neglecting himself, as he felt a wave of dizziness pass over him. He had not been eating, and he had barely drunk anything, which was probably why he felt like this.

But he felt too sick to eat. He preferred to keep pacing, but it was getting a little hard with the black dots floating around his eyes. As he turned, he fell, crashing into the table. With a crack the table split in half and he fell to the ground.

--

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling. He had been feeling numb for the passed two days. It was over, all these years he had promised to avenge his family, and now he had. But he had been feeling guilty. He had killed his big brother, even though that big brother did kill his whole clan.

And while he was up here, glaring at the ceiling, he had been ignoring Naruto. His lover had done everything to try and help him, but he had wanted to be alone. And now, well…it was time to move on. He had done what he had been waiting to do, and now he had to live. He smiled as he thought of his dobe.

He frowned as he felt the power build in the air. He sat up as Kuro appeared. Sasuke bowed his head, before locking eyes with the angel.

"You have done what needed to be done. I get the impression that Naruto and yourself want to become angels of death. Is this right?"

"Yes, we do."

Kuro looked around the room. "But there is also something else you desire, what is it?"

Sasuke bowed his head. "I wish for a child."

Kuro smiled. "Well, maybe one day you will." He said, thinking that was actually out of his hands, something was already being done.

Sasuke looked up and frowned.

"Until then you and Naruto will continue to be in my service, but maybe Naruto should rest." He said, walking over to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned, wondering what the hell the man was talking about. He placed his hand over the raven's forehead. "You will have the same power as Naruto. I will be in touch with your first assignment." He paused and cocked his head. "I think Naruto needs your help." He vanished as Sasuke heard a crack and a thud.

He was out of bed and down the stairs in a flash. Naruto was lying upon the floor, the table broken around him. Sasuke went to his lover's side and pulled him into his lap. "Naruto." He said, shaking him softly.

Naruto opened his eyes, and blinked. "Sasuke…why have you got black spots on your face?" He mumbled, moving his hand, trying to move the spots. "Why is there three of you?"

Sasuke groaned. "When was the last time you ate, or at least had a drink of water?"

Naruto frowned. "Can't remember, was worrying about you."

Sasuke lifted his stupid dobe off the floor and placed him on the couch. Going into the kitchen, he filled a glass with water and helped Naruto drink it. He then pulled out a carton of ramen and heated up the water.

As Naruto was eating, he told him about his visit with Kuro. Naruto smiled. "So how does it feel? Having all that power."

"Don't know. The same."

Naruto rolled his eyes, then lowered them. "Do you want to talk?"

Sasuke sighed. "Not yet, but soon."

Naruto just nodded and finished eating. Placing the empty carton on the table, he leant back against the couch. "Why did he say I should rest? I feel fine."

"I don't know." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

Naruto closed his eyes. He frowned as he heard Kyuubi's roaring laughter. '_What are you laughing at fox?_'

'_You'll find out soon enough._'

--

Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique

Earth Release: Swamp Of The Underworld


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

A couple of months passed with Sasuke taking on assignments from Kuro. The angel had forbidden Naruto to take anymore. The red head didn't like that, and Sasuke was the one to take the brunt of his moods, which were violent.

Sasuke had no idea what was wrong with his dobe. The red head would one minute be shouting at him, then he would burst into tears, and then he would walk away and ignore Sasuke. The raven haired teen was starting to worry and get annoyed at the same time. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

Everytime he asked Kuro about Naruto, the angel would tell him that they would find out soon enough. And also Naruto had been sick for the passed few days, always being sick in the mornings.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto glared at him. He had no idea what he had done this time. He watched as his lover stalked passed him and out of the house. The raven haired teen leant against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked over to the window, and found his dobe punching a tree.

'_At least he's not punching me this time.' _He thought, as he rubbed his shoulder. He was going crazy. He needed to know what was happening. He paused, thinking. He had the power to do anything. He wondered if he could somehow communicate with the nine-tailed fox.

With his mind made up, he headed outside and tentatively walked over to Naruto. The red head turned to look at him. Sasuke activated his sharingan and Naruto wasn't fast enough, he was caught in a hypnotised state.

"Kyuubi, if you can hear me, I need to talk to you."

He waited, thinking that maybe it wasn't working. Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were different. They were a duller red and were slitted.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." The fox answered, in a growling voice.

"Good, I need to know what is wrong with Naruto."

Goosebumps rose on Sasuke's arms as Kyuubi chuckled. "I have to explain this quickly. The males in my race can have children. As I am sealed within Naruto, I have manipulated his structure and I'm using my chakra to allow your child to grow. I would estimate Naruto is two months pregnant. You have to keep him calm, and tell him not to use his chakra." Naruto's eyes closed and when they opened, Kyuubi was gone.

Sasuke gulped. Naruto was looking at him like he was going to beat the shit out of him. "What did you do to me?"

"Um…maybe we should go inside. I have something to tell you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he burst into tears. "Your going to leave me aren't you?" He cried, throwing himself at Sasuke.

Sasuke mentally groaned, and pulled his dobe against him, he smiled as he looked at the red heads flat stomach. They're child was there and growing. He pulled Naruto into the house, hoping the teen would kill him for what he was about to tell him.

--

An hour later Naruto was sat at the kitchen table. He was staring into space, Sasuke had told him what Kyuubi said, and now he was trying to wrap his head around it. He was pregnant. He had his and Sasuke's child growing inside of him.

He didn't know what he was feeling. He was only fifthteen. He was too young. He glared at Sasuke who was sitting on the couch. "How could you do this to me, I'm too young to have a baby." He said quietly, as he stood up and left the house, he withdrew his wings and took to the air.

Sasuke ran after him and watched as his lover flew away. He sighed. He needed help. Who would Naruto listen to? He shook his head at his own stupidity, Iruka-sensei. Now all he had to do was summon the man, but how.

Running through the jutsus he had acquired when he became an angel of death, it clicked. Biting his thumb, he slammed his hand on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Gamakichi stood looking at Sasuke. "Yo." He croaked. He didn't have a contract with the frogs, but one time when Naruto had summoned Gamabunta, the giant frog gave him permission to summon the smaller frogs, if he ever needed anything.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Gamakichi-san, I need a favour." He was thankful to Naruto for introducing them. "I need you to get a message to the Hokage. Ask her to send Iruka to Naruto."

"Is something wrong with the tadpole?"

"You could say that, he's pregnant." Sasuke blurted out, groaning once again at his stupidity. He knew the blabbermouth toad to tell everyone. "Do not tell anyone, just tell the Hokage my message."

"Gotcha." A puff of smoke and the toad was gone. Sasuke looked up at the sky and hoped his lover would be all right. He knew he could find him if he needed to, but he thought it was best to leave him, let the dobe come back when he was ready.

--

Naruto had been flying around for the last couple of hours and he was tired. Coming to land on a tree branch, he sat down, with his back leaning against the tree. He sighed. He had been too harsh on Sasuke, it wasn't his lovers fault. He didn't know he could pregnant, but…he looked down at his flat stomach.

A tentative hand rest upon what would soon start to expand as their child grew. A grin broke out on his face, a baby. Even though he was only fifthteen, he was not a child. He had had to grow up fast, and he already felt like an adult. And it wasn't the baby's fault. He vaguely wondered what it was, a girl or boy. And what it was going to look like.

A look of horror came over him as he wondered how he was going to give birth to the baby, he wasn't a woman. He began to feel scared and alone. It was getting dark and he wanted his Sasuke. He did the only thing he could think of, he burst into tears.

He didn't dare move, the fact that he was a ninja, and he also had wings, it didn't seem to register. All he knew was he was stuck in a tree. "What kind of mother am I going to be? I can't even look after myself." He sniffled.

"You're going to be a great mother." Naruto gasped as he heard Sasuke's voice. He looked down and saw his lover on the ground, looking up at him.

"Sasuke, I can't get down."

Sasuke hid a smile as he could practically hear the pout on his dobe's face. Extending his wings, he hovered close to Naruto and the red head climbed onto his back. Sasuke took to the sky and flew them home. He had waited as long as he could, before he found himself going mad with worry, so he sensed his dobe's presence and came to get him.

As he flew them towards the house, he hoped Iruka-sensei arrived soon. He needed all the help he could get.

--

The Hokage was sat in her office staring into space. She missed Naruto, she missed his loudness and him calling her old. Looking down at the paperwork spread out on her desk, she grimaced. She hated paperwork.

A noise at the window had her turning to see Jiraiya come in and sit on a chair. He had a toad on his head, which usually meant there was something going on. She studies the old perverts face, and narrowed her eyes, he looked highly amused.

"Care to share?" She asked.

"Naruto's up the duff." Gamakichi announced.

She stared at the toad in shock. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Naruto is pregnant, with child, having a baby, has a bun in the oven, like I said, Naruto's up the duff."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, who looked happy. She paused, thinking. The only way he could be pregnant is because of the fox. She shook her head, now was not the time. "What is your message?" She asked.

"Sasuke-san has asked for you to send Iruka to Naruto. That's all, I'm off." With a pop, he was gone.

She looked over at her old teammate once again.

"Translation, Sasuke needs help. Naruto has probably thrown a fit, and Sasuke needs someone to help calm him down, and the only person who can do that is Iruka."

She nodded, it made sense. But Naruto would have to see a doctor. She smiled and looked down at her paperwork. Summoning her guard, she ordered him to summon Iruka, and Kakashi's Anbu team.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya asked, knowing she was going to do something.

"I am going with them. Naruto will need to be examined."

The white haired man shook his head. "I guess you want me to stand in while you're gone?"

She just smiled, and stood up. "You can take care of my paperwork while I'm gone."

Jiraiya stared in open mouthed shock, and growled. Tsunade giggled, when the door opened, she smiled. "Iruka-san, Sasuke sent a message asking for you to be sent to Naruto. Don't worry, nothing is wrong. Sasuke just needs your help." She turned to Kakashi and his team. "You will accompany us, as I will be going with him. Be ready to leave in an hour."

No one questioned her, even though it was dark. They left the pack their things. Iruka was still worried, no matter what the Hokage says, why would Sasuke need his help? If it wasn't anything to worry about, why was the Hokage coming.

He rushed home and packed his backpack, after checking his stuff thoroughly, he left to walk to Kakashi's. He knew the man was probably just sat reading that perverted book of his, and would leave his packing until the last minute.

--

Kakashi smiled as he heard his door opening. He loved how Iruka knew him well. He had not even started his packing, and he was sat on his bed, reading. He tried to hide a smile as he felt Iruka's glare.

His book was snatched out of his hands. He looked at his watch and saw they still had 40 minutes. He smirked, his eye glittering with mischief. Iruka's glare increased. "Don't you dare, pack your stuff now. I'm worried about Naruto. Stop looking at me like that. Pack or…I won't have sex with you for a month." He left Kakashi gaping at him as he left the house.

Kakashi pouted under his mask, and did as he was told for once. He packed his stuff, leaving the house ten minutes later. He met Iruka at the gate. They were early, and he settled for watching his lover, who was pacing and biting his lip.

As he passed him, he pulled the chuunin into his arms. "Do you really think he's all right?" He mumbled against Kakashi's chest.

"Yes, I think he's all right. The Hokage looked happy, if there was something wrong, she wouldn't have looked happy, now calm down."

Iruka sighed and burrowed deeper into the mans embrace. He hoped his lover was right, but he couldn't help but feel worried.

After waiting a while, they were finally joined by the Hokage and the rest of Kakashi's team. They were looking at Kakashi in shock, and Iruka chuckled. The man had never been early in his life.

"Right, let's get going, shall we." The Hokage said.

Kakashi and Neji stood in the front, the Hokage and Iruka in the middle, Lee and Hinata at the back. They took to the trees in that formation and sped through the forest.

--

Rho - Hey, thanks for the review. I would be so honoured and grateful if you would draw me Naruto and Sasuke, as I can only draw stick figures myself. Hope you like this chapter.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

Sasuke woke up to the sounds of vomiting. He got out of bed to find Naruto hunched over the toilet. His dobe groaned. He walked over to the sink and wet a flannel. When Naruto lifted his head, he passed it to his lover.

Naruto placed the wet flannel over his face, he felt like shit. After pulling the flush, he cleaned his teeth and let Sasuke lead him back to bed. He whimpered as he lay down. "Sasuke, can you get me some chocolate?" He asked with a pout.

Sasuke just nodded and hoped Iruka arrived soon. He paused in the kitchen when he realised they didn't have any chocolate. He winced. He did not want to tell Naruto that. As he was debating about what to do, someone knocked on the door. He crossed his fingers and opened the door.

He gaped as he saw if was not just Iruka, but the Hokage and four Anbu members. He moved aside in a daze and let them in. "Gamakichi told you didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. But only I know." The Hokage answered.

"Sasuke." Naruto called. "Hurry up, I want my chocolate."

Sasuke sighed. "I have to head over to the village nearby. Naruto's up stairs. Look after him while I'm gone.

He left and sighed as he took to the air. He would have to get more groceries, but he would have to be quick. He winced at the thought of Naruto being mad at him, being mad because he didn't have his chocolate.

--

When Naruto heard the stairs creaking, he looked towards the door, wanting his chocolate. But when he saw Tsunade and Iruka come into the room, he froze. What were they doing here? Was he dreaming?

Then he knew why they were here. His face crumpled and he burst into tears. "You know don't you? You think I'm a freak." He wailed. "Where's Sasuke? I want Sasuke."

The Hokage smiled as she made her way over to the emotional mother to be, while Iruka stood, looking shocked. Naruto found himself being pulled into an embrace as he sobbed. "Ssh…it's all right. I don't think your freak, and Iruka doesn't know yet. I came because I wanted to check on you, make sure you were doing all right."

Naruto sniffled as his tears dried up, but he was so exhausted he felt asleep in Tsunade's arms. She lay him down and pulled the blanket over him. Iruka finally moved and stood by the bed, looking down at Naruto. "What's the matter with him?" He asked, looking worried.

"He's pregnant." She paused a moment, before looking over at the man. To her surprise, he looked calm.

"Is it because of the fox?"

"Yes."

Iruka smiled. "I'm a little young to be a grandfather." He whispered.

Tsunade just smiled. She herself was happy for the man. He had been like a father to Naruto all these years. And Naruto would feel relieved to know Iruka was all right with this. She did feel a little sorry for Sasuke though, he would have to put up with Naruto's mood swings.

"Come, let's leave him to sleep. I think it would be best to keep this to ourselves for now."

Iruka just nodded, with one last look, he turned and followed the Hokage out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

--

Sasuke finally arrived back at the house a little out of breath. He had bought more than enough groceries, and sealed all the packages in scrolls. He opened the door, hoping that Naruto was all right and not pissed at him for taking so long.

He saw the Hokage sat at the kitchen table with Iruka and Kakashi. Hinata, Neji and Lee were sat in the front room.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked.

"He's asleep." Iruka answered. A small smile on his face.

Sasuke just nodded and walked towards the kitchen. He unpacked the groceries from the scrolls and put them away. He then took Naruto's chocolate and took it upstairs. He stood in the doorway and watched Naruto sleep. Walking over to the bed, he placed the chocolate on the bedside table. As he was leaving, Naruto woke up.

"Sasuke." He mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed mentally, and walked back over to his dobe, who was sitting up and pouting at the blanket. He pulled the idiot into his arms. "Yes, I love you."

A creak had them looking towards the door. Tsunade came into the room. "I just want to examine you Naruto, see how the baby is."

Naruto nodded and lay down. She put her hands over his bare stomach and they began to glow. She smiled. "Everything seems to be all right. I think you're about 2 and a half months. Make sure you get plenty of rest, and eat healthily."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "How long are you staying for?"

"We will be leaving tomorrow night." She said. "I will send Iruka up to see you." She left the room with Sasuke.

Naruto looked around and saw a bar of chocolate on the bedside table. He giggled as he picked it up and opened the wrapper. Iruka walked in as he was eating it, he smiled at the red head, missing the boy's blonde hair and blue eyes.

Naruto looked up and smiled. Putting his chocolate aside, he beamed at the man.

--

Sasuke was so grateful that Iruka was here, he had helped keep his dobe calm, and he had been able to sleep. Kakashi had spent most of his time reading. Hinata, Neji and Lee stayed outside most of the time, sparring. The Hokage would sit with Naruto, and then you would find her in the kitchen drinking sake, that she had brought along with her.

But now they were leaving and he was going to be alone with his emotional dobe. He was not looking forwards to it. After farewells, and the Hokage promising to return in time for the birth so she could help.

Sasuke sighed. He was alone in the front room, Naruto was sleeping. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. They snapped open when he felt Kuro, the angel appeared before him. Sasuke bowed his head.

"I have a quick assignment for you." He handed him a scroll. "It won't take long." He had disappeared by the time Sasuke had read the scroll. He had to execute a man who had killed his family and was on the run.

He rushed upstairs, but Naruto was still asleep. Taking a piece of parchment from the table, he quickly wrote a note and left, hoping Naruto wouldn't be angry. He winced, Naruto was usually angry at him for no reason at all.

After one more glance, he left.

--

Naruto awoke a few minutes after Sasuke had left. He looked over and saw the note. He read it and sighed. It was always Sasuke doing assignments for Kuro. He was getting bored with lying down all day, he had to do something. And now that he was on his own, he could. Sasuke seemed to think to think he was made of glass.

Getting out of bed, and getting dressed, he left the bedroom and went down stairs. He looked around and wrinkled his nose. It was a little dusty. With a smiled on his face, he found a cloth. Before he started to clean, he turned the radio on.

He swayed from side to side as he dusted all the available surfaces. He made sure to take his time, and not rush.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He gasped and turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. He gulped, his lover looked very mad. "Damnit Naruto, you're supposed to be resting, if you wanted the house cleaned, I would have done it." He strode over and pulled the duster out of his dobe's hand. He then began pulling Naruto towards the stairs.

Naruto growled. "Stop telling me what to do. I wasn't doing any harm, and stop pulling me. I'm pregnant, not an invalid." He pulled his arm out of the teens grasp. "I'm sick of lying in bed, I'm bored."

"Naruto, you will get into bed now. Don't make me force you."

Naruto turned around, and glared at him. "Don't you dare, your not my mother, so stop acting like it."

"You've never had a mother…so how do you know-" He stopped, his eyes widening as he realised what he had just said. "I'm sor-" He was cut off as he flew through the air.

Naruto stood, rubbing his fist. "I hate you." He cried, storming up the stairs and shutting the bedroom door. Sasuke stood and winced. He had done it this time. How could he have been so heartless? He sat on the couch, and sighed.

Ten minutes later, Naruto came down the stairs with a bag on his shoulder. Sasuke stood and watched his lover walk towards the front door. He snapped out of his daze, and rushed over to his dobe. "What are you doing?"

"I'm moving out." Was the sharp reply. "Don't you dare try and stop me."

Sasuke stood motionless as he watched Naruto walk out the front door and walk towards the house opposite, the one Kakashi and the others stayed in when they came last year. Naruto turned once to glare at him, before shutting the door.

Sasuke bowed his head. At least Naruto wasn't leaving the village. Maybe he would be all right in a couple of hours, and would come back.

_One month later_

Sasuke was going crazy. Naruto still hadn't forgiven him. He refused to come out of the house. He had even gone to the village to get his own groceries. Sasuke had tried everything, flowers, chocolates, hell even ramen. But his dobe was being stubborn.

He had had many assignments from Kuro. The angel seemed to know of the situation, and Sasuke swore the angel was trying not to laugh. Apart from that, he had hardly slept, he had Naruto on his mind 24 hours a day, and he needed him back with him.

As he opened the front door, he nearly walked into Naruto who was stood outside the door about to knock. Why the dobe was going to knock was a mystery to him. Naruto bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He sniffled, before throwing himself at Sasuke and crying.

Sasuke smiled, and hugged his dobe. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who sorry. I love you dobe, please don't leave me again."

"I love you too, and I won't leave you." He said, still sobbing.

They walked back into the house together.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

_Five months later_

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto groan and turn on his side. His lover was now 8 and a half months pregnant, and whenever he lay down he couldn't get comfortable. It's no wonder why, he was freaking huge. Sasuke winced as he remembered when he told Naruto that, he had found himself flying through the wall.

The last few months had been a nightmare, what with Naruto not being able to sleep, to his very unusual cravings, and his violent mood swings. Naruto also seemed to glare at him when he went on assignments for Kuro, he knew the red head was anxious to get back to work, but Kuro refused to give him anything to do. Hell, he even tried to throw a glass at the angel, Kuro hasn't seen Naruto since.

To be honest Sasuke couldn't wait until the babies were born. He would much prefer to look after screaming babies than to look after Naruto. Well, if the babies were on time, they would be here in two weeks. That was another thing, the time when Kyuubi had informed Naruto that he was having twins. Naruto had actually passed out, and Sasuke had been a little shocked at the news, but now he couldn't wait to meet his children.

The lump on the bed stirred. "Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"What it is?" He asked quietly.

"Can you rub my tummy?"

Sasuke smiled and walked over to the bed. Naruto loved having his stomach rubbed. It seemed to settle him and the twins. Climbing onto the bed, he lay beside his lover, who turned on his back. He cuddled up and began rubbing his dobe's large stomach.

Naruto sighed, seeking comfort from Sasuke's presence and his ministrations. Naruto was so tired all the time. He could hardly walk, well he couldn't walk, he waddled. His stomach was so huge. He couldn't wait until the babies were born.

With his stomach being rubbed, he was able to fall back to sleep. Sasuke smiled and continued to rub. He wanted Naruto to get as much sleep as possible.

--

When Naruto awoke a few hours later, he was alone in bed. He looked around and saw Kuro standing by the window. The angel turned around as he heard Naruto stir. He smiled at the teen. Naruto smiled back.

"Naruto, I have orders to release you from my service. You are no longer an angel of death." Before Naruto could do or say anything, Kuro walked over and placed his hand on Naruto's head. There was a light tingling sensation and then it was gone.

Naruto glared, and then tears filled his eyes. The angel was confused. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Is it because I'm fat? Is it because I'm not good enough? You don't like me anymore do you? You're going to leave me, just like everyone leaves me. I'm going to be alone again." He wailed.

Kuro waved his arms, trying to get Naruto to stop crying, he had never been around a pregnant person before, so this was all new to him. He heard footsteps, and sighed when Sasuke came into the bedroom.

The raven haired teen knew exactly why Naruto was crying. He had his blonde hair back, so that meant Kuro had taken his wings away. Sasuke began to walk over to his now blonde lover to try and comfort him, but he stopped when Naruto held up his hand.

"Go away, I want to be alone."

Sasuke just nodded and motioned for Kuro to follow him. They left the emotional blonde and went down stairs to the front room. Kuro stood before the fire and told Sasuke what Naruto had said.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mean it. It's these damn emotions. Truthfully, I cannot wait until the babies are born. I don't know how much I can handle this."

Kuro hid a smile. "Well I have to go. I will see you soon." He said before disappearing.

Sasuke stood at the bottom of the stairs ten minutes later, wondering whether he should check on Naruto, or give him more time. He shook his head, he was being a wuss. Climbing up the stairs, he grimaced. He knew Naruto was going to be angry, and he would be the one in the firing line.

Well, he couldn't put it off. He froze as he stepped into the bedroom. The bed was empty and the window was open. "Damnit." He hissed as he ran and threw himself out of the window. He landed on the ground and looked around, he couldn't see Naruto. He closed his eyes, and felt for his presence.

He frowned, he could feel him. His eyes opened wide as he felt something else. Naruto was in pain, he began to fret. Was it because something had happened to the babies? As he was about to take to the air, he heard footsteps. He turned, only to come face to face with the Hokage, Kakashi, Iruka and Sakura. He groaned, why the hell was she here?

Tsunade saw the worried expression upon the teens face. "What is it?" She asked.

"Naruto ran off, and I can sense him, he's in pain."

"Well, I think it's good that he ran off. You're better off without him." Sakura said.

"Shut your mouth, your only here because Shizune's sick." Tsunade snapped.

Sakura obediently shut her mouth. The Hokage looked at Sasuke and nodded, they all followed him as he ran through the village. Naruto wasn't that far away.

--

Naruto had no idea why he ran, he was just feeling so upset at the moment. He wasn't that sad that he had lost his wings, he was just feeling particularly emotional today. He had been having painful cramps all day, and he was worried. He didn't tell Sasuke, because he knew how much his lover was sick of him.

As he was running, well kind of hobbling, his hands flew to his stomach. He tripped and fell, managing to turn, so he wouldn't fall on his stomach. The pain ripping through his stomach was so bad, he cried out. He lay gasping for breath as it passed.

Managing to slowly sit up, he leant against the nearest tree. His eyes filled with tears, he was so scared. Had he done something to hurt his babies? He needed his Sasuke. More pain rippled through his stomach and cried out again, he was left gasping for air.

As it passed, he mentally called for Sasuke. Because Sasuke was an angel of death, he would be able to sense him, so he prayed his lover would find him soon.

--

Sasuke and the others were running through the forest when the raven haired teen nearly stumbled. He gasped.

"What is it Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto's calling for me. He's in so much pain." He sped up and they burst into a clearing. Sasuke looked around and found Naruto leaning against a tree.

"Sasuke." He cried.

Sasuke ran to him with the Hokage right behind him. Kakashi and Sakura gasped as they saw Naruto's swollen stomach. Iruka also ran to Naruto, a small smile on his face. Sakura on the other hand was mad. She knew the freak was pregnant. And that meant Sasuke was the father, and she was the one who should be having Sasuke's children.

Maybe if she was nice to Naruto, Sasuke would be nice to her. She beamed and made her way to the freak.

All the others noticed for the first time that Naruto was now blonde. They had all missed his blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sasuke knelt beside, and held his hand.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry. I think I hurt the babies, what's wrong with them?"

"Ssh, Naruto. It's okay. What's the matter?" He asked the Hokage, and winced as his hand was squeezed and Naruto cried out once again.

"Its okay, Naruto's gone into labour. Kakashi, Iruka turn round." The two men turned so there backs were facing them. "Naruto, you need to use you sexy no jutsu."

Holding his hands up, he managed to call out the jutsu just as another contraction rippled through him. Now in his female version, he was naked from the waist down. Sasuke covered his legs with his jacket.

The Hokage got into position and checked to make sure everything was all right. She frowned. "Did you know you're having twins?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered. "Kyuubi told Naruto."

She smiled. "Okay, Naruto when another contraction comes, push."

When Naruto felt the next contraction, he pushed, and screamed. Sasuke tried to sooth him, but he was hit by the frantic Naruto and he found himself being pushed to the ground. He lay confused as to why Naruto had hit him.

Sakura had gasped as Naruto hit her Sasuke, and she moved to help her love, but she was pushed away. She growled. "I hope your babies die." She screeched.

Naruto turned to glare at her, but she was thrown through forest by Tsunade's punch. The pink haired girl lay unconscious on the ground. The Hokage turned back to Naruto, who was crying. Sasuke stirred and was back to kneeling beside Naruto.

"Don't worry Sasuke, pregnant woman always hit their lovers or husbands when there giving birth." She reassured him.

Sasuke cringed. He didn't want to be hit again. He turned when a cry pierced the air. Tsunade was holding the first baby. "Iruka, give me your jacket." She called and took the material off of the man and wrapped the baby in it. "It's a boy." She said, placing the bundle in Iruka's arms, he gulped as he cradled the baby in his arms. The Hokage turned back to Naruto who had started to push again. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed. Sasuke winced, and hoped his lover didn't break his hand.

--

Half an hour later, Sasuke was cradling his son to his chest, and Naruto was cradling his daughter to his. Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka were stood looking down at them, with big smiles on their faces. When Sakura had regained consciousness, she had been sent away, so she now sat with her back to a tree, glaring into space.

Naruto was silently crying as he looked at his children. Their son looked like a miniature Sasuke, complete with pale skin, black hair and eyes. Their daughter was an exact opposite, looking exactly like Naruto, complete with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto, who was now back in male form met eyes and smiled at each other. Sasuke, too had tears in his eyes as he looked at his family. "I'm so proud of you Naruto." He whispered, making Naruto cry harder.

"What are you going to call them?" Iruka asked.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke looked down at his son, and smiled at his adorable face. Tracing a finger over his chubby cheek, he thought of a name for his son. "Kanaye." He finally said, looking up at Naruto. His lover smiled at him and nodded.

Naruto looked down at his little girl. "Amaya." He said, looking up at Sasuke who nodded. "Uchiha Tsunade Amaya." He said, looking up at the woman, who gasped and covered her mouth as she cried. "Thank you Naruto." She whispered.

Sasuke smirked and lifted his head. "Uchiha Iruka Kanaye." Iruka was the one that was crying now, and Kakashi laughed, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

"Come, we better get back. It's cold."

Tsunade took Amaya from Naruto and Iruka carried Naruto. He smiled down at his 'son' who fell asleep in his arms.

--

Kanaye - Zealous one.

Amaya – Night rain

Rho - Thank you so much for the pic, it's fantastic. I still have a smile on my face. Naruto's face is perfect. I can't thank you enough, I love it and will be grateful for any more pics. This chapter is just for you, hope you like it.

Please check out the pic, it's awesome -

.com/art/The-Crimson-Angel-71845992

Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome. Hope you like this chapter.

--


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

A week later, after the Hokage, Kakashi and Iruka left. Sasuke and Naruto were settling in, trying to get used to being parents. Naruto found that Kanaye was the quiet one, just like Sasuke, and Amaya was rather loud, as she seemed to cry a lot. He guessed she took after him.

Sasuke had been enjoying looking after his children, his beautiful children. He hadn't had any assignments from Kuro, mostly because Naruto banned him from doing any, but he couldn't blame his lover. This was all knew to both of them, and looking after twins on your own was a little daunting.

But now he didn't have a choice. Kuro had just left, and he had to do an assignment. He winced at Naruto's glare. It had been a rather difficult night. Amaya had been up all night crying, and he could see how tired Naruto was.

"Teme, I mean it. You can't go."

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe, I have too. You know that."

Naruto huffed. "Fine, but you're sleeping in the spare room tonight." He stormed off as Amaya once again started to cry.

Sasuke sighed as he made his way out of the house. Naruto still seemed to be emotional. He was still having mood swings. He suddenly smiled, after his assignment was over, maybe he could go to the village and buy something nice to make Naruto. Maybe that would help soften him up a bit.

He preferred to sleep with Naruto, he loved snuggling up to him. And their children slept in the room with them. Kakashi and Iruka had bought them cribs for them. He did not want to sleep alone. He had been thinking of asking Kuro to relieve him of duty, but they needed the money, now more than ever.

He was also thinking of maybe returning to Konoha. The Hokage was adamant that they return, but Naruto said he didn't want to travel with the babies. He sighed as he flew through the air. The sooner he got it done, the sooner he got back.

--

Naruto glared at the front door. As much as he loved his babies, it was hard to take care of both of them on his own. It was just his luck that they were both need their diapers changing at the same time, and both wanted to be fed. He was on his last nerve.

He was tired, exhausted really. He found himself overly emotional, and he would break down crying all the time. He made sure he never did in front of Sasuke. He didn't want to make a fuss, but he sometimes felt like he wanted to run away from it all.

After making sure the babies were tucked up in their cribs, he went down stairs. In all this commotion, he had once again neglected his health. He wasn't eating properly and he wasn't getting much sleep.

In the kitchen, he made himself some ramen and ate it at the table. It had been an hour since Sasuke had been gone, and he was getting madder as each minute passed. After clearing up the mess, he lay on the couch.

As he closed his eyes, he wondered whether it was worth going back to Konoha would be best. He would have people around him to help, and the children would be able to interact with other children as they grow up. Maybe being out here alone was what he hated. At first, he had loved it. Just him and Sasuke, but now it was different.

Once again his emotions got the better of him and he cried himself to sleep.

--

After finishing his job, Sasuke stopped in the village and bought some groceries, along with some ramen. He walked into the house and saw Naruto asleep on the couch. After dumping the groceries on the table, he bent over his dobe, and frowned at the tears mark on the tanned cheeks. He sighed and went to unpack the bags. This was not the first time he had seen that his dobe had cried himself asleep.

He knew there was a lot more going on than the idiot was telling him. He had no idea why Naruto would hide this from him. Maybe it would be a good idea to return to Konoha. They would have help. He sighed and sat at the end of the couch, watching Naruto sleep. He hated seeing his lover so sad.

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

--

When Sasuke woke up, Naruto was gone. He got up and looked around. He sighed as he heard crying. Walking up the stairs, he walked into their bedroom. Naruto was cradling Amaya as she cried. He bent down and picked up Kanaye as his son began to cry. He looked at Naruto's face, and began to get worried. Naruto looked strange, like he wasn't there, like he was dong everything on autopilot.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke bit his lip, wanting to push it, but afraid that Naruto might snap at him. "Do you still love me?" He asked quietly.

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Why are you asking me that?" He asked, but Sasuke only continued looking at him. "Of course I still love you…it's just hard. I feel so tired all the time. I never thought it would be this hard. Sometimes I feel like I don't want to carry on." Tears began to form in his eyes. "I feel so emotional all the damn time, and I can't stop crying." He sighed, and put Amaya back into her crib, as she had fallen back to sleep. He left the room, and went into the bathroom.

Sasuke followed, after putting Kanaye back in his crib, now that his sister had stopped crying, so had he. Kanaye only cried when his sister started to cry. He followed Naruto and found him sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His dobe held a hand over his mouth as he cried. Sasuke's own eyes filled with tears. It was like Naruto's heart had broken. He collapsed next to his lover and pulled the smaller teen into his arms.

Naruto held on tight, feeling comforted by the familiar touch of Sasuke. He had no idea why he felt like this, and he didn't know why he couldn't stop crying. Naruto once again cried himself asleep. Sasuke picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, tucking Naruto into bed, he lay beside him. He watched as Naruto slept, watched the face he loved. He frowned, Naruto looked terrible, with black circles under his eyes, and his usual tan complexion seemed paler.

He wondered when the last time Naruto had a decent meal. He nodded to himself. When his dobe woke up, he would cook him something nice. Lying on his back, he also thought about what to do. He would tell Kuro he wanted to be relieved of duty. He loved working as an angel, but his family came first. Then they would go back to Konoha, maybe it would help. Naruto would have Iruka and the Hokage and they would have help.

As his own eyes closed, he turned on his side and draped an arm over Naruto's waist.

--

Naruto and Sasuke were awoken by the crying of the twins. Naruto groaned as the two got up. For some reason, it had become a habit. Naruto would usually tend to Amaya and Sasuke would tend to Kanaye. It was diaper time, and then they would want feeding. After two diapers were changed, they took the babies down stairs. Placing them in the bouncy chairs, Naruto went into the kitchen and prepared the bottles.

Sasuke started dinner. He decided he would make fish, rice and miso soup. It was healthy and Naruto loved miso soup. As the food was cooking, he took Kanaye's bottle.

After the twins were fed, they fell back to sleep, so they were put back to bed and Sasuke dished up dinner. He and Naruto sat at the table and ate. He kept a close eye on Naruto, making sure his lover ate.

Naruto made sure he ate everything on his plate. He knew Sasuke was keeping an eye on him. It was so quiet. He met Sasuke's eyes, and they smiled at each other, though Sasuke noticed Naruto's smile wasn't as bright at it usually was.

"Naruto, I've been thinking." He paused, making sure Naruto was listening. "Do you want to return to Konoha?"

Naruto looked down at the table, and once again burst into tears. Sasuke jumped up and pulled his dobe into his arms. "Naruto, tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't…kn…ow…what's wrong." He stuttered through his tears. "I don't know what I want to do either. I want to see Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke nodded. "We'll pack up and head home in a couple of days. I also have to speak with Kuro." Using his fingers, he lifted up Naruto's chin. There lips met in a chaste kiss. "I love you dobe." He whispered.

"I love you too."

Taking Naruto's hand, he led the smaller teen up the stairs. Maybe it would be rest for his dobe to rest. The twins should stay asleep for the next couple of hours. After tucking him into bed, Sasuke began to pack up all their belongings.

--

A few days later with everything they owned sealed within scrolls, they left the little village where they had lived for over two years. They both turned to have once last look, before walking away. Naruto had thought once again whether Sasuke would come to hate him for making him leave.

With Amaya strapped to his back, he followed Sasuke, who had Kanaye strapped to his back. They sped through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. Sasuke missed his wings. Kuro had visited the other day, and the angel knew what Sasuke wanted to say. He just took his wings away, and said maybe one day they would meet again.

But now, he was returning home with Naruto and his children. He hoped Naruto would be happier when they arrived.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

The two chuunin guards at the gate saw two people walking towards them, standing to attention, they awaited their arrival. The two chuunin guards were Sakura and Ino. Sakura had been released from her cell, and she was on probation. Ino was watching her friend carefully. She always knew Sakura was unstable.

When the two walking towards the village came into view, Ino smiled brightly. She had missed Naruto and Sasuke. Her smile faltered when she looked at the pink haired girl. Sakura's face was split into a big smile. She hoped Sakura didn't do anything stupid.

But she was Sakura after all. She broke into a run and tried to throw herself at Sasuke, the raven haired boy sidestepped, not wanting the pest to hurt his son. He and Naruto walked passed her, and stood before Ino.

The blonde girl smiled and began cooing at the babies. She and all the others knew about Naruto, and how he had become pregnant. Sakura was shouting her big mouth off, so the Hokage had told them.

Ino thought the twins were beautiful, and found herself gushing. She suddenly pulled herself together. She smiled. "I will escort you to the Hokage." She paused. "Sakura, stay here." The big foreheaded girl glared at her, but refrained from saying anything. She didn't want Ino to give the Hokage a bad report. She would do anything to stay out of that cell.

Her eye began to twitch as she saw Sasuke take hold of Naruto's hand. She watched as they walked away from her. She wished Sasuke would see what Naruto was doing, and wished her love would break away from Naruto's grasp, so they could finally be together. She stood staring dreamily after the boy she loved.

--

Ino led the two teens to the Hokage tower, and the guards outside the door knocked. "Go away." A shout was heard from inside.

Naruto snorted and pushed passed the guards. He opened the door and walked in, sidestepping the paperweight thrown at his head. "Baachan, calm down."

Tsunade's eyes snapped to the two people who had entered her office. She nearly burst into tears as Naruto and Sasuke stood before her. She stood up and being careful of the baby on Naruto's, hugged the blonde to her ample chest. She then turned to Sasuke, intent on shaking his hand. Instead she hugged the raven haired teen too.

She ushered for them to sit down, and watched as they un-strapped the babies from their backs and held them to their chests as they sat down. She smiled, they looked so cute. Once they were sitting, she took a good look at the pair. Sasuke looked worried, and Naruto looked tired and depressed. She mentally shook her head, she knew what was wrong.

"Are you here to stay?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered, his voice emotionless.

She nodded, happy to finally have him home, where he belonged. She stood and went to the door, and ordered for the guard to summon Kakashi and Iruka. She then sat back down and just watched as the two made sure the babies were fine.

A knock on the door a moment later signalled the two men's arrival. Kakashi and Iruka smiled as they saw the two teens, but Iruka frowned as he saw his 'sons' drawn and pale face. He could tell Naruto's smile was fake.

"Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, I have a mission for you. I want you to baby sit Amaya and Kanaye for the next two days."

Kakashi gaped under his mask. Iruka smiled, he loved kids and was looking forwards to it. Naruto bit his lip, it would be the first time he would away from the twins. As much as he wanted a break, he was uncertain about being away from them. Sasuke saw the worry on Naruto's face, he too was feeling uncertain, but it would do them good to have and break and spend some time together.

Sasuke stood up and placed Kanaye in Kakashi's arms. The silver head man gulped as he looked down at the baby in his arms. Sasuke then took out the scrolls they had sealed all there stuff in and tucked them into Kakashi's pouch on his belt, giving him instructions about diapers and how to make up a bottle and making sure it was not too hot.

Iruka listened carefully. Kakashi was still looking down at the bundle in his arms, praying he wouldn't drop him. Naruto stood and frowned. He trusted Iruka with his life, but he didn't know if he could be without his children.

Sasuke looked at his lover and sighed. "Naruto." The blonde finally moved and placed Amaya in the chuunins arms. Iruka smiled down at the baby girl.

"Don't worry Naruto, they will be fine. Go rest, and relax."

Naruto nodded and watched as the two men left, carrying his babies. He would have tried to follow them if Sasuke hadn't grabbed him. They turned towards the Hokage. She smiled at them.

"Will you be staying at your house Sasuke-san?" She asked.

Sasuke looked uncertain. He didn't know if he could take his family and live in a house full of bad memories. Tsunade seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, nodded. "Naruto, do you know who your father was?"

Naruto bowed his head and nodded. "When I was working for Kuro, I had access to see my past, I saw my father sealing the fox within me."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged. He looked at his lover, the black eyes he had grown to love filled with hurt. "The 4th was my father."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but remained silent. The Hokage took out a key. "Your father wanted you to have this when you reached 16. Seeing as it is your birthday this week, you can have it now." She handed over the key. "I've had the genins cleaning it every week." She gave them directions to the house.

Naruto was still dazed, knowing that he was going to be living in his father's house. His hand shook slightly, and tears filled his eyes. He and Sasuke were going to be bringing up their children in his fathers house.

Sasuke held his lover against him. Picking up their stuff, he pulled his dobe out of the door, and they began making there way towards the house.

--

Naruto stood in the front room of the house where his father had lived. It was a big house, with a front room, kitchen, dining room, and library on the ground floor. On the second were five bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Like Tsunade said, the place was clean. It still had all the furniture.

Naruto was aware of Sasuke's gaze on his back. He didn't know what to feel. Here he was, in a place that he would have grown up in if his father hadn't of died. But now he had a chance to get to know what kind of a person his father was by the belongings in this house. But that could wait. He and Sasuke needed to spend some time together, and they both needed to relax.

Sasuke finally moved, and stood behind Naruto. Slipping his arms around the smaller teen's waist, he smiled as Naruto snuggled into him. "Why don't we go to the onsen?" He asked.

Naruto just nodded, and disappeared upstairs, and found two towels. Returning to the front room, he followed Sasuke out the front door and towards the onsen.

--

Over at Kakashi's house, the silver haired ninja was fretting. Kanaye was sound asleep on his bed, but Amaya was crying, and had been crying since they brought the twins to his house. Iruka had her in his arms, and Kakashi was pacing. They had fed her, and changed her, but nothing would stop her from crying.

"Kakashi, calm down, sometimes babies just need to cry."

Kakashi paused in his pacing. "So why isn't Kanaye crying?"

"Well…he probably takes after Sasuke, and this one." He paused, looking down at Amaya. "Probably takes after Naruto, and you remember how loud Naruto was when he was a child." He smiled. "She just wants to cry, she also probably wants her mommy."

Kakashi looked sceptical, the sound of Amaya's crying was grating on his nerves. She was crying like the world had ended, and he didn't know how much more he could take. They had only been here for an hour, and they had many more to go.

--

At the onsen, Naruto and Sasuke had the hot springs to themselves. Naruto was in heaven. The hot water was relieving the aching muscles in his back. Sasuke too was in bliss. The two teens had their eyes closed.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smirked, his hand making its way towards the limp flesh between his lover's legs. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hand closed over his cock. Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto smirked. His own hand made its way to Sasuke's and wrapped his hand around it. He smiled as he heard Sasuke's indrawn breath.

They both took this as a silent challenge. They're hands began to move, trying to bring the other to completion first. Gasps and moans filled the air. Naruto bit his lip, wanting to last longer. His hand sped up and smirked in triumph as Sasuke tensed, and came with a shudder.

Sasuke scowled at his lover, and sped up his own movements. Naruto groaned at his own completion. He turned to face Sasuke, who was pouting. Naruto laughed, and to Sasuke, it sounded like music to his ears. He hadn't heard Naruto laugh in what felt like ages.

He pulled his lover into a hug. "Come, let's go home. I think we should christen the bed."

Naruto smiled as they got out and went to get dried.

--

**Warning lemon alert, hopefully, I'm getting better at them.**

Minutes later they were in the master bedroom, clothes strewn upon the floor. Landing on the bed, limbs entangled and lips melded together. Sasuke's hands wandered over his dobe's body, loving each gasp and moan that came out of his lover's mouth.

Naruto parted his legs to allow Sasuke to slip between them. Sasuke wet his fingers, and reaches down to slip the first one into Naruto's entrance. He feels Naruto tense before relaxing, the gasps and moans coming from his lover increase as he slips in another finger, and begins stretching.

All too soon, the fingers disappear and Naruto moans in disappointment. Sasuke chuckles softly as he begins to slip the head of his cock inside the teen beneath him. Naruto once again tenses before submitting himself.

Sasuke thrusts in up to the hilt, and holds still for a moment. Looking down at Naruto's flushed face and lust filled eyes make him almost cum, pulling out and thrusting back in, he groans at the tightness surrounding his cock.

He starts out slow, but speeds up his thrusts when Naruto growls at him. All too soon, the pressure rises, and Sasuke takes hold of Naruto's neglected member, and stoke him in time with his thrusts.

Naruto tenses and cums hard, Sasuke groans as Naruto's insides squeeze him tightly. After a few more jabs, Sasuke stills, and with a groan cums within his lover, gasping, he collapses upon Naruto, breathing hard.

After a moment, he pulls out and lays beside the blonde. Looking over, he smiles as he watches Naruto fall asleep. He hoped that now that they were home, everything would be all right, that Naruto would be happier.

--

Over at Kakashi's house, the silver haired ninja sighed. Amaya had finally fallen asleep. He looked over at Iruka to see his lover looked tired. Iruka carefully placed Amaya on the bed and the two crept away.

Kakashi started to cry as Amaya began crying again. Iruka walked back over and picked up the baby. As soon as she was in the chuunins arms, Amaya stopped crying. Iruka sighed. He would keep her in his arms if it kept her quiet.

Kakashi was about to jump out the window as Kanaye stirred, and the baby started to cry. Kakashi just stood there, wondering whether he could get out the window quick enough.

"Don't you dare." Iruka said, glaring at his lover. He made sure Kakashi picked up the baby.

"I hope this ends soon."

--

Two days couldn't have come any sooner for Kakashi and Iruka. They eagerly handed over the twins to their parents. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from laughing at the haggard looks on his sensei's face. Holding his son close, he watched Naruto carefully. The blonde looked a little strained. His lover looked up and to smile reassuringly, but the raven haired teen could see right through it.

Sasuke wondered whether they would actually be all right. Or was it just wishful thinking. After thanking the two men, they left. Even though Naruto had missed his babies, he felt depressed again. And he had the overwhelming urge to cry again. Maybe he just needed time. He nodded, with Sasuke's help, they would be fine.

--

Okay, this is where things turn a little sour. I couldn't help it. |The story seems to be writing itself. It came this way all by itself. (I had nothing to do with it, I swear.) I hope it's not too angsty for you, I know a bit is good, but too much can ruin a story. Anyway, hope it's alright!

**Rho - Thank you so much for the latest pic, it's awesome. I am so grateful, I love it. Once again, this chapter is dedicated to you. You rock. **

**Here, everyone check it out**

.com/art/Judgement-72019797

**Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, it means so much to me. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One **

_Three years later_

Naruto, with tears dribbling down his cheeks ran as fast as he could through the forest. The last three years had been tough on him. Being back in Konoha had been okay. His friends were happy to see him and Sasuke back, and he was happy to be back home.

But he guessed he was a little bitter. They had only been in the village for a week, before they assigned Sasuke as a member of Anbu, which meant Naruto had to stay at home to look after the twins, while Sasuke went on missions. He hardly saw Sasuke, and he sank deeper into depression. He was always crying, and he swore one day, he would run out of tears.

As much as he loved his children, he didn't think he could carry on anymore. Looking after twins had been harder than he thought it would be. And now he was getting away from it, he had had enough. He was getting as far away from the village as possible, he did feel guilty about leaving his children and Sasuke, but he felt like he was losing his mind.

He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was he had to get away. He left Konoha about four hours ago. Sasuke was on a mission, and Iruka was looking after the twins. He had just packed up and ran.

He finally stopped. Looking round, he was standing at the edge of a cliff. He looked over the edge, it was rather high. He felt a little dizzy and stepped back. There was a wooded bridge to his left, but for some reason, he wasn't moving. Was it that bad, that he was thinking of suicide?

He shook his head as the tears came faster. Would it really solve anything? Well for him it would, but was he selfish enough to leave his lover and children. Blindly he stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked over.

It was by accident that he found himself toppling over, the ground suddenly disappeared and he was falling. He had a moment of panic, before submitting himself to what would be the end of his life. He ignored the roaring of the nine-tailed fax within him and closed his eyes.

When he landed, he died on impact, shattering every bone in his body. Blood leaked from various cuts on his body, staining the ground beneath him.

--

Sasuke sighed as he walked into his and Naruto's house. For once it was quiet. The twins were now three years old. It hard been hard bringing them up, but he thought they were doing a good job. He and Naruto were now 18 years old. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he clasped the box. He was going to ask Naruto to marry him.

Stepping into the front room, he frowned as he saw Iruka sat on the couch with the twins. Naruto hadn't said that he was going anywhere. Iruka looked up, and smiled, but it was a worried smile.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, he just asked for me to look after the twins, but that was a couple of hours ago. I'm getting a little worried. He didn't look too good when he left, and I know he had been crying." Iruka bit his lip.

Sasuke finally moved from his spot and ran up the stairs. He too had noticed Naruto hadn't been doing too well for the last year or so. But he had done nothing. He had just hoped with time, Naruto would be fine. Going into their bedroom, he noticed some of Naruto's clothes were gone.

He cursed and ran back down the stairs. "Naruto's taken some of his stuff. Can you stay here, while I go and find him?" He asked Iruka. The man nodded, and Sasuke ran out of the house.

Stopping in the street, he closed his eyes. Even though they were no longer angels, he could still sense Naruto within his mind. He frowned as he felt Naruto, but he was quite far away. He wondered if he could make it using Hiraishin no Jutsu. Forming a hand sign, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

He looked around the forest, and closed his eyes. He was still about an hour away from Naruto's location. Taking off at a run, he sped as fast as he could. He wouldn't let Naruto leave him. Maybe if they would have taken it in turns, taking missions. Maybe if he would have looked after the twins more often, Naruto wouldn't have felt the need to leave them.

He fought the tears that threatened to fall. He would make this right. He needed his dobe. After travelling as fast as he could for about an hour, he came to a cliff. He looked around frantically. He tried once again to sense Naruto, but he felt nothing. It was like he had…no Sasuke thought, he wouldn't think like that.

Walking to the edge of the cliff, he looked over and every muscle in his body stilled. A hand flew to his mouth. He could see Naruto laying at the bottom. Finally making himself move, he ran down the wall.

Jumping to the ground, he fell to his knees. Grabbing Naruto's hand, he shook. He knew his dobe was dead. He couldn't see Naruto breathing. He finally sagged, throwing his head back . He screamed. He screamed until his voice broke, then he started to sob.

Bending over Naruto's body, he pleaded for the man to come back, knowing it was impossible. He felt the air around him quicker as power grew around him. He bolted up, he knew that feeling. Looking round frantically, he saw Kuro materialise in front of him. He began shaking his head.

"No, you can't take him. I won't let you." He mumbled.

The angel shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to take him away from you."

Sasuke stopped mumbling. "What do you mean?"

"As Naruto is an ex-angel, I can bring him back, but I can only bring him back as the crimson angel, which means, he will never age. He will always be in my service."

Sasuke nodded, but paused. "That means Naruto will stay 18 forever, while I continue aging."

Kuro nodded. "Unless, you join him, as an ex-angel yourself, you are entitled to become a full angel. You will both be in my service. You must think about it, once you're in, there's no way out."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Do it." He said. Naruto meant the world to him, and he wanted him back. And they had both told each other that they loved being angels. It would be sad watching as they're children aged, while they stayed the same age. The same with the others in the village, but at least they would be together.

He snapped his attention back to Kuro, who was knelt beside Naruto, hands glowing white over Naruto's chest. Sasuke held his breath, and watched as Naruto suddenly gasped as he began to breath. His lovers hair become red, and when his eyes opened they were red too.

Naruto frowned. He had no idea where he was. As his memory returned, he bolted up into a sitting position, looking around frantically. "Am I dead?" He asked.

Sasuke slapped him around the head. The now red head hissed, and looked at Sasuke. "What was that for?" He asked.

"That's for killing yourself."

Naruto bit his lip. "I didn't kill myself, I slipped." He frowned. "How can I be dead if you're here?" He looked around, and saw Kuro. He smiled at the angel, he had missed Kuro. "What's happening?" He asked.

"Sasuke will explain that to you, I have to go. I will be in touch." He stood, and before he left, he held his hands over Sasuke's head. The raven felt pain for a moment, when he opened his eyes, the angel was gone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and told him what happened. Naruto looked down, biting his lip. He hadn't meant to jump, but like Sasuke said, this was the only way he could have come back to life. He had missed being an angel.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sasuke just pulled the man into his arms. "It's okay. We'll be fine. But you're telling the Hokage." He smirked as Naruto tensed.

"Why do we have to tell her?" Naruto pouted.

"Well, your hair and eyes are red. I don't actually understand why your wings are red, when angels of death wings are black."

"I think it has something to do with Kyuubi." As soon as he said the fox's name, said fox roared in his mind, telling him what an idiot he was.

"Come, Iruka's worried about you and the twins will want to see us."

Naruto let Sasuke help him to his feet. They both redrew their wings, Sasuke saw the happiness in Naruto's eyes, and nearly cried. It was the first time he had seen Naruto happy for a while. They took to the air, like it was only yesterday that they had them.

As they flew, Sasuke bit his lip. "Naruto, I think it would be best to use a henge for tonight. Then we can inform the Hokage and the others tomorrow." Naruto just nodded, he would activate it when they got nearer to the village.

--

Back at Naruto's house, Iruka was nearly out of his mind with worry. He had put the twins to bed and now he was pacing. Kakashi stood watching his lover, wondering what the matter was. He coughed, making his presence known. Iruka nearly jumped a foot in the air, he glared at the smirking man.

"What's the matter?"

"Naruto ran off, and Sasuke has gone to look for him."

Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maybe we should inform the Hokage?"

"No, let's wait for a while. Wait until Sasuke returns."

Kakashi just nodded, knowing there was no use in arguing, Iruka would win, and he always did. All he could do was comfort his lover.

--

When Naruto and Sasuke were near the village, they descended to the ground and hid their wings. With a quick hand sign, Naruto looked liked he usually does, but this henge was an advanced one. No one could see through it, not even the sharingan and byakugan. Even though, they retained the jutsus they had had before, they gained even more this time.

Both using Hiraishin no jutsu, they appeared in front of their house. Naruto bit his lip, wondering. "What kind of parent am I? I was going to leave them."

Sasuke bowed his head, what could he say to make the man feel better. "It's not your fault. I should have done more. I should have noticed how you felt, you were unhappy. I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"It's not your fault. I should have told you."

Sasuke smiled, and held out his hand. Naruto grabbed hold of it, and allowed his lover to pull him inside. Like Naruto predicted, Iruka was angry, and then came relief and he hugged his 'son'. "You do anything like that again, and I will beat then shit out of you." He said.

Naruto smiled and hugged the man. "I'm sorry." Pulling away, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow okay, I want to go and see the twins." He walked away and up the stairs. Opening the door, he walked into the twin's room. At the moment, the twins shared a bedroom. But as they got older, Naruto knew they would want to have separate rooms. He knelt between the beds.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, he looked from his son who was looking more and more like Sasuke every day. He then looked at his daughter, who looked a lot like him. How could he have ever thought that leaving them would be the answer? Holding his hands to his mouth, he choked on a sob.

He sensed Sasuke behind him, so he didn't jump when his lover placed a hand on his shoulder. He let Sasuke help him up and out of the room. They went into their own room and lay on the bed.

"It's okay Naruto. It will be all right now."

--

Once again, the story is out of my hands and taking its own course. I wanted Naruto and Sasuke back as angels and couldn't think of a way to do that. I guess they could have just summoned Kuro, but I wanted something drastic to happen. So, now they are angels again and also immortal.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke, along with the twins were standing outside the Hokage's office. The twins were excited about seeing their 'grandmother'. Naruto gulped as he thought of what the women was going to say when she found out what he had done. Not intentionally, but she would still probably beat the shit out of him.

The door opened and the twins rushed in, squealing, well Amaya squealed. Kanaye just had a small smile on his face. They both jumped on the desk and cuddled up to the Hokage. The woman smiled at her grandchildren, and hugged them both to her chest.

She then looked up at the parents, and narrowed her eyes. She could read Naruto better than anyone, apart from Sasuke that is. So she knew something was wrong. Calling to the guard at the door, who happened to be Ino. The blonde woman smiled at the two men and grinned at the twins.

"Ino, can you take the twins outside and keep them occupied."

Ino nodded and motioned for the twins to follow her, which they did. The loved their auntie Ino. When they were alone, Sasuke pushed Naruto down into a chair and he took the other. The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

Naruto looked away, unable to meet her eyes. Sasuke sighed. "Last night, Naruto died." Naruto winced at the Hokage's shriek. He remained silent as Sasuke explained what happened. He then had to endure her hitting him around the head. He looked pleadingly at his lover, who just glared at him.

"What the hell were you thinking, you stupid idiot?" She hissed. She took a deep breath and sat back down. "Well, your now back to being the crimson angel. The council, especially Hiashi is going to love that. You might as well drop the henge, everyone will have to get used to you, especially your children."

Naruto just nodded and released the henge. He ran a hand through his red hair. "What now?" He asked.

"Well, your now obviously in service of that angel." She paused as they nodded. She bit her lip. "You will have to take assignments from the angel, but I will still need you both in my service as ninja's." She paused again as they nodded. "And of course you still have to raise your children. And…the council will probably want to speak with you."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and frowned. "Shit." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled. He too was not looking forward to that. "Well, at least he can't bully us. Kuro won't stand for it." He smirked, and Sasuke just nodded.

"Well, you might as well leave and let the villagers know your back." She smiled at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Okay, I want ramen." Naruto announced. "I'll take Amaya to lunch." He said standing up. Sasuke just followed and knew he would be taking Kanaye out for sushi, his son was as addicted to that stuff as much as Naruto and Aiko was too ramen.

--

An hour later they were back home. The twins seemed to be fine with his new look. They were more than excited with their wings, even the quiet Kanaye was in awe. "Da da, take me for a fly." Amaya jumped up and down, Naruto smiled. The twins had gotten used to calling him Da da, and Sasuke daddy.

"Daddy, I want you to take me for a fly too." Kanaye turned on Sasuke. The two men looked at each other before smiling. Taking their children by the hand, they left the house.

Making sure no one was around, they shrugged. It didn't matter if there was. The Hokage said the villagers would have to get used to seeing them. The twins squealed in delight as they withdrew their wings.

Amaya hopped onto Naruto's back, while Kanaye hopped on Sasuke's. "Okay, hold on tight." Naruto warned. They took to the air, relishing the feeling and bringing back memories. Making sure the twins were holding on tight, they began to fly through the air, smiling as the twins squealed.

--

The villagers gasped at the sight of the crimson angel, along with an angel with black wings. Some smiled as they heard the Uchiha twins squealing, but they frowned. They all knew Naruto had been the crimson angel, did that mean he was once again. They made their way to the Hokage tower, wanting answers.

The Hokage herself was in her office, looking out the window. She too could hear the twins shouting out their excitement. When she looked down, she groaned as she. Moments later, the door opened and a guard walked in. She held up her hand.

"Tell them to gather this evening for an explanation. 6pm." The guard nodded and left. She herself summoned the other guard and ordered for him to summon the council for a meeting.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed. This was going to be annoying.

--

When the council was assembled she entered the room, and took her seat. She could already see the smug look on Hiashi's face. The others were surprised, but they too looked happy. She kept her face expressionless. She knew all they cared about was having Naruto in the village, so there village would be the most powerful.

She told them about what happened and to her surprise, they looked shocked. But that soon changed. Hiashi, once again looking smug said. "Well, with their new found powers, we will be able to accomplish anything we want."

"I don't think so. The angels won't allow them to use their powers for us. They are now in their service, unless you wish to wish to be paid a visit by Kuro again." She hid a smirk as the long haired mans face paled. "Anyway, I have called the villagers to be assembled and I will tell them of the situation." She stood and left the room.

--

Naruto and Sasuke, with the twins stood on the podium with the Hokage. Naruto stepped as far back as possible. He hated this. The Hokage was telling the villagers what had happened to him. He kind of felt stupid, how he had fallen to his death. The villagers seemed okay with the fact that Naruto was back to being the crimson angel.

Before the villagers had stopped with the glares and name calling, ever since he had saved them, they had treated him differently. And now it didn't seem to make any difference. He sent out his senses and sensed the guilt that was still within the people of the village. But he could feel their happiness that they now had someone, well two someone's that were powerful.

He bit his lip, and unconsciously reached out his hand. Sasuke saw Naruto's distress, and when his lover reached out his hand, he reached out his own. Grabbing hold of Naruto's hand, he felt Naruto's hand shake. He could feel the red heads feelings, how he felt about the villagers, how he knew the villagers were more than happy to use them for their own purposes. And he was not looking forwards to the meeting with the council.

The twins looked at their Da da, they could feel his distress. Both children wrapped their arms around his legs. Naruto smiled down at them. He felt the need to be away from the village. Like before when Sasuke left him, he did not want to return to the village, now he wanted to flee. How easy it would be to grab his kids and fly away. Sasuke gripped his hand tighter. "Calm down." He whispered.

Naruto tried to smile, but just nodded. The Hokage dismissed the villagers, and turned. "Go home. We have to meet the council tomorrow afternoon. So I will see you then. Bye kids."

"Bye gran." They called after her.

Sasuke tugged on his dobe's hand and they walked home. Sasuke looked at his dobe, he would have to keep a close eye on him. He too felt the overwhelming urge to get away from the village, but they would stay, they had too. The twins would be starting at the academy in a couple of years.

When they reached home, Naruto went into the kitchen and started dinner. He took out some ramen for him and Amaya and he took out some fish and rice for Sasuke and Kanaye. While the kids were watching TV, Sasuke walked into the kitchen and stood watching as Naruto cooked. Crossing the kitchen, he stood behind his dobe. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist. Naruto leant into his lover's chest and sighed. Sasuke bit his lip. He still had the ring in his pocket, but he didn't think it was a very good time. Maybe after the meeting with the council, he could get someone to baby-sit the twins, and then take his dobe out to dinner, where he would propose.

"Teme, you're going to have to let me go. I have to make dinner." He was snapped out of his thoughts. Letting go reluctantly, he started to lay the table. He smiled at his lover, watching his tight ass as he moved. Sasuke licked his lips, wanting more than anything to push Naruto over the table and fuck his brains out. But the twins were in the next room.

Naruto smirked, he could feel Sasuke's feelings, and how aroused his lover was. Walking over to the fridge, he opened the door and bent over. Sasuke growled at him, Naruto just laughed. "Go and sit with the twins, dinner will be soon."

--

Once again Naruto was feeling distressed. He and Sasuke were standing outside the council's chambers, waiting to be called. All he wanted to do was run away. The door opened and the open window was looking very tempting to Naruto, but he was suddenly pulled into the dreaded room. He shuddered as he saw the council members sat at the long table.

The two sat down and waited. The Hokage looked and them and smiled. She looked over at the head council member, which happened to be Hiashi. The long haired man smirked. "Well, we have one question. Who has your allegiance, us or the angels?"

Naruto sighed. "I guess both. We are now in service of the angels. If you can't handle that, we could always leave."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was only asking. I wanted to know if the angels asked you to destroy the village, would you?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, he knew his lover was close to losing his temper. "Well, if we were asked to destroy the village, then that would be mean you had done something bad enough to be destroyed."

Hiashi nodded, he understood that. "What I want to know now is can you use your powers for your ninja missions?" His eyes held hope, thinking of how much power he could have at his fingertips.

"No, we cannot use our powers for ninja missions, we use our powers as we see fit. Not for your personal gain."

Hiashi glared, but the Hokage held up her hand. "Will you be remaining in the village?" She looked closely at Naruto, and could tell the young man wanted to leave, which made her heart thump against her chest. She didn't want to lose him again.

"Yes, we will be remaining in the village. The twins will be starting at the academy in two years, and they have friends here, I don't want to take that away from them." Naruto said, even though deep down, he would give anything go back to the deserted village. Once again, he wondered if they had made the right choice in coming back to Konoha.

He was still scared about whether Sasuke would end up hating him. He knew how much the teme loved living in that village. As if reading his thoughts, Sasuke reached over and took his hand. The Hokage smiled, she loved seeing the display of affections from the two teens.

"You can go now." She watched as they walked out. Turning back to the council, she once again saw the glint in Hiashi's eyes. She held back a growl. She knew the man only cared about Naruto as the crimson angel and not as Naruto himself.

She got up and left the office. She wanted a glass of sake.

--

Sasuke led his dobe back to the house. He had everything planned out. The twins were staying with friends tonight. He had booked a table at Ichiraku's, not very romantic, but Naruto loved it there. He would then take his dobe to team 7's old training ground where he would propose.

He gulped, he was rather nervous. What would he do if Naruto said no? Running a hand through his hair, he tried to calm his nerves. Tonight he would know whether Naruto would be his husband.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three **

Naruto was fiddling with his shirt as he walked down the street with Sasuke. His lover had been acting strange, and he was worried. They had both dressed up and Sasuke was taking him out for ramen. He bit his lip, worried that Sasuke was going to make an announcement, was he going to break up with him.

Sasuke looked over and smiled at the worried expression on Naruto's face. His dobe was so predictable. He reached over and took his hand, trying to give the red head some reassurance. He felt the butterflies flapping around in his stomach, he felt a little sick too. He knew he was doing the right thing, but he was afraid of what Naruto's answer would be.

When they arrived at Ichiraku, they sat at a table and ate ramen. Sasuke and Naruto kept glancing at each other. Sasuke didn't know how long he could wait. Naruto didn't know how long he could take this anymore. He needed to know what was going on.

Sasuke was more than a little surprised to see Naruto only eat one bowl of ramen. When he was paying the bill, the old man and his daughter were staring open mouthed at the red head. They wondered if he was sick. Naruto not having his usual twelve bowls is a little weird.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they began walking to the training ground. He could feel his lover shaking, so it was now he had to do this. Dropping on one knee, he smiled at the shocked expression on Naruto's face. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the box, opening it showed a gold engagement ring.

"Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto was paralysed with surprise. He just stood staring at the man he loved. Did he really hear right? Sasuke looked up at him, wondering why he wasn't answering. "Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto blinked, and then smiled. "Of course I will." Kneeling he threw himself at Sasuke, the raven haired man caught his lover and smiled. He was so relieved. He thought Naruto was going to say no. But now they were actually engaged.

Pulling away, Sasuke took out the ring and put it on Naruto's finger. They stayed kneeling, eyes locked. With synchronising movements, they brought they're hands together and teleported, and appeared bedroom.

**Warning lemon alert, well here I go again. Hopefully, I'm getting better at them.**

Sasuke undressed his dobe, then himself. Scooping up Naruto in his arms, he laid the smaller man on the bed. He was going to make this night as special as he can, taking this slowly. Climbing onto the end of the bed, he crawled slowly up to Naruto. His hands started at the mans ankles and moved his hands up slowly.

Naruto smiled at the tender expression upon his lovers face. He loved when Sasuke was like, which was rare. He gasped in pleasure as Sasuke began kissing his thighs, a tongue and lips ravishing attention on each leg.

Naruto's hands reached down and began running his fingers through the ravens hair, as Sasuke's mouth found his cock. The taller man twirled his tongue around his lovers cock, moving his mouth away. He began once again to move up the body beneath him, smirking at the moan of disappointment.

Laying kisses upon a tanned stomach, up to his lovers nipples. "Sasuke, please." Naruto moaned. Sasuke moved over to the bedside table, and took out the tube of lubrication. Applying some of the liquid to his fingers, he reached down and slipped a finger into Naruto's entrance, pausing while Naruto tensed. When the red head relaxed, he pushed the finger all the way in, and slipped it out, pushing it back in with another finger. Stretching the tight hole, he groaned in anticipation. Slipping out his fingers, he settled between his lovers legs and thrust within the tight hole.

Naruto gulped in deep breaths as he was filled, head thrown back. Sasuke took advantage of the graciously long neck exposed to him. As he began thrusting, he sucked on Naruto's neck, pulling away and looking at the large hickey, he smirked. He had found that when he marked his lover, Kyuubi didn't bother to heal him.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, pulling his lover deeper inside of him. As much as Sasuke wanted to take this slow, he was driven over the edge at Naruto's moans. He began slamming into the pliant body beneath him, loving Naruto's cries of pleasure.

Naruto began lifting his hips, making Sasuke slam against his prostate with each thrust. He cried out, cuming hard over his and Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips, holding his lover up and continued thrusting, with a cry of his own, he came within his dobe.

Both collapsing on the bed, they gasped for breath as they held each other. Sasuke smiled at his dobe, and then closed his eyes.

**Lemon end**

--

When Naruto woke up, he was alone in bed. Holding up his hand, he smiled at the ring on his finger. He had been so worried that Sasuke was going to break up with him. He had never dreamt that he would propose, and now they were going to get married.

His smile slipped as he thought about Sakura, the pink haired woman still hadn't gotten over her infatuation with Sasuke and was forever asking his lover out, even when he was stood there. Naruto knew the girl was close to losing her mind, he just hoped she wasn't near him them when she did.

Shaking her out his mind, he got up and had a shower. When he was dressed, he went downstairs, and walked into the kitchen. Noticing a note of the table, he picked it up. He read that Sasuke had gone on an assignment for Kuro, he pouted. Why didn't Kuro ask him? He shrugged. He might as well go pick up the twins.

As he was walking down the street, many of the villagers greeted him, or waved. He nodded back, knowing they were probably greeting him out of fear than respect. As he neared Ino's house where the kids were staying, he cocked his head. He could feel on ominous presence. He turned, but not in time as a pink haired woman charged him, he thought she was just going to hit like she had tried to do many times, but his breath caught in his throat as he felt pain flare through his stomach. Looking down, he saw he had a kunai embedded in his stomach. Villagers screamed as they saw what had happened. Ninja's among the villagers grabbed Sakura, who was laughing, she pulled out another kunai and stabbed it into the chunnin on her left, he fell, trying to stem the wound on his neck, but the life was already draining from him.

Anbu had arrived on the scene quickly and caught Sakura as she tried to flee. She was laughing hysterically.

"I got you this time, you freak." She shouted, as she was taken away.

Naruto fell back into the waiting arms of a chuunin and lifted off the ground. He could hear Kyuubi in his mind, telling him it was going to be all right. He knew the fox could heal him, but he also felt like something else was happening, he was experiencing a lot of pain. The fact that he was a death angel and he could heal himself flew out of his mind, all he could feel was the pain and something dribbling down his legs. As he felt himself losing consciousness, he mentally called out for Sasuke.

--

Sasuke was flying towards Konoha when he felt and heard Naruto's call. The pain he felt his dobe projecting nearly made him stop flapping his wings. His hand flew to his own stomach as he physically felt the pain Naruto was experiencing.

While still in the air, he performed the Hiraishin no jutsu and appeared at the gates of Konoha. The chuunin posted at the gate informed him that Naruto had been taken to the hospital. He ran through the village, and to the hospital. Looking round, he spotted Iruka and made his way over to the man.

Iruka stood up as he saw Sasuke coming towards him. "Sasuke."

"What happened?"

"He was attacked by Sakura. She stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was going to take out that pest once and for all. He then frowned. "Why didn't he just heal himself?"

Iruka shrugged. "I don't know. The Hokage is with him now."

"Which room is he in?"

Iruka pointed to the room he was standing outside of. He caught Sasuke's arm as the younger man went to reach for the door. "Let the Hokage work, she will call when we can see him."

Sasuke wanted to argue, but he just nodded and sat down. Biting his lip, he tapped his foot impatiently.

When the door finally opened, he jumped to his feet and waited for the Hokage to speak. Tsunade looked up at Sasuke and Iruka, she motioned for them to step into the room. Sasuke's eyes roamed Naruto from head to foot, his lover was sleeping, and he could see the tears tracks that smeared his cheeks.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He will be fine. But the baby he was carrying died."

Sasuke gaped at the Hokage. "He was pregnant?" The Hokage nodded. "How, what about when he died, the baby would have died too?"

"My only guess is when the angel brought him back to life, he also brought the baby's life back too."

Sasuke looked at Naruto again. His own eyes filled with tears as he walked over to stand by his dobe's bedside, he took the mans hand. "What are you going to do about Sakura?" He asked.

The Hokage sighed. "I have no idea. She needs help. I will have to consult the council. She's being held in a cell at the moment."

"I want to see her." He said, turning to look at the Hokage. When she began to shake her head, he glared at her. "I want to see her." He repeated.

She sighed. "You can, but do not do anything stupid. I know now that you're an angel you have the right to pass judgement upon people, but leave her to me. Promise me."

Sasuke looked away. He really wanted to see the look on Sakura's face when he told her he was going to kill her, but for now he would abide the Hokage's wishes. He turned back to her and nodded. "I promise." He left the hospital and walked towards the Hokage's tower. He made his way down the stairs and stopped in front of the guards. He was given access, as he was an Anbu nin.

When the door was shut, he stalked towards the cell, where he saw the bitch laying on the bed in the corner. He stood glaring at her. She must have felt him staring because she turned to look at him. She smiled, and got off the bed. She paused when she saw his face. She really thought that getting rid of Naruto would make him love her. She was close to losing her mind, and all she saw was her and Sasuke happy together.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Well, it was all for you." She replied. "So, we could finally be together." She beamed at him.

He looked at her in disgust. Shaking his head, he left, he couldn't stay anymore, he was close to losing it.

"Sasuke-kun, please-"

He didn't hear what she had to say. The door closed with a bang and he leant against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he left, and returned to the hospital. He opened the door to Naruto's room, and found the red head getting dressed.

"Naruto, get back into bed. You shouldn't be up."

Naruto just shook his head and turned away. A hand wandered unconsciously to his stomach where their child had been. His shoulders shook as he tried to suppress his tears. Sasuke finally moved and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. He was shocked when Naruto push him away.

"Naruto." He asked.

"Stop, leave me alone." Naruto rushed passed Sasuke and out the room. He didn't stop and ran as fast as he could.

Sasuke bowed his head and let him go. He didn't know what to do. He too felt useless. They had lost there baby, and he could only guess at how Naruto felt about that. He was the one who had the miscarriage. His shoulders shook to suppress his anger, he wanted more than anything to march down and kill Sakura for what she had done.

He finally left the hospital and walked to Ino's house. He had to pick up the twins.

--

Naruto sat on the fourths head on the Hokage's mountain. He was looking out over Konoha. He knew he had been nasty to Sasuke, and his lover had done nothing wrong. But all he could think about was the baby he had lost. His hand once again wandered unconsciously to his stomach. He needed to get home, see his babies and Sasuke.

Standing up, he walked towards their house. As he was nearing the front door, he heard his twins calling him. He turned and was nearly flattened against the door when two blobs attached themselves to him. He smiled down at his children. Sasuke watched as he walked up to his family. He had felt so useless when Naruto had pushed him away. He held his breath as Naruto lifted his head and there eyes met.

Naruto had tears in his eyes, but he smiled slightly. Naruto opened the front door and ushered the twins inside. He then turned towards Sasuke. His lover took him into his arms, and Naruto collapsed against him. Sasuke pulled away and pulled his dobe into the house. After making sure the twins were fine, he took Naruto up the stairs and pushed him down on the bed. He sat beside him and ran his fingers through red hair.

Sasuke noticed Naruto was rubbing his stomach. His dobe started to cry and he pulled him up and hugged him. Sasuke held him until he fell asleep, placing his dobe on the bed, he covered him with the blanket and went down stairs to start dinner for the twins.

--

Over in the Hokage's tower, Sakura stood before the council, her hands cuffed with chakra cuffs. She was awaiting her punishment. Her eyes were wide and she had a strange smile plastered on her face.

Tsuande looked at her former student and shook her head, she was crazy. Hiashi stood and with a nod from the Hokage, he turned to the young woman. "Haruno Sakura. You are charged with two counts of murder and attempted murder. You are hereby sentenced to spend the rest of your life in prison.

Sakura's mouth dropped open, then frowned. "Two murders, I only killed one person."

Tsunade glared. "You also murdered Naruto's unborn baby."

Sakura's lips twisted into an ugly sneer. "Good." She hissed.

"Take her away." The Hokage ordered.

--

Sasuke entered the bedroom to find Naruto, crying into his pillow. He got onto the bed and took his smaller lover into his arms and held him close. His own eyes filled with tears as he listened to Naruto cry. It was like his heart had broken.

Sasuke's tightened his hold on Naruto. His lover had finally gotten his sobbing under control, and had fallen asleep. He hoped Naruto was going to be all right. His eyes hardened as he thought of the trouble Sakura had put him and his family through.

Getting up quietly, he dressed and left the bedroom. He didn't know if this was the right decision, but if it helped Naruto, he would do it for him. Leaving the house, he closed his eyes. His face cleared of all emotion, and he teleported to the prison cell where Sakura was being held.

Sakura looked up and beamed at him. "Sas-" She snapped her mouth shut as she felt the threatening power radiating off the man before her. Taking a step back, her eyes widened as Sasuke's eyes glinted. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out as she fell to the ground.

Sasuke took one last look, before he teleporting back home.

He had passed judgement.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Naruto looked down at himself and bit his lip. He was finally getting married. It had indeed been a long engagement. It had been six years today that Sasuke had proposed to him. He couldn't believe he was finally getting married. The reason why they had waited so long was because they had been too busy. They were always working, missions as angels and missions as ninja', and there full time job as parents.

But, as it was there sixth year anniversary, they had decided to make it even more special. In the last six years, it had been hard watching his friends grow up, he and Sasuke would be 24 if they were still mortal. Shaking his thoughts away, he ran his hands down his suit. He was wearing white pants, a white shirt and a white jacket. He pouted, it was like he was the woman in this relationship… okay if you wanted to get technical, he was the woman in the relationship, he was uke and he was the one who had given birth to the twins, so it only made sense he would be the one to wear white.

He looked over to Amaya, who was slipping on her white shoes. She was wearing a blue dress, as she was the brides/grooms maid. She smiled at her da da, and continued to get ready. It was only moments away before he would have to walk down the aisle. Naruto once again bit his lip, Sasuke wanted him to walk down the aisle with Iruka by his side, acting as his father. Kanaye would be beside Sasuke's side as the ring bearer and Kakashi was Sasuke's best man.

Looking back in the mirror, he frowned at his reflection. He missed his blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes widened as his hair lightened, until it returned to it's original blonde. His eyes then returned to blue. His mouth dropped open, wondering what was happening.

He turned to Amaya, to see her eyes had widened. She smiled. "You look better like that da da."

Naruto smiled, but wanted to know why. Then he heard Kyuubi laughing in his head.

'_Kyuubi, why are you laughing?_'

'_Kit, if I knew you wanted to return to your original look, I would have told you. All you had to do was will it, and it would have happened. I thought you preferred the red._'

'_So, it__'__s like a henge, but without the use of chakra?_'

'_I guess you could put it that way. When your in angel mode, your hair and eyes will return to red. When your not, just will your hair to whatever colour you wish._'

"Hmm." Naruto sighed. All this time and how easy it would have been to return to his blonde hair and blue eyes. He suddenly smiled. Sasuke was going to be surprised, well everyone would be.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

He turned and smiled at Iruka, who's mouth dropped open. Naruto smirked and nodded. "Yes." He turned to his daughter.

She nodded and picked up her flowers.

The dark haired chuunin smiled reassuringly at his 'son' and held out his arm. He had missed Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes. He once again looked like the Naruto he had known since he was a child.

Naruto rolled his eyes and took the offered arm. With Amaya in front of them with her small bouquet of flowers. They left the house and walked out into the garden.

--

Sasuke stood with his hands clasped to stop them from shaking. He was standing at the head of the altar, which they had set up in Naruto's back garden. Tsunade was going to marry them and was dressed in her Hokage robes. Kakashi stood next to him, for once without his perverted book. Kanaye also stood beside him, with a pillow held in his hands, two silver rings rested upon it.

Chairs behind them seated only there close friends. When the music started, Sasuke turned and smiled as Amaya appeared with Naruto and Iruka behind her. His eyes widened at Naruto, wondering what had happened, but put it from his mind. He had only one thing he was concerned about at the moment, and that was getting married. As his eyes met Naruto's, they smiled at each other and kept eye contact until Naruto was by his side. He held his hand out to his soon-to-be husband and faced Tsunade.

--

Iruka sat in his chair, his hand clasped with Kakashi's. His face broke into a big smile as he watched his 'son' get married. After all the shit Naruto had been through, he was finally looking happier and he knew how much the younger man loved Sasuke.

The ceremony was short, but beautiful. Kanaye held out the pillow, and Naruto and Sasuke exchanged rings. Everyone applauded when the newlyweds kissed and walked back down the aisle together.

When they had returned to the kitchen of the house, Sasuke pulled Naruto against him. "How does it feel Uchiha Naruto." He smirked.

Naruto pouted. "Why do I have to have your name, why can't we have mine?" He teased.

Sasuke just glared, and ran his fingers through his husbands hair. He liked the blonde so much more than the red, and the blue eyes he had fallen in love with were once again looking at him. "I know you haven't used a henge, so how is your hair and eyes back to their original colour?"

Naruto snorted and told him what Kyuubi had said. He suddenly glared as Sasuke began to laugh. "So, where are we going on our honeymoon?" He asked.

Sasuke frowned. "Well, I don't know. We only have three days off, so where do you want to go? Kakashi and Iruka are going to take care of the twins, so we will be all by ourselves." Sasuke said, running his hands down the blondes back to his ass.

"I wonder if that village we used to live in is still empty." He wondered aloud.

"It is. When we left, I placed a genjutsu over it."

Naruto eyes lit up and he smiled. "What do you think?" He asked. "I miss it." He whispered. He knew it wasn't even the slightest bit romantic, but they would be alone and he really would like to see the place again.

Sasuke nodded. "Lets go and pack."

--

Hiashi watched from his concealed place as Sasuke and Naruto said goodbye to their children and left the village. He smirked. If his plan worked, he would finally get the recognition the village deserves.

When he arrived back at the council chambers, he was relieved to see it was empty. He sat down on the chair usually reserved for the Hokage and smirked. His dream was to become the next Hokage, which would probably never amount to anything. He pulled out the scroll from within his pocket, and held it in his hand.

Making sure he sat in his appropriate seat, he summoned an Anbu guard and asked him to summon Konohamaru, Kanaye and Amaya. He pursed his lips and waited.

--

Half an hour later, Konohamaru, Kanaye and Amaya were on their way to the Rain village. Kanaye was a little bit weary about the mission Hiashi had assigned to them. Apparently, it was only a scroll delivery and Hiashi said if they did this successfully, they would be made chuunin. They both had passed their genin tests a few months ago, and the next chuunin exam wasn't until next year. Kanaye shook his head, something was fishy about this.

They had only been travelling for two hours when all three felt many chakra signatures coming towards them. They stopped, alert for any movement. Konohamaru stilled as about thirty ninja's stepped from the forest and surrounded them. His heart pounded painfully against his chest. They were outnumbered and he had no idea how to keep the Uchiha twins safe.

Before either of them could think, they were grabbed from all sides and slumped unconscious.

--

Amaya groaned and opened her eyes. Blinking, she looked around and found herself a cell with Kanaye and Konohamaru. She moved over to her brother and shook him. Kanaye opened his eyes and squinted his eyes at his sister.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know. We're in a cell." She checked her pockets and frowned when she realised she still had the scroll. "They obviously want us for a different reason I they didn't take this."

Kanaye narrowed his eyes. That feeling he had been having ever since Hiashi had assigned them the mission came back. "Open it."

She hesitated for a moment, before doing as he asked. "It's blank." She whispered, looking at her brother. "What's going on?"

Kanaye shook his head. "I think Hiashi set us up." He paused. "I heard Da and Dad talking about it. Hiashi's always trying to get them to use their angel powers on missions, so I guess he's hoping that the village will get the recognition he thinks it deserves." He sighed. "I also think he set this up to get Da and Dad to come and save us, so whatever village we're in, the villagers will see their power and then the rumours will start spreading." He glared at the ground. "We have no choice. Do you think Da or Dad will hear our telepathic call? I know they can talk telepathically together, but will they hear-" He stopped talking when the door opened and two men with their faces covered came into the room.

"So, which one will be the one we get to torture?" The tallest one asked.

"We're not supposed to do anything." hissed his companion. "We just supposed to hold them until their parents arrive."

"Ha, well… who cares. Let's have some fun while we're at it." The man opened the cell and pulled Amaya off the ground. "Come on blondie."

Kanaye jumped up and tried to help his sister, only to be pushed to the ground. "Amaya." He called, watching helplessly as his sister was taken out of the room. He closed his eyes and picture his Da and Dad. "Help us." He called. "Da, Dad, can you hear me?" A tear slipped from his eye as he hear Amaya scream.

--

Naruto groaned as Sasuke sucked on his neck. "Sasuke." He whispered.

'_Help us._'

Naruto stilled. "Did you hear that?"

Sasuke nodded.

'_Da, Dad. Can you hear me?_'

'_Kanaye, what__'__s wrong._'

'_Da, please help us. They have Amaya, they__'__re doing things to here. Please hurry._'

Naruto and Sasuke scrambled off the bed, and we're dressing as quickly as they could. '_Don__'__t worry baby, we__'__re coming._' Naruto reassured his son. With a nod from Sasuke, he closed his eyes and pictured Kanaye in his mind. Using their angel powers, they teleported themselves.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kanaye and Konohamaru in a cell. Kanaye was pacing, when they're eyes met, Kanaye rushed to the bars. "Da, Dad. Hurry, they have Amaya-" He stopped when he heard his sister screaming again.

A frightening power began to leak into the room, Sasuke and Kanaye looked over at Naruto, who had red hair and red eyes and was leaking a power they had never felt before. Naruto burst from the cell room and followed his little girls screaming. He burst from the building to find the villagers cowering together, some trying to stop the two men hitting his baby.

He growled dangerously. The two men froze and nearly wet their pants as they saw the Crimson Angel. Naruto stalked towards them and grabbed the one who he had seen hitting Amaya. "How dare you touch my baby." He hissed, and instead of using his angel power, he snapped the mans neck, and dropped the body to the ground. He then turned to the other man, who was backing away.

"Ple…se no. I only did what I was tol…d t-to do. I was only follow-ing orders."

Naruto grabbed him and glared. "Who gave you these orders?" He demanded.

"Hyuuga Hiashi." The man gasped, before he stopped breathing. His dead body hitting the ground, to join his already dead companion.

Naruto bent down, his hair and eyes back to their original colour. "Baby." He whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Da." Amaya cried and fell into his arms, her face was bleeding and bruised and she held on tightly as she wept silently.

Naruto picked her up and turned to see Sasuke and Kanaye, supporting Konohamaru between them, watching him.

"Lets take them back to the village-" He was stopped when he caught Naruto's eyes. "No, we will return to Konoha tomorrow. The need to rest." He indicated the twins and Konohamaru. "Naruto, I mean it." His tense shoulders sagged when Naruto nodded. They closed their eyes and teleported back to the deserted village.

The villagers were still standing with their mouths open in shock and fear. They had just witnessed the power of the Crimson Angel. And just as Hiashi had wanted, the rumours began to spread.

--

Naruto knelt on the ground as Amaya lay in bed in the spare room. He placed his hands over his baby's face and began to heal the young girl. Naruto knew she was in pain, but she was being so brave. It broke his heart that this had to happen. But, he was going to kill Hiashi. When he had healed her, Amaya gave a sigh as she fell asleep. He stood and went to his sons bed and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night Da." He whispered, as he fell asleep.

When Naruto passed the small bedroom, he peaked in and saw Konohamaru was already asleep. He then returned to the main bedroom and began to pace. He had had enough of Hiashi and his smug face, and he had had enough of Konoha. "Sasuke." He whispered.

The dark haired man stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband. "What?" He asked.

"We're leaving Konoha."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open. "What did you say?"

"You heard. We're leaving and we're going to stay here, first I'm going to kill Hiashi though." He pulled away from Sasuke and left the bedroom.

Sasuke looked after him, and wondered if his dobe was only saying this because he was mad, or whether he meant it. Truthfully, he would love to leave Konoha and live here, but the twins were still young, and they had only become genin, and they also had friends. Would it be fair to them to make them leave.

He shook his head. It was too late to talk about it now, and Naruto needed to calm down. Tomorrow, they would talk.

--

When Sasuke awoke the next day, he was alone in bed. He knew Naruto hadn't come to bed at all. He found his husband in the kitchen, making breakfast. The blonde had black circles under his eyes and his whole body seemed tense.

"Morning."

Naruto looked round and nodded. "We'll leave after breakfast." He said.

Sasuke just nodded, and sat at the table. Kanaye and Amaya appeared soon after, with Konohamaru not far behind them. He looked at Naruto. "Ni-san, I'm sorry I coul-"

Naruto waved his hand. "It is not your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself."

"Da's right, Maru-ni-san." Amaya said, and Kanaye nodded.

Konohamaru nodded, and began to eat with the rest of them. Naruto didn't join them at the table. He stood before against the counter, looking out the window. He was going punch Hiashi and then watch the smug look he always wore on his face, when he told him they were leaving Konoha. That would teach the bastard to mess with his babies.

An hour later, they had locked the house and Sasuke placed the genjutsu over the village to keep it hidden. They then teleported back to the village and appeared before the gate. The two chuunin guards allowed them pass and they walked towards the Hokage tower.

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's arm, who stopped and looked at him. "Wait." He said. He turned to the others. "Konohamaru, Kanaye, Amaya, you can go home, we will inform the Hokage what happened."

Amaya nodded and left with her brother. Konohamaru waited for a moment, before he too turned and left. Sasuke kept his hand on Naruto's arm. "Promise you wont do anything you'll regret?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "He's the reason our baby girl got hurt. You're telling me you're going to let him get away with it?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No, but I want you to calm down. And we need to talk before you go announcing that we're leaving Konoha. I mean it Naruto." He said as the blonde opened his mouth to argue.

Naruto nodded. "Fine." He pulled his arm out of Sasuke's grip and continued walking.

When they arrived outside the Hokage's office, they were allowed in and when the door opened, Hiashi was standing before the desk. When he turned around, he smirked at Naruto. Before the blonde could move, Sasuke rushed forwards and planted his fist into the smug bastards face.

Hiashi head snapped back and he fell to the ground. Tsunade jumped from her chair and held out her hand to stop Sasuke from beating the crap out of the man. "Sasuke-kun, explain yourself. What the hell was that all about?" She demanded.

Naruto stepped forwards and after aiming a vicious glare at the long haired man still on the ground, he told her about what he had done.

Tsunade stared at Hiashi in disbelief. "How could you have done that?" She asked.

"It was easy. Now the village will get the recognition it deserves, and when people find out the Crimson Angel resides in Konoha, everyone will fear us." Hiashi laughed.

"Well, your plan backfired on you." Naruto said. "Sasuke, I and the twins are leaving Konoha." He said, savouring the look on Hiashi's face. Naruto turned and left the office.

Sasuke looked after him and shook his head.

"Sasuke, is he serious?" Tsunade asked, eyes wide.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, he is."

--

A few days later, Hiashi had been relieved from his position from the council, the long haired man was seen to be skulking around, glaring at everyone who looked at him. He had been so sure his plan would work, but now that brat said he was leaving. When Naruto's friends had found out, they had given him the cold shoulder, even Neji and his own daughter.

As for Naruto, Sasuke had managed to calm him down and think things over. Naruto had agreed and said they would stay only until everything had been sorted out. He found himself feeling rather ill lately. Being sick, emotional and having weird cravings. He already knew what was wrong with him, but Kyuubi confirmed it, he was pregnant.

Leaning his head against the kitchen table, he groaned. He had just been sick and he was craving sushi. Sasuke was on a mission, and should be home any second, he still had to tell his husband he was pregnant.

"Da." Amaya called as she came into the kitchen.

Naruto looked up and smiled slightly. "What?"

She shook her head. "What's the matter?"

He sighed. "Do you think you can go and get me some sushi?" He asked, a pout already on his lips and his eyes pleading.

Amaya rolled her eye and nodded. "Okay."

"Take Gama-chan." He said, indicating his frog purse on the counter.

"Can I get myself some ramen on the way home?" She asked, her own puppy dog eyes looking at him.

He smirked and nodded, and watched her leave. Moments later, the front door opened and Sasuke came in. He looked over at Naruto and raised his eyebrow. "You look ill, what's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant." Naruto answered, his lips twitching into a smile.

Sasuke nodded, but stopped mid-nod and looked at Naruto, his face breaking out into a big smiled. "Really?"

Naruto nodded, and was suddenly pulled from his seat to be enclosed into a hug. "I love you Naruto."

"Yeah, me too teme."

**Hey all. Sorry for the wait. I'm going through a bad patch in my life at the moment and haven't had the time or the energy to write, but I will finish this story. **

**Okay, I need a question answered. Do you think I should wrap this story up, and have one last chapter, or continue with what I have planned, which for the Uchiha family and some others to move to the abandoned village and make it a village of their own. I have idea of how to do that, but what do you think? Do you think this story has gone on long enough?**

Let me know and I'll get writing.

**Enjoy**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five **

Six months later, Naruto groaned as he sat on the couch. His stomach had swelled, and it was larger than the last time he was pregnant. He had a hard time doing anything. He glared at his surroundings, he was still in Konoha. Sasuke had persuaded him to not be so rash about his decision, he had only agreed to wait until the babies were born, he was having triplets this time. But he was determined to leave as soon as the babies were able to travel, with or without Sasuke. He sighed, he guessed he did have concerns, what about the twins? Was it fair to them to make them leave. They had friends and liked being ninja's. In the abandoned village, they would be alone.

He thought back to the time when Tsunade had asked him to become the next Hokage, no one was more surprised than himself when he turned the offer down. He had once wanted to be Hokage more than anything in the world, but these days, it didn't seem that important. His main job was as the Crimson Angel, and being an angel was what he enjoyed, and then being a parent was also a full time job. If he had taken the offer, he would have had to put the village before everything, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. His children came first.

He remembered everyone had indeed been very surprised when he had turned down Tsunade's request at him becoming the sixth Hokage. He could remember the looks on everyone's face.

Shaking his thoughts away, he heaved himself off the couch, his back aching from carrying all this weight around, and went into the kitchen. The twins would be down soon and he wanted to get started on breakfast. He smiled grimly as he realised what day it was. Today was 10th October, his birthday. He didn't want to celebrate it, as there was no point.

After breakfast was ready, he served up two plates as the twins entered the kitchen. He placed the plates in front of them.

"Thanks Da." Amaya said cheerfully.

"Hn." Kanaye said.

He turned back to the breakfast and was about to dish up his and Sasuke's, when his husband came into the kitchen. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, who was as big as a house. - not that he would tell the blonde that - Naruto was due to give birth in three weeks. Standing behind Naruto, his hand reaching for the swollen belly, he kissed his lovers neck. "Morning." He whispered.

"Morning teme." Naruto smiled, but frowned as Sasuke steered him to a chair.

"Sit." The dark haired man ordered, and dished up a plate of food for Naruto and himself. He placed a plate in front of Naruto and the blonde obediently began to eat.

Naruto looked up when he heard giggling and frowned at his twins who seemed to be whispering to each other. When they realised they were being watched, they pulled apart and smiled innocently. "May we be excused, Da da?" Amaya asked.

"You may." Naruto answered, with a pout. His twins had been whispering and laughing for a couple of days now, and he wanted to know what was going on. He saw the smile on Sasuke's face and glared. So the teme knew what was going on.

Sasuke's smiled slipped off his face when he looked over at Naruto. His leg trembled as his lover glared at him. He quickly ate his breakfast and took his plate to the sink. "Leave the washing up till later." He ordered and left the room. "Oh and make sure you finish your breakfast." He called.

Naruto poked his tongue out and finished eating. After taking his plate to the sink, he tapped his fingers against the counter. He hated being kept in the dark, and especially now as his emotions tended to take over. Sighing, he waddled into the front room where the twins were once again talking quietly and Sasuke was reading a scroll. The twins quickly pulled apart and looked innocently at him. Naruto felt tears fill his eyes and slip down his cheeks. He tried to storm out of the front room and stomp up the stairs, but in reality, he waddled to the stairs began to climb, getting tired halfway up and having to lean on the banister to rest.

"Sasuke, help me up the stairs." He snapped.

Sasuke smirked as he grabbed hold of Naruto and lifted the smaller man off his feet. It was a little awkward with Naruto's stomach, but he managed to carry Naruto up the remaining steps and into their bedroom. He placed his crying lover down on the bed and sat beside him, his hand massaging Naruto's stomach. It wasn't too long before Naruto had fallen asleep.

Leaving the bedroom, he returned to the front room. Amaya looked up. "Is Da da okay?" She asked. "He was crying."

"Yes, but no more whispering. He's very emotional at the moment. I don't know if it's a good idea for Da da to even go tonight-" He stopped when Amaya used her puppy dog eyes, he groaned as he felt his resolve weaken, and when she pouted, he caved.

"Fine, but we wont be staying long."

Amaya smirked at her brother, who just shook his head.

--

Later in the evening, Naruto was awake and sat miserably on the bed. He sighed, as Sasuke rummaged through their closet. He pulled out the yellow dress that Kiba had bought Naruto a month ago for a joke. He heard Naruto growl and he put it back. One day, he would get Naruto into it. He instead pulled out a pair of loose black pants and a black and orange shirt.

He took one look at Naruto and glared. The blonde was being difficult, he said wouldn't move until he was told what was happening. Sasuke placed the clothes on the bed and held out a hand to Naruto, the blonde turned his head away and crossed his arms. "Naruto, stop being childish."

Before he could answer, the bedroom door opened. Amaya poked her head in. Her puppy dog eyes and pout were already present on her face. "Please get ready Da da. We have a surprise for you." Her lip trembled and Naruto caved. She shut the door, and snickered.

Sasuke hid his smirk as he helped his dobe dress. After a lot of struggling, Sasuke helped Naruto down the stairs and out the front door. The twins were already gone and Naruto wanted to know what the hell was going on. He turned his head and winced as pain flared in his stomach. He shook it off as he had been having pains all day, and just accounted it to the babies kicking.

When they arrived at Ichiraku ramen, which had adapted into a restaurant about a year ago and when they stepped in:

"SURPRISE."

Naruto gasped in shock and smiled at all his friends, and his twins, who were smiling up at him. Even though he never wanted to celebrate his birthday, it seemed his children had taken it into their own hands and now he knew what all the whispering and giggling was about. He hugged Amaya and Kanaye and greeted all his friends. He looked around, and wondered where Sakura was, not that he wanted her here, but she had been a constant annoyance in his life, always trying to get Sasuke away from him. He frowned, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her since she had tried to apologise to him, and that was quite a while ago.

He looked at Sasuke as the taller man settled him into a chair. "Ne Sasuke?"

"What dobe?"

"Where's Sakura?" He knew the answer as Sasuke's eyes flashed and looked away. "You passed judgment on her, didn't you?" When Sasuke didn't answer, he stood up and leant his hands on the table. "Sasuke?" He growled, his eyes bleeding red. "Tell me." He demanded. He suddenly cried out as a pain in his stomach felt like a knife slashing into him.

Sasuke was by his side in an instant, and Tsunade not far behind. "Naruto." Sasuke yelled as Naruto collapsed, already unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, hurry. We have to get him to the hospital."

Sasuke nodded and lifted Naruto off the ground and teleported them both to the hospital. He placed his husband on the gurney and ran alongside it as the doctors rushed Naruto into a room.

Tsunade as the head doctor, took the situation in hand and decided it would be best to do a c-section. She shooed Sasuke out of the room, and he reluctantly left, only to pace up and down in the hallway. He was soon joined by Amaya, Kanaye, and Iruka. The twins sat on chairs, faces white and Amaya, trying not to cry. Kanaye reached over and took his sisters hand.

After an agonising wait for what felt like hours, Tsunade opened the door, a big smile on her face. "You can come in now."

Sasuke and the twins rushed into the room, all with big smiles on their faces. Naruto was propped up in bed, looking exhausted, but happy. He held his two daughters in his arms and his son was led on his legs.

Sasuke's heart melted and he lifted his son from Naruto's lap. The boy was blonde and when he opened his eyes, Sasuke saw the boy had blue eyes, making him a Naruto clone. He looked over to his two daughters and saw they had black hair and black eyes.

"What are we going to name them?" He asked.

Amaya held up a hand. "I have name."

Naruto smiled. "What is it?"

"Kaida."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see him smiling. He nodded. "I like it." He looked to his daughter on the left. They were identical, except the one on the left had a birth mark on her shoulder. "Kaida." He said to her. He then looked at his daughter on the right. "Kaiya." He looked up at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded. "I like them." He smiled and turned to look at his eldest son. "Have any ideas?"

Kanaye smirked. "Haruki."

Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who was smiling and had tears running down his face. They nodded at each other.

"Welcome to the family, Kaida, Kaiya and Haruki." Naruto said.

--

Over the next few days, the new additions to the family settled in nicely. Sasuke was the one to go on assignments, and Naruto was happy to stay at home this time. The twins helped out as much as they could between missions.

One night, after the twins and the triplets were asleep, Naruto was sat on the couch and Sasuke was sat beside him.

"Sasuke, why did you pass judgement on Sakura without telling me?"

Sasuke flinched. "After what she has done, she deserved it. And I didn't tell you because you wouldn't of let me. I did it so you wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. She was also crazy."

Naruto sighed, and massaged his neck. He just nodded, and stood. "Okay." He held out his hand. "Lets go to bed." He didn't know how he felt about it all, but what was done was done.

Sasuke took the offered hand and allowed Naruto pull him into the bedroom.

--

Kaida - Little dragon

Kaiya - Forgiveness

Haruki - Spring wood

Okay, that's another chapter finished.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Naruto stood in the kitchen, his hand over his mouth to try and stifle the laughter that was bubbling in his chest. Amaya and Kanaye sat at the kitchen table, both laughing into their dinner. Haruki stood behind his mother and smirked.

Sasuke stood with his eyes narrowed at his two youngest daughters. Kaida and Kaiya looked up at their father with puppy dog eyes, pieces of parchment in their hands, covered in scribbles and doodles.

The dark haired man looked up at his family and was not pleased to find them laughing at this predicament. He had worked all night to get his mission reports up to date and he had finally finished them. He had left the study for only a moment, and when he returned, he had found his reports missing. He soon found them in the possession of the terrible twins, who now stood before him looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" He asked.

Kaiya's lip trembled and she sniffed loudly. "I'm sorry daddy." She answered.

Kaida nodded. "Me too." Her eyes misting over, and tears began to form.

Sasuke's stern expression melted and he suddenly knelt. "It's okay, don't cry. Just promise not to touch my important papers again?"

The girls nodded. "We promise." They answered together. Behind their fathers back, they smirked.

Naruto shook his head. "You are so whipped." He whispered as he continued dishing up the dinner. "Kaida, Kaiya, sit down, dinners ready. Your too Haruki."

Haruki nodded and sat beside Kanaye.

"Yes mama." Kaiya said, and sat.

Naruto scowled. He wanted the triplets to call him Da, but they refused and still called him mama. As they sat down together for dinner, Naruto's thoughts returned to what he usually thought about these days, leaving Konoha. Sasuke refused to talk about it and he would get annoyed at his husband. The village wasn't the same anymore, and the abandoned village they had once lived in was the place he wanted to live in. He sighed. Living in Konoha was not something he wanted anymore, and he had wanted to be gone from here when the triplets were old enough to travel, but they were now four years old and they were still here.

"Naruto."

He looked up to find the table empty except for himself and Sasuke. The dark haired man was looking at him intently, before sighing. "Your thinking about it again aren't you?"

Naruto just nodded and began to clear the table. "Don't worry about it." He said, leaving the plates in the sink, he left the kitchen.

Sasuke's head dropped against his hands and closed his eyes. Even though Naruto seemed happy, he could tell his husband wasn't. But they couldn't leave Konoha, it was there home, and the children had friends and were happy, but Naruto was the one he loved the most and he didn't want the blonde to do anything stupid, like the last time which resulted them in becoming angels of death.

He stood and left the kitchen, there was a lot to think about and he was tired.

--

Later that night, when everyone was in bed, Naruto was sat on the porch in the garden, a glass of sake in his hand. As much as he hated living here, he had finally decided to let it go. He would put his children's happiness before his.

He didn't move when he felt Sasuke behind him. The dark haired man looked at his dobe and sighed. Sitting behind his husband, his black eyes taking in the glass of sake being drained and placed on the ground.

Naruto finally turned to the man next to him and smiled. "Don't worry Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "How can I not?"

"I'll get over it."

"Will you?" Sasuke asked. "Will I have to worry about what happened last time when you were unhappy?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Like I said, I will get over it."

Sasuke eyes lowered to the ground. "I love you dobe." He held out his hand, and when Naruto took it, he pulled his husband to his feet. Pulling the blonde into his arms, he inhaled the scent that was Naruto.

"I love you too, teme. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so. Come, lets go to bed."

--

As days turned into weeks, Sasuke noticed Naruto was really going to be okay. He had been on many assignments and missions and looked to be happier. The children were happy, and he was too.

Everything seemed to be alright with the village…

Well, that's what he thought. It just one year, everything was going to change. For better of for worse, well you'll just have to find out.

END


End file.
